Want to stay by your side (ENG)
by SangoChama
Summary: Kyon's parents and sister suffer a car accident and Koizumi is the only one who sticks with him to support and encourage him at all times, although Kyon doesn't like his company. Itsuki/Kyon. Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.
1. Haruhi's fujoshi side

**Chapter 1** : Haruhi's fujoshi side.

* * *

Hello everyone. This is the first "serious" fanfic that I wrote, about 2 years ago, and as I promised some time ago, I finally dared to translate it, of course with Rikahi 's help, with which the translation surely couldn't have been possible.

I decided to start writing Itsukyon because I didn't find almost anything about them and because it's my OTP, of course. I will continue writing stories according to the imagination and the inspiration I have xD

The title of the fanfic is a tribute to one of my favourite Kuromorry's doujinshis: "Want to sleep on your side", which I recomend reading.

I also changed many sentences of the original fanfic to suit it to the translation, because, when reading it again, I found many beginner mistakes.

 **Warnings** : This fanfic contains spoilers of the anime "The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" and the film "The disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya".

 **Disclaimer** : The characters of the anime and the film of Haruhi Suzumiya belong to Nagaru Tanigawa.

* * *

 **Fanfic info** : _Italic type_ corresponds to Kyon's internal thoughts, as well as telephone calls made from the other line of the phone.

* * *

—Kyon-kuuun! Wake up! Mom has already prepared your breakfast!

A thud was heard, and, like every morning, Kyon was wrapped in his sheets and lying on the floor because of his little sister.

 _I don't know why my mother would buy me the alarm clock; my sister is much more effective. She could wake up a dead person if she wanted._

—Shami also has ready its breakfast! The breakfast of Shami, Shami, Shami~! —The sister sang as she took the cat on her arms, which always slept on Kyon's bed, and left the room towards the kitchen.

 _I wonder if, at her age, I also had that energy… To tell the truth, I highly doubt it._ He thought, shortly before muttering "How cold…", and snuggling under the sheets, still on the ground.

* * *

 _I always meet Taniguchi on my way to school, and I found it weird not to coincide with him this time._

 _I wondered to myself what would have happened to that pervert as I followed my way through that damn hill, with a hellish cold. I hated this hill, and I hated it even more since the day that Haruhi forced me to carry that heavy heater through here. Luckily, it only remained one year of high school, and after that I would get rid of this damn street forever._

After fifteen minutes, Kyon arrived to his destination. When he reached the locker, he found that Taniguchi wasn't there either, although the other boy didn't take too long to welcome him with a hit on the back, too enthusiastically to his regret, which caused him a leap at being still half asleep.

—Heeeey, Kyon! —Taniguchi shouted—. Guess what I just bought! You'll not believe it! —The boy kept talking in a loud tone, something that bothered some people around them, who started to go to their classrooms.

 _Don't shout idiot. Don't you see that I'm right here?_

—Is that you don't know how to talk in a normal tone? —Kyon complained.

—Huh? C'mon, don't be like that! I bought somethin' sooo cool! —A perverse grin spread across Taniguchi's face, which made the other drove back with a disgust face.

He feared the worst. Coming from Taniguchi, and with that perverted face he was making, it only could mean that…

—Look! —The other boy shouted again, putting abruptly a few centimetres from Kyon's face what looked like a magazine.

But it wasn't a normal magazine; the difference was that in that magazine's cover appeared a girl who was wearing next to nothing.

—Wait, what've you…? —At that moment, Kyon couldn't believe what he was watching.

 _Don't tell me that this is one of those magazines… Wait, of course that's one of those magazines, and the damn degenerated dares to bring it here! But what is what this idiot thinking?_

—Isn't it great? —Taniguchi remained with that grimace implanted on his face, something that was bothering Kyon a lot.

—On the way to here I decided to change the usual route and, by whims of fate, I came across a manga store, but they weren't simple mangas; the eighty percent of them were ecchi and hentai! —His depraved face increased significantly in saying this.

 _Is my impression or is this guy every passing year more perverted? Well, more like every passing day, anyway…_

—Don't worry Kyon! I can provide it to you if you wanna, but give it back to me as soon as possible, because these girls are only mine.

 _I don't know why I would even ask… Now what the hell is he doing? Is he embracing the magazine?_

—Oh, by the way… —Taniguchi left his mental state of perversion and ceased to embrace his magazine, giving Kyon another one, somewhat less thick than the last. In it, there were two guys in a loving way on the cover. And above them it seemed to be written something like "Yaoi".

 _Please tell me that that isn't what I think it's…_

—They gave me this at buying the girls' one. I'm not interested in watching two guys intimating, so here you go —Taniguchi said, and let the other boy carrying with the magazine.

—And do you think I like this? Are you an idiot? —Kyon wrinkled his nose at looking more closely at the cover.

—I dunno, man. Give it to your sister, most of the girls like those things, right?

—My sister is twelve years old, I'm not gonna give this to her —Kyon said, waving the magazine in front of Taniguchi.

—Fujoshis begin at that age, don't they? I dunno.

—Sincerely, I hope no —Kyon frowned in disgust.

 _Surely you started seeing hentai at that age. Knowing you, it's most likely._

At that moment, the bell rang suddenly. Taniguchi emerged from his cloud of hentai and scantily clad girls quickly keeping the magazine in his backpack.

—…Well, I think it's time to go to class —He yawned, and without saying more, climbed the stairs, slowly and awkwardly.

Kyon scowled at him as he left. He was more than used to Taniguchi being a pervert who was always glancing at the girls or whistling them rude things as if he were a dirty old man. But these last few years, he had discovered the wonderful world of adult magazines. Indeed, he occasionally showed them to him as if nothing, and this was the first time he brought one of them to school. And now because of his whims, he had to make him carry a yaoi magazine.

" _Now, what do I do with this?_ " Kyon thought while he looked at the magazine, pocketing it and climbing the stairs in a hurry, with no time to think of something.

 _When I arrived to class, I sighed in relief at seeing that the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Taniguchi was already in his place, reading the magazine he had bought with Kunikida. Damn couple of perverts._

 _And, as always, I found Haruhi sitting on her place, staring off into space, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Although, I didn't know if the smirk was similar to the satisfaction of wanting to do something that wouldn't affect humanity, or more like what a psychopath feels at burying some corpses in a field. I couldn't tell right now._

 _Knowing that Christmas is coming, (although we are still at December 1), and she has been very busy lately, I fear the worst…_

—Kyon! —The girl shouted at seeing him, grabbing his jacket collar immediately after sitting.

—What? —He growled—. Stop grabbing me in that way, you'll make me fall.

Haruhi snorted and released him suddenly, causing him to fall forward.

—Nevermind, I have no time for your complaints. Today after classes we have to go immediately to the meeting club. I have a great list of activities that I want us to do these holidays —The successful/psychopath smile was present again on her face.

On the contrary, Kyon's displeasure face was remarkable.

—What's with that look? —She frowned—. I don't care whether you like it or not, we have done it for two years since we formed the brigade, so we'll do it anyway.

 _After saying that, she crossed her arms, so there was nothing more to discuss with her. All we can do now is getting in a sweat._

—By the way, what you got there? —Haruhi's severe look disappeared to look curiously what the boy had in his pocket—. Let me see!

With skill, the girl managed to snatch the magazine from his pocket, which he kept carefully to, surely, get rid of it later.

—Oh… —The leader stared at the cover—. I didn't know you liked such things —She said, giving him a mischievous look.

—How do you think I like that!? —Kyon shouted, noticing shortly later that his classmates were glaring at him, and toning down his voice, embarrassed—. …It's not even mine; the idiot of Taniguchi gave it to me because he didn't want it. I didn't know what to do with it and I kept it.

—I see… —The malicious look remained on Haruhi's face—. Anyway, if you don't like these things, won't you mind me that I keep it? Lately I'm reading yaoi and I find it interesting.

 _Haruhi reading yaoi? The end of the world is near._

—Keep it, I'm not interested —Kyon said without giving much importance.

—Great! —The girl exclaimed, sitting in her place and starting to read the magazine with interest.

At that time, the teacher appeared and the class started. Kyon looked daggers at Haruhi, who was still reading without paying attention to anything else.

Although she were immerse in the yaoi story of the magazine, he knew she could do her homework without problems, including exams and get good grades. It was always like that since he knew her.

 _I wonder why the distribution of intelligence is so unbalanced among some people._

Kyon sighed and continued to pay heed to the class.

After classes, as always, the yellow-ribbon leader dragged Kyon to the meeting club. He was used to end up that way, since she was too quick so that he could get rid of her grab.

 _When arriving to the club, Haruhi got noticed, rare for her, slamming to open the door. I don't know how she hadn't broken it yet. And as always, she made the sweet Asahina give a small jump. Her loveliness increases over the years._

 _Asahina-san was still honouring me with her beautiful presence, as she had to stay another year at North High. She should be in college, indeed, since she's a year older than us, but she was ordered to continue monitoring the "great" Haruhi Suzumiya closely by her superiors. Of course, she had to invent the excuse that she couldn't pass the entrance exam and had to repeat the year again, so that Haruhi didn't suspect. Poor Asahina, having to lose one year of college to monitor this girl…_

 _On the other hand, Koizumi was smiling like an idiot, and Nagato was sitting next to the window, reading a book, as usual._

Haruhi walked to her place in the main computer of the class, and placed her hands on her hips to start talking.

—Well, listen all! —She began—. I have a list of great things to do this month and probably the next one. They will be winter activities and this year will be special and of course, fantastic, as always.

—And what's so special? We've been doing it for over two years in winter —Kyon complained.

The leader gave him a stern look and replied with the same energy.

—Stupid Kyon! This year the brigade's winter activities are special because there are three months left to graduate! Don't you realize we graduate in March? We must take advantage of that time to do great things!

 _Oh, God…_

—So we must look for special activities for this winter, like ice-skating or something like that! —She exclaimed.

—Ah! —Mikuru gave a little gasp at that comment—. B-but Suzumiya-san, I… I'm not really good at that sort of thing… —The red-haired girl hesitated.

—Come on, don't be shy, Mikuru-chan! You'll see that you'll have fun! Wouldn't it be funny, Koizumi-kun? Yuki-chan? —The leader asked, awaiting approval.

—That's it —Koizumi replied, with a smile on his face.

—Yes —The alien replied then, without looking up from the book.

A look of concern appeared on Mikuru's face at hearing those words, but Haruhi didn't give it more importance.

Kyon also scowled at her, but she neither seemed to notice this fact.

—Well! And with that said… —The leader glanced at all of them, but ended up laying her eyes on the brigade's poor boy—. Kyon, you'll be in charge of finding funny places for our winter activities!

—What? You don't even know what you want to do, you just talked about ice skating.

—Anyway, look for more stuff, like festivals or whatever! And start now! I don't want you to leave until you have found something good.

Kyon would have answered, "You can't keep me here until so late, my family and I had planned to visit a light festival which is near here", but he knew that if he said that, he was at risk of being sentenced to death by the dictator Haruhi, and even more, to double punishment, for having concealed her about the festival.

He sighed and, without choice, went to the computer to find places that could be "interesting" for the brigade leader, under the watchful eyes and tireless orders of the girl.

When Haruhi decided it was late (for her), she went to her house, followed later by Mikuru, Yuki and Koizumi. Of course, she forced Kyon to stay, at least until he found a good place where they could go skating.

When he finally went out, the high school wasn't closed yet, since some students always stay late to study. In any case, it was too late for that his parents and his sister were waiting for him to go to the festival.

The night fell on the city and the lights illuminated the streets.

 _I buried my face even more on the scarf to feel the least cold possible. My face was like an ice cube about to break, although I wouldn't want to check this._

 _My hands were even more frozen than my face, so I squeezed them strongly inside my pockets. I hated having cold hands. Shit, I've been needing gloves for a long time. Damn Haruhi._

 _The wind was particularly cold tonight, and I don't know why, but a bad feeling began to invade me suddenly._

 _I got home at eight o'clock in the afternoon, and of course, there was no one except Shamisen, who received me rubbing its back against my trousers. I suppose that they thought that I wasn't going with them and they went without me._

 _I found a note from my mother in the kitchen. She always left me notes everywhere in the house when she was going somewhere. It said:_

"Kyon-kun, your father, your sister and I will be in the festival near here in Amagasaki, don't wait awake for us, we would dinner here. I left your dinner ready, just heat it up. There are instant noodles if you want. I suppose that with 17 years old, you're already old enough to come with us everywhere.

Take care.

Love, mom.

P.S.: Go to bed early, that later you can't wake up even with a nuclear bomb, and by that I mean your sister.

P.S.2: Kyon-kun, your sister also loves you!"

The latter postscript was written in a more childish handwriting.

 _It's funny that my mother treated me like an adult for some things and then told me to go to bed early. But, all in all, they're mothers' things._

 _I was going to have dinner when, suddenly, the home phone rang. I don't know who it could be at this hour. I guess it was my mother, to tell me something she forgot in the letter._

— _Good evening. I'm talking with ***** *****?_

 _As soon as I heard my name instead of "Kyon", I knew something was wrong._

— _Are you familiar of *****? Please respond —_ The female voice said on the other side, insistently.

—…Yeah, is something wrong?

— _I call from the Amagasaki provincial hospital. Don't be nervous, but I'm afraid that your family has suffered a traffic accident. The road on which the car circulated was frozen and it lost control._

 _As soon as I heard that, my vision blurred. I don't know why, but I couldn't see clearly. It was like a feeling I had a while ago._

 _The nurse on the other side of the phone was still talking, but I couldn't hear anything, only incomprehensible sounds._

 _The phone slipped out of my hand and remained hung as I stood there, staring into space._

—This… must be a nightmare —His voice shook.

 _Nagato, tell me that you've changed the world for the second time and I'm trapped again, or even that it's you, Haruhi, although that fact is even worse. Tell me I'm in a nightmare. Please…_

* * *

And so far, the first chapter. I hope you liked it!

I will appreciate constructive criticism, as this is the first fanfic I wrote and that I translate into English now. Sorry for the mistakes that this two circumstances may cause.

I'm waiting for you in the next chapters!


	2. I want to wake up

**Chapter 2** : I want to wake up.

* * *

Hello again! Here I come with the second chapter. I hope you like it, and please, let me know it if you do!

* * *

 **Fanfic info** : _Italic type_ in conversations corresponds to when they are talking by the other line on the phone, and, of course, to Kyon's monologue.

* * *

 _I don't remember ever having run as fast as now. I ran without thinking of anything else. I headed for the train station to arrive to the hospital as soon as possible. I didn't even have time to change clothes, so I've worn the uniform since this morning. I don't wear anything on spare, since I forgot to bring a backpack due to the nerves. I just bring my phone in case someone tries to contact me._

 _The station was about twenty minutes from my home and the Amagasaki hospital was about forty minutes by train._

 _I just… I just want to arrive as soon as possible and check that they are wrong, or that they have play a joke on me, although in very bad taste. After being told that it was a joke, I could even forgive it, not without having beating them before. I wanted this to be a nightmare._

Kyon took the train at nine in the evening and arrived at the hospital at quarter to ten. Amagasaki Station was near the hospital, which gave Kyon relief, since he didn't know the neighbouring town.

He rushed to the hospital and asked quickly at the information desk and the nurses who were there for his family, but all he got was kind invitations to wait in the waiting room that was next to the entrance of the hospital.

 _I was tired of not getting any response to my questions, so I decided to take their advice and went to the waiting room._

 _When I entered there was nobody, excepting an old man snoring and drooling on one of the seats. I don't even know if he counted as a "person" at that moment. I decided to sit down on a seat and wait patiently, though my patience at that time wasn't exactly like the Saint Job._

 _I didn't know if they had passed ten minutes since I was there, when my cell phone rang suddenly. I begged so that it was one of my parents or my sister saying they were fine, but it wasn't so._

Kyon made a gesture of displeasure when he saw on his phone screen the message "Suzumiya Haruhi calling".

—The last straw… —Kyon muttered.

Almost the second after picking up the phone, Haruhi was heard on the other side.

— _Kyon, did you find a good place for skating?_ —She asked as a sergeant.

 _As if I cared about that now._

—Well, you could say that more or less —The boy said, avoiding the question.

— _How that more or less? I told you to stay at the club until you found something good. Why I give you orders then?_ —Haruhi's tone began to be haughty, which was irritating Kyon.

—Listen, Haruhi… —He was going to invent a good excuse when the girl cut off suddenly.

—By the way, Kyon, where are you? I'm hearing a lot of noise —She asked calmer.

—I'm… watching TV.

 _I didn't want to worry anyone, especially Haruhi, who was able to make some kind of trouble just to get away with it, surely._

— _What the fuck are you gonna be watching TV? I'm listening people around and women on heels. Hey, Kyon… Are you in an adult people club? Or maybe… Are you in a drag queen club, Kyon?_ —She asked, mockingly and curious at the same time.

 _This girl is an idiot since birth. I think the yaoi magazine she was reading this morning may have affected her._

—But what kind of person you think I am? Do you think I would go to those places? —Kyon complained.

Suddenly, a nurse was heard saying something about a patient and Haruhi spoke again.

— _So you're in a hospital… What are you doing there? Why didn't you tell me? I am your leader and I must know this sort of things!_ —She said raising the tone of her voice as she spoke.

 _How can she have such an acute ear? For what she wants, of course._

—I didn't even have time to tell anyone. I was called when I arrived at my home because they told me that my family had a car accident and I came running to check it. I'm just hoping this is a lie.

—Huh? How that they had an accident? But, are they alright? —This time, Haruhi's tone of voice seemed worried.

—I don't know, they haven't told me anything, all they did was told me to go to the waiting room —Kyon was surprised at hearing the other girl worried, since, as he always says, all she cares about is annoying others.

—Okay, then I'll tell the rest of the brigade and we'll all go to visit you —The leader said, recovering her bossy tone.

—How that all of you will come? It's ten at night. Listen Haruhi, I'm sure this is only a joke and my family is at home, you don't need to bother or disturb others.

—I don't care, as if it's three in the morning. As the brigade leader, I must keep abreast of what also happens in your environment, so that's all; we'll all be there in an hour. Bye.

Haruhi hanged up the phone without permitting Kyon to respond.

It was the longest conversation they had had on the phone, since she usually talk fast and hang up the phone quickly without even let him speak, only for not spend money.

Kyon sighed and keep his phone after staring at the screen for a while.

 _Wait, haven't she forgot to ask me something?_

Seconds later, Kyon felt again his phone in his pocket and checked glaring at the screen that it was Haruhi again.

— _In which hospital are you? I forgot to ask with all those stupid things_ —She said, somewhat irritated.

 _Blame yourself, you could be a little more modest, although for you is impossible._

—In Amagasaki… The one that you see right in front after leaving the train station —He said in a sigh, a bit tired.

— _Great, see you later_ —Haruhi replied, and hung up without further delay.

Kyon squeezed the bridge of his nose.

 _I was surprised that the old man in front of me hadn't been awakened by Haruhi's shouts; I myself had to separate the phone from my ear so she wouldn't leave me deaf._

A while later, the man who was sleeping in the seat in front of Kyon awakened somewhat confused and checked the hour on his wristwatch, made a strange face, and bowed to him to say goodbye, leaving the room at a swift pace.

Soon after, a nurse came into the waiting room and approached Kyon. He just hoped that it was a mistake and return peacefully to his house. But that wasn't what he heard.

The nurse confirmed that, indeed, they were his parents and sister, and that they were seriously injured. Although the serious injured ones were only his parents. He received news that he wouldn't want to have heard: her sister had stayed in a state of undefined coma.

The nurse told him that he would have to wait until tomorrow to go to visit them to the room.

 _I really have to be in a nightmare. I sat again on the seat because I felt dizzy and covered my face with my hands. This can't be happening to me. I wanted to cry. The nurse tried to calm me and offered me water, but I rejected it. She realized I wanted to be alone, and left the room. I didn't want anything at that moment; I just wanted to wake up. Not a coma again, please…_

 _After a while with nailed elbows on my legs and hands covering my face, I calmed down. Being in this state didn't favour me in anything; it only made me feel worse. Besides, Haruhi and the others were going to arrive at any moment, and I didn't want to worry them. Not too much._

 _About ten minutes later, the entire brigade appeared in the doorway._

 _Everyone seemed to have a worried face when they arrived. Well, all except Nagato, that, as always, her face was expressionless. But anyway, she seemed a bit more different than this morning._

—Well, how's your family? Were they your parents? —Although Haruhi's voice seemed serious, she looked worried.

—My parents are in a serious condition, but they said they are stable —Kyon was trying to keep calm.

—And your sister? Was she with them or not? —Haruhi asked a little nervous.

—My sister… —He couldn't help but wincing—. …She is in a coma.

Everyone's face turned to horror, except Yuki, still hieratic.

—K-Kyon-kun, I… I-I'm sorry… —Mikuru sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

 _Asahina-san… You're all I need to take comfort. Her only presence already makes me feel better._

—Don't apologize, Asahina-san —Kyon replied with a visibly sad smile.

—Enough of sad faces! —Haruhi shouted suddenly—. I will not allow any member of the brigade to be sad! I know it's a complicated situation, but we can't fall!

 _Well, it was of the few times she was right. Although she was still arrogant._

—Let's all go to dinner at a sushi restaurant! We can't sit here and just being sad —Haruhi proposed.

—Huh? It's eleven at night, isn't it a bit late already? —Kyon complained.

—Why do you care so much about the time? You're almost an adult and you complain like a bitter old man —She reproached.

At hearing that, Mikuru dried her tears and smiled covering her mouth with her hand. Koizumi also seemed to smile by this fact.

—Anyway, let's go now before it gets too late —Haruhi said firmly.

She didn't even asked if they wanted to go, she just turned around and headed for the exit of the hospital, making the others to follow her inevitably.

 _When Haruhi said "sushi restaurant", she wasn't referring to a trendy restaurant, or even to a large and spacious one. Exactly, she took us to a cheap sushi bar, tucked away in an alley near the hospital. It was quite rare on her, since as she never pays, she could take us to the most expensive places, so I spent all my money there. I guess that at least it would be cosy, I think._

—Well, here we are! —The brigade leader shouted when entering, giving a blow at sliding the entrance door.

 _They already have noticed…_

—Ah, welcome! I'll attend you immediately —A girl from the inside said.

The members of the brigade were preparing to sit, but the leader placed them on her own way.

—Mikuru-chan, Yuki-chan, we will sit together. You Kyon, sit next to Koizumi-kun —She ordered.

—Why do you place us as you want?

—Boys are better together. I read it this morning in the yaoi magazine —Haruhi smiled, somewhat malevolent.

 _Tell me that that isn't true…_

Kyon sighed and put his coat and scarf on the back of the chair, sitting on the site ordered by the leader.

 _Moments after, the waitress appeared. It was a girl about our age, short in stature. She had an apron around her waist and a bandana on her head like any traditional restaurant waitress. She was cute, but no girl surpasses Asahina-san's beauty._

—Yes? How may I help you? —She asked politely.

—Well, this is a sushi bar, right? Bring us sushi —The girl with the yellow headband ordered.

 _What such overwhelming logic, Haruhi._

—Well… There are many types of sushi. Besides, we have ramen and more things, so… What would you like to order? —The waitress asked again.

—Who cares, Kyon will pay it! Bring a little of everything! —She said as if it were nothing.

—What!? Don't even think about it! —Kyon shouted.

—P-please… D-don't fight… —Mikuru sobbed.

The waitress looked shocked at the discussion of the two brigade members.

—I can pay if you want.

A male voice brought Haruhi and Kyon out of their fight and Mikuru of her sob. It was Koizumi. All remained glaring at him.

—I don't know why I brought so much money. Anyway, I wasn't going to use it —Koizumi smiled.

—Huh? Are you sure, Koizumi-kun? —Haruhi asked stunned.

—Of course —He smiled again.

—Well, I hate that you have to pay, but in order not to hear Kyon's stupid complaints…

 _Idiot, if you weren't so selfish I wouldn't complain._

Koizumi smiled again and gave all the money he had to the waitress. He said she could bring whatever she wanted with that money. It was about 7,000 yen.

 _Where does this guy get so much money? I guess the people of the agency are helping him, anyway. I also would like to work for the agency if they give me that amount._

 _I realized that the waitress was blushing when Koizumi smiled and gave her the money. In fact, I think that since she saw Koizumi she hasn't taken her eyes off of him. Stupid smiling esper, always drawing the attention of all the girls with his appealing. Sometimes I understand why Taniguchi envies him so much. Although Taniguchi doesn't do too much to remedy this, all he does is scaring them with his rudeness._

After a while, the waitress appeared again with many sushi and ramen dishes of various kinds, and also drinks, although these were only one for each one.

 _It seems that for 7,000 yen you can eat abundantly in this place. Well, it doesn't surprise me a lot, since it's a pretty cornered and hard to see bar, besides small. But it's quite cosy._

 _Haruhi was excited when she saw on a plate the takoyaki that she liked so much and grabbed three skewers for her own, regardless of the others._

—Ah, Yuki, do you like salmon sushi? I didn't know it —The leader said, chewing a takoyaki ball.

—Yes —Yuki answered with robotic voice.

—But takoyaki is better. Here you go, try it —Haruhi put a skewer on the alien plate.

—It's good —Yuki said, taking a small bite.

—Of course! Takoyaki for everyone! —The leader yelled, distributing the remaining skewers to the rest of the brigade members.

—Here you go, Mikuru-chan! Try it! Open your mouth —She shouted again, putting the takoyaki in her mouth and forcing her to taste it.

—I-It'sh d-delicioush, Shushumiya-san —The red-haired girl said awkwardly, covering her mouth with her hand and trying to chew.

Kyon scowled at Haruhi, while she was feeding Mikuru as if she were a little girl, but he tried not to care and enjoy the food, although he didn't desire for anything at that moment.

 _After the nice dinner, well, without taking into account Haruhi's nonsense, we left the bar and headed for the only place where I didn't want to spend the night; the hospital. Not without having to wait for Koizumi first, since it seems that the waitress was quite pleased with him, I don't understand why, and kept talking with him, probably to ask for his phone number or something. I don't know why the poor girl strives; in the end he will reject her as he always does. Why do they never declare their feelings to me? Life is very inequitable for some people._

 _And as I feared, after a while, from the outside I could see the girl making a gesture of sadness, but with a smile of Koizumi she seemed to be recovered immediately and her blushing face returned._

—Koizumi-kun, we almost died frozen waiting for you! —Haruhi complained when he left the bar.

—I'm sorry —He smiled.

—Hey, Koizumi-kun, why do you reject so many girls? I've calculated that two girls per day declare their love to you and you always reject them —Haruhi asked curiously.

—Well, unfortunately I can't go out with all the girls who approach to me. Besides, my partial time work wouldn't let me time.

—Wow, you're quite complicated, with the amount of girls that are in your high school fan club —She replied.

Koizumi just smiled, which irritated Kyon.

 _He always manages everything with that irritating smile; the trouble is that most of the girls don't care about it. If someday he says to any girl: "I killed your cat" with that stupid smile, the girl would be limited only to smile and drool while he walks away with the body of the animal covered in blood in the hand._

 _I think I've been too macabre with that example, anyway._

They arrived at the hospital about twelve o'clock. The nurses on duty were walking around while the other workers were chatting or drinking coffee.

When they were in the waiting room, Haruhi spoke to the group, coming to a conclusion.

—Well, I decided something so that everyone can accompany Kyon while he's in the hospital. One of us will be with him during the week, after school, and the rest will come on weekend to be all together, and at night they'll go back to sleep at their homes.

—Do you mean that someone will accompany me every night? —Kyon asked.

—Right —Haruhi remarked.

—And wouldn't it be easier to take turns? —Kyon said.

—Don't try to change my decisions. I've decided that and that's it —She replied, crossing her arms.

 _Okay… There's nothing to discuss._

—Well? Any volunteer to stay here to accompany him? —The leader asked, more like an order.

—If you want I can stay, I don't mind —A male voice said.

 _Please, tell me it's you, Asahina-san, and that your voice has changed due to a cold._

—Huh? Koizumi-kun? Are you sure? —Haruhi questioned.

—Of course —He smiled.

—Well, if you want to stay that's fine.

 _Don't accept without thinking!_

—Then Koizumi-kun will accompany you every day so that you're not alone in the hospital —She concluded—. Mikuru-chan, Yuki, it's time to leave. Tomorrow Saturday we'll come in the morning.

Kyon stared at the leader with disgust as she walked with the girls towards the exit.

—Hey, Haruhi, wait! —He said as he ran behind them.

—And now what? —She turned around to face him.

 _I don't know why I try to talk to her; it isn't worth complaining or arguing. Whatever I say, she'll say no, or she'll start screaming, will draw attention as always and will be kicked out of the hospital._

He stared at her for a moment, somewhat defiantly, and then sighed.

—Why do you look at me with that face? Do you want to discuss again?

—No, it's nothing… You can leave —Kyon said resignedly.

—Then, don't make me waste my time. Tomorrow the three of us will come in the morning and then we'll all go to a skating rink around here. When you called me to tell me in which hospital you were, I reported it —Haruhi said.

 _What? And why do you make me search for it? Do you like to annoy me? The truth is that I don't know why I'm wondering it._

—Well, bye —And without more, Haruhi crossed the door, outside the hospital.

—Good evening, Kyon-kun —Mikuru smiled sweetly.

—Good evening —He smiled, addressing Mikuru.

He stood in the doorway until the three girls left, and then returned to the waiting room, where Koizumi greeted him with a somewhat fake smile. Kyon made an unfriendly face, but then he ended up sitting next to him.

 _Why always me? Of all the members of the brigade, why him? Always smiling in that stupid way and invading my personal space. Nagato would make me better company, although she would end up being mistaken with a furniture or a kind of still doll. I doubt that Haruhi would do it. Surely I'll end up arguing with her anyway. Ah, Asahina-san, next time I'll make you stay by force._

The silence was becoming too awkward, and the smile on Koizumi's face seemed to had disappeared. Now he was downcast and had a look of sadness, which irritated Kyon even more.

—Well… and… What about closed spaces? They have appeared more? —He asked to break the silence.

 _What a witty question, Kyon._

From listening to that, Koizumi raised his head and changed his expression for one of his typical smiles.

—In fact, lately there has been many less —The esper smiled.

—Huh? Really? —He asked again.

 _You're surpassing yourself with clever questions, don't you? Ah, shut up, brain._

—Right —Koizumi smiled—. The activity is being much lower, especially during the last two years. The agency is investigating why it could be.

—Who knows, maybe Haruhi has matured and has realized that the world doesn't revolve around her and that she can't do whatever the hell she wants. Oh, wait, that will not happen —Kyon said sarcastically.

Koizumi laughed at hearing that, and after a while, the awkward silence seized the room again. Kyon felt greatly uncomfortable by that kind of situation, so he had no choice but to continue talking, no matter how much he didn't want.

—Hey, Koizumi…

—Yes?

Kyon hesitated before asking, but, anyway, he preferred to keep talking instead of being in silence.

—Why before, in the sushi bar, have you paid the bill? It's assumed that Haruhi made me pay for it.

Koizumi smiled before answering.

—Well, I had plenty of money, so I didn't care.

—I see… —Kyon said, somewhat absent.

—Moreover, it's not fair that Suzumiya-san abuses you when you're going through a rough patch. I don't mind helping you as long as you need it.

 _Wow, it's the most honest thing I've ever heard him telling me since we met, and that made me feel uncomfortable. I felt my face somewhat warmer than normal, and I begged for not being flushed. I ducked my head just in case, so that Koizumi wouldn't see me._

 _After a while, I began to be sleepy, it should be late. I yawned before seeking my phone to check the time._

—What time can be already? —Kyon wondered under his breath, as he searched for the phone in the pocket of his coat.

—Oh, don't bother —The esper said, looking at his wristwatch—. It's one in the morning.

—Huh? It's already so late? It doesn't surprise me that I'm so sleepy —Kyon said before yawning again.

—It's convenient that you get some rest. You look tired —Koizumi suggested.

—Look who's talking, your face isn't exactly an example of rest. You have dark circles —Kyon said frowning.

—You're right —The esper boy laughed—. Maybe I should get some sleep.

—Exactly, good night —He said somewhat irritated, remembering that he had to sleep badly, and plus, next to Koizumi.

—Good night —The other boy said.

Kyon moved away a bit from Koizumi and settle down as he could on the uncomfortable bench where they were. He curled up on himself, put his face on his blue-striped scarf and folded his arms. It was cold there. Probably the heating was broken, and only with the two of them in that virtually empty room, the cold was even greater.

It seemed that that waiting room was new and there wasn't hardly anyone there, as it corresponded to the only two rooms that were in the ground floor, probably where his parents and sister were. Kyon swore that situation, since he would have to spend more time alone with Koizumi and endure him.

 _Tomorrow is the fateful day; I have to see my parents and my sister in that state for the first time. If I couldn't bear the news, I don't know if I can see them like that. I just hope this ends soon._

The sleepiness was beating Kyon slowly, who started closing his eyes helplessly.

 _I don't know why, but while I had my eyes closed, I could felt that Koizumi was fixing his eyes on me. Anyway, I tried not to think about that fact, and dreaming something beautiful. Asahina-san, for example. Why have I never dreamed of her? Moreover, why I haven't dreamed of her dressed in one of those suits that Haruhi buy for her? Ah, shut up Kyon, being with Taniguchi is perverting you, go to sleep already._

 _Koizumi, if you keep looking at me while I sleep, I swear I'll kill you tomorrow._

* * *

 **N/A** : Please, if you read the chapter, don't forget to leave a comment or constructive criticism. This encourages a lot to continue to writers, especially beginners like me. It will not cost anything, and the author (me), would really appreciate it. It isn't motivating to make a fanfic with dedication and effort and that nobody bothers to comment or give their point of view. Thank you!


	3. Day of leisure

**Chapter 3** : Day of leisure.

* * *

 _I woke up the next morning in a different position to that I fell asleep. My head rested on something, to which I was also clung with both hands. I moved a little to wake up._

—Ah, you woke up, finally. Good morning.

—Mm? Let me a little more, mom —Kyon muttered, half asleep.

 _I buried my face in that where I was resting for stretching out, until I opened my eyes and I realized that it was an arm. I separated my face, still half asleep, to find Koizumi's stupid smile, too close from me._

—W-what the hell…!? —Kyon jumped away from Koizumi instantly—. Why didn't you wake me up, idiot?

—You were sleeping pleasantly, I didn't want to bother you —The other smiled.

—This sort of things can be warned, idiot, someone could have seen us —He said, noticeably irritated—. Besides, since when have I been sleeping on your arm?

—Well, I woke up at four o'clock and you were resting on it, so I don't really know how long you've been like that —The esper answered, peacefully.

—What? Since four o'clock!? You should've waked me up! —Kyon's alteration was increasing.

—I can't wake you up at four in the morning for such an irrelevant matter. I couldn't forgive myself for being so irresponsible.

Kyon looked at him stunned, upset by the passivity that the esper was showing.

—At this moment, who would say that when you sleep you look so angelic—The other said, laughing.

 _I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at hearing that. He didn't warn me for falling asleep on his arm and on top of that, he was looking at me while I slept. Yesterday I said that I would kill him, and now I'm about to do it._

—Don't you know that that attitude is typical of psychopaths? Nobody stares intently at someone while they sleep.

Koizumi gave a spirited laugh at hearing that.

—What do you think I did? Undressing and abusing you while you slept? Although, I can't remember well right now. I think that the nice girl from the last night got me drunk when I was talking to her, so maybe I abused you while you slept, who knows —He commented later as if it were nothing.

Kyon hit him on the head when he said that, causing him a small bump.

—Just kidding —The esper added, rubbing the beaten area.

—How many times have I told you that I can't stand your jokes!?

Suddenly, a nurse came into the waiting room, alerted by the screams.

—Sorry… But you should remain silent. You can't shout in a hospital —The girl said, gently.

—Huh… Yeah, I'm sorry… —Kyon replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

—By the way, you're relative of the patients who are on this floor, right? You can go to visit them already, if you want.

—Sure… I'm coming.

The nurse smiled and left the room to wait for Kyon in the hallway. He stood up from the bench and headed for the door, mentally preparing himself to see his family in that state for the first time, although, not without first looking at Koizumi with annoyance, who replied him with a smile.

Then, he grunted and turned to leave the room.

 _Stupid esper, I'll kill you._

The nurse was waiting right in front of the two rooms, which were numbered as the 001 and the 002. She said to him that although his family was in that state, he could talk to them if he wanted, but Kyon knew he wouldn't do it. After that, the nurse left, leaving him alone in the site.

 _First I entered in the room where my parents were. It was rather dark; the curtain was barely open, although I almost preferred it that way. My father was in the left bed and my mother was in the right one, near the door. Both of them wore masks to breathe, I guess it was the most appropriate at being unconscious. By the little I could see them, they had some scratches and bruises on their faces. …Anyway, I only stayed ten minutes with them. I couldn't bear to see them like that any longer, and I left the room._

 _Later I entered into the room where my sister was. This one had more light and I could see more clearly. Her bed was the only one in that room, and she seemed to sleep peacefully. She wasn't wearing the typical little pigtail that my mother makes her on one side of the head and for which she is so fond; on the contrary, she had her hair loose and somewhat messy. She also had some scratches and bruises on her small face, with the difference that she wasn't wearing any mask. She was wrapped in a blanket; I guess it was cold although the room had heating. The truth is that I hadn't ever seen my sister sleep so peacefully, except when she was a baby and I was captivated while I watched how she slept in her crib. I could stay hours looking at her while she was sleeping._

 _Remembering that scene from my childhood, my heart clenched; I didn't remember ever having that feeling. I didn't remember ever being so sad._

 _I felt sad when I was all alone and trapped in that alternative world that Nagato created two years ago, but that sadness wasn't comparable to the one that I feel now. I couldn't stand seeing my family like that._

Kyon left the room where his sister was and found Koizumi waiting for him in the hallway, leaning against the wall and with crossed arms. He wanted to put a displeasure face, but his mood was too low at that moment.

—I'll go to my house for a while, I need to rest —He said, somewhat afflicted.

—Alright, then I will accompany you. I will also go to my house —The esper replied.

Koizumi accompanied him to the exit and both headed for the train station. Kyon didn't like the fact that the esper was glued to him for so long, but at that moment he didn't feel like anything, and accepted without further.

A while later, the train finally arrived at Nishinomiya, something that Kyon thanked, since they went all the way without saying anything, just like the night before, and he was uncomfortable with silences, especially if he was with Koizumi. They parted halfway to continue to their respective homes.

 _I got home about nine in the morning. I didn't want to go into and find it empty after what had happened, but I had no choice. When I entered my room I found Shamisen lying on my bed, as usual._

—Good morning —The cat said, writhing on the bed.

—Oh, hi… —He replied, listless.

 _And I still think I'm the sanest person of the brigade? For heaven's sake, I'm talking to a cat. Although I've done this for a long time, I still find it surreal._

—I heard about your family; it's a shame. I hope they can recover soon, honestly —Shamisen said.

—Yeah, me too…

—By the way, don't worry about me, I can find food anywhere. I already met with the colleagues from the apartment where I used to walk. In the end, before I was a stray cat —The cat clarified, before licking its paw.

 _Ah, its colleagues of the backyard of the apartment where Nagato lives…_

After talking with his little sister's favourite feline companion of games, Kyon arranged everything for bathing. For a while, he wanted to withdraw from the world and reality and spent an hour in the tub, although he didn't remember that he had to meet with Haruhi and the others to go skating that morning, and left the bathroom with a feeling of disgust. He would have to endure the leader another day more. He had been doing it for two years, but every day was a nightmare. Although in recent years, he had noticed that the level of jealousy that Haruhi felt for him had disappeared, and that relieved and surprised him at the same time. It was a long time since he didn't had to endure her jealous and challenging glances, or her sudden anger.

 _Well, it's already quarter past ten, I'll not have time for breakfast, and Haruhi didn't even said at what hour we will meet. Surely she'll make me arrive late for having to pay for all, once again._

Resigned, Kyon went to prepare breakfast. However, his stomach was growling from a while ago. Then, when he was about to eat, someone rang the doorbell, and upon opening the door, he met Koizumi and his typical smile. The esper was carrying a bag that appeared to contain food, and Kyon frowned at him as he chewed a toast.

—Oh, you're already eating breakfast —He said, with some disapproval.

—What do you want? —Kyon asked reluctantly.

—Well, I made too much breakfast for myself, so I brought a little —He smiled.

 _Yeah, sure…_

—I see… Anyway, thank you —The other boy said, trying to snatch the bag and avoiding him, but Koizumi was quicker.

—It's a shame, but I'm afraid that if you don't invite me into your home, you will not be able to try it.

 _The truth is that I'm hungry, and there's nothing decent to eat except the toast that I have in my mouth… Damn blackmailer._

Kyon growled, cursing under his breath, and invited him to enter.

 _Koizumi left his coat and scarf on the entrance and entered in the living room as if it were his own house, something that annoyed me, but as I was hungry, I didn't give it much importance. Actually, I didn't even have to set the table, since he brought up napkins. Surely he hadn't planned it before…_

 _The packages that he brought were filled with rice, miso soup and some fish. Although it pains me to admit it, it smelled really good and it looked really good, too. Despite everything, he hadn't brought tea, so I went to the kitchen to prepare it. Surely it wouldn't be as good as Asahina-san's one, but I guess it could be drunk, I think. I've been without trying her delicious tea for a day, and I miss it._

—I forgot to prepare it, sorry —Koizumi apologized, when he saw Kyon appearing with two cups of tea.

—It doesn't matter —The other boy replied, looking at him with annoyance.

 _At least you could have prepared the tea, since you self-invite yourself to my house and blackmail me with the breakfast._

Kyon had never tasted food made by Koizumi, although he had no great expectations. Since he tasted Mikuru's food and tea, he thought he had reached heaven. He could live off with the beautiful girl's food if he wanted to.

 _I don't remember ever having eating this for breakfast, since I always eat rice or toasts. Maybe some time ago, when I went with my family to a rustic hotel, one of those which they like a lot. I think that the breakfast was like this, the typical Japanese one. Oh shit, this is delicious._

—It's good? —Koizumi asked smiling.

—Pf, it could be better —Kyon replied, evading the delicious taste of the food.

—How ungrateful, I wouldn't say the same about your tea. It isn't envious of Asahina-san's one.

 _Asahina's tea is insuperable, don't you dare to compare it._

 _Perhaps he has been lucky only with the fish and rice; surely the soup has no taste._

… _Another thing which I also had to hit in my mouth, since it was disgustingly delicious. It's that this guy can't do anything wrong?_

—The soup is bad too? —Koizumi quipped with a smile.

—Well… It also could be better.

—You don't know how to lie —He said looking at him intently.

—Shut up Koizumi —Kyon complained, avoiding looking at the esper—. Anyway, I've lost my appetite, so I'm gonna go to my room to prepare the backpack. Leave that there, I'll wash it later.

—Okay, then I will accompany you —Koizumi decided, rising from the table.

—No! Stay here —The other exclaimed—. I'll come back immediately. Never in a thousand years would I let you enter in my room alone with me.

—I think that you have a serious problem with that I may abuse you —The other boy smiled.

—If you dare to approach me, I'll give you a beating. Now I'll go upstairs before it's too late —Kyon responded, climbing the stairs and leaving Koizumi on the floor below.

A while later, when he had all ready, left his home with Koizumi, back to the train. The esper offered to carry his bag, but he refused since it wasn't too heavy; there were only clothes and some personal items.

They arrived to Amagasaki about half past eleven. While Koizumi had to wait at the entrance, Kyon entered to the hospital and decided to leave his bag in the waiting room. He knew that no one would enter in it, except that scatter-brained old man from yesterday, that it turned out that he shouldn't be there.

Upon leaving the hospital, they walked to the subway for a while, since they had to take it to get to the skating rink that Haruhi had said.

After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at the indicated place where the three brigade girls were. And as he feared, Haruhi scolded him as usual.

—You're late, Kyon! Punishment!

—Oi, Koizumi also comes with me, isn't it supposed that the two of us arrive late? —Kyon complained.

—Koizumi can be forgiven. He's more polite than you, anyway. You're the one who is late so the punishment is for you —The leader concluded, crossing her arms.

 _And you seem normal treating people like that. Well, me, more like._

—Moreover, why the two of you come together? Have you been doing improper things behind our backs? —Haruhi asked with an evil grin on her face.

Mikuru's face turned completely red upon hearing it.

—W-what are you saying!? —Kyon shouted.

—Well, Suzumiya-san… —Koizumi began to explain, trying to calm the situation—. Each one went to our respective houses, but I didn't want to leave him alone in such a hard time for him, so I decided to have breakfast at his home to go back together again.

—I see… Okay, Koizumi-kun. You explain it better and without shouting. Thanks for the clarification.

 _If you don't ask nonsense I wouldn't have to yell, you idiot._

—Heeey! I'm sorry to be late! —Someone shouted, addressing the group.

 _I turned upon hearing that voice, so familiar to me, until I noticed who it was. The green-haired mad girl._

—Ah, Tsuruya-san! —Haruhi shouted.

—Sorry for being late Harunyan, I had to finish university duties! —Tsuruya said with her typical high-pitched voice.

—So the university is as difficult as it seems… —Haruhi commented.

—Too much! Ah, Mikuru-chan, I've missed you! —The green-haired screamed, embracing Mikuru strongly.

—M-me too, T-Tsuruya-san —Mikuru stammered, almost suffocated by the embrace.

—Ah, Itsuki-kun looks great today, as always! —Tsuruya said, stopping the embrace suddenly—. Oh hi, Kyon-kun, I hadn't realized you were there!

 _Yeah, now I'm the invisible man. Is that this girl never gets tired of talking so fast and screaming at the same time?_

—Enough talk, let's go skating! —The leader exclaimed, hugging Mikuru from her shoulders and dragging her.

 _We headed for the ice rink, which was a few steps away, but not before having to endure a considerable shame, guess who was the guilty. Exactly, Haruhi began to blackmail the guy who was in charge of the entrance. She complained that the entry was too expensive, and that if he didn't discounted it in half, she would make a fuss, although she was almost doing it. So finally he left it for 500 yen. Haruhi would be rude, but she made me save 500 yen, that knowing that she's always ruining me with paying the food, it was a lot of money._

—Let's go, Mikuru-chan, don't be scared! —Haruhi yelled at the red-haired girl, grabbing her arm and putting her in the ice rink by force.

—B-but Suzumiya-san, I-I don't know how to skate… —Mikuru sobbed.

—Come on, you don't need to be an expert to enjoy skating, Mikuru-chan! —Tsuruya said.

—B-but… —Mikuru tried to say in vain.

Kyon looked at the scene with resignation as he was leaning against the fence that bordered the premises. Haruhi was practically dragging Mikuru along the rink, while Tsuruya was laughing at almost everything they did. All the people stared, some of them with annoyed expressions, and others with compassion for Mikuru.

Kyon had wanted to rescue her, as many times before, from Haruhi's clutches, but he didn't want to endure her absurd claims for the umpteenth time, so he preferred to leave her skating, since it looked like it wasn't going too badly.

Even Yuki seemed to enjoy it, or he appreciated that on her expressionless face, although she was skating as if she were a piece of furniture across the ice rink.

—Do not you think that Asahina-san somehow is getting used to having fun with Suzumiya-san? —Koizumi said suddenly, beside Kyon.

—It seems so… Although I don't entirely trust what Haruhi can do —He replied frowning, looking at the three girls.

—It is always an adventure to be a friend of Suzumiya-san, I guess —The esper laughed.

 _That's easy for you to say, you always say yes to whatever she says and her stupid ideas don't even affect you directly._

After a while going back and forth through the rink, Haruhi got tired and let Mikuru and Tsuruya skating alone, approaching Kyon and Koizumi.

—What are you doing standing there? Haven't we come to skate? —She protested against Kyon.

—Why are you always scolding me? Koizumi is also standing —He complained.

—I don't care about Koizumi-kun, he can do whatever he wants. Anyway, he's the deputy chief of the brigade and has more rights than you.

 _Just what I needed to hear._

—Why do you look at me with that stupid face? Move on!

And without further ado, Haruhi pushed Kyon indiscriminately in the ice rink, who couldn't keep his balance and ended up stumbling.

 _They were few microseconds in which I saw myself on the floor with something broken or a bruise because of Haruhi. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was that I pounced on Koizumi. Please, go away and let me break my arm, I don't want to land on you…_

… _Too late. A pair of arms surrounded me immediately after burying my face on something that seemed wide, to cushion the impact. Great. Finally I had to land on Koizumi. I expected that it was Asahina-san, that somehow had teleported, but it was taller than me. I separated my face right away and I stumbled upon Koizumi's one._

—Are you okay? —He asked.

—Let me go! —Kyon shouted, separating abruptly from the esper and recovering the balance.

—Are you an idiot, Kyon? —Haruhi grumbled, disapprovingly—. Why do you separate? You both were great. Koizumi holding you, and you with your face in his chest. I think a scene like that would be good for the next brigade film…

 _Don't even think about it! Why I got the brilliant idea of keeping that yaoi magazine in my pants pocket? If Haruhi is dangerous in herself, I don't want to imagine her becoming a yaoi fan._

—Harunyan! Are you gonna make a yaoi film? I wanna participate! —Tsuruya shouted, dragging Mikuru with her.

—I have to think about it, but it's the more likely —The leader commented, rubbing her chin.

—Great! Let me be your assistant producer or something! Or maybe I could be a tragic character… —Tsuruya remarked.

 _You better could be a comical one. I think that I will disappear from the face of the Earth before these two girls come together to make that film._

—Sure, Tsuruya-san, we'll see it later —Haruhi said—. I'm starting to get hungry, let's go eat.

The leader placed her hands on her hips and made the others inevitably follow her orders. The truth is that it was time to eat.

They left the ice rink and headed for a mall that was close by. The leader opted for another Japanese food bar, since she was hungry and didn't want to look throughout the center for too long.

—Kyon, before you were late, so you have to pay —Haruhi let out without further ado, upon sitting in the table.

—That's a lie! I arrived at the same time as Koizumi. Besides, Tsuruya came even later —He tried to defend himself.

The girl with yellow ribbon stared at him defiantly for a few seconds and then replied.

—Tsuruya-san had to do college work and Koizumi-kun is forgiven, so you have to pay anyway —She said calmly, crossing her arms.

Kyon was about to say something he shouldn't, when Koizumi interrupted.

—It doesn't matter, I can pay one more time.

—Again, Koizumi-kun? Are you sure? —Haruhi said surprised.

—Yes.

—Hmm… Well, okay, but you shouldn't get used to pay Kyon's punishments, he deserves them —She concluded—. Well, let's ask what to eat!

Kyon looked at her with distaste, but he didn't say anything to avoid an altercation in the restaurant. He sighed a little tired and started looking at the menu.

After finishing eating, Haruhi decided that they could go another while to skate until the afternoon. About eight o'clock they decided to go to dinner at the same place as before, and then leave each one to their respective homes. Tsuruya was the first to leave, because, since she started college, she was always quite busy with homework.

—Mikuru-chan! We have to meet another day, I've missed you so much! —Tsuruya shouted, saying goodbye and hugging the red-haired girl.

—O-of course, Tsuruya-san, w-we will meet another day, I missed you too —Mikuru replied, somewhat overwhelmed by the strong hug.

—Now that I see you two so close together… Wouldn't it be better a yuri story for the film? —Haruhi raised.

 _No! Not with Asahina-san! I've had enough while I saw the stupid esper too close to her in the first film._

—Well, it's just an idea; we could see it later, anyway. Goodnight, Tsuruya-san!

—Goodnight everyone! —Tsuruya concluded, giving one last hug to Mikuru, before breaking into a run to the train station.

The members of the brigade remained watching her until her long green hair at the height of her ankles couldn't be distinguished and disappeared into the crowd and traffic.

* * *

Please, if you read the chapter, don't forget to leave a comment or constructive criticism. This encourages a lot to continue to writers, especially beginners like me. It will not cost anything, and the author (me), would really appreciate it. It isn't motivating to make a fanfic with dedication and effort and that nobody bothers to comment or give their point of view. Thank you!


	4. I don't like your company

**Chapter 4** : I don't like your company.

* * *

 **N/A** : Hello again! More Itsukyon scenes are appearing little by little. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Haruhi and the girls were going to take example of Tsuruya and go to their respective homes, when Haruhi stopped short suddenly, remembering something.

—Oh, Koizumi-kun, I forgot to tell you something.

—Huh? To me, Suzumiya-san? —He asked surprised.

—Of course it's to you, there's no other Koizumi —Haruhi said, then turning back to the others—. Can all of you move away a bit? I have to talk to him. Go to take a walk or something.

Haruhi glared mainly at Mikuru and Kyon while she said that.

—And where do you want us to go with this cold weather? —Kyon complained—. Besides, what do you have to talk with Koizumi now?

—Brigade leaders' things that don't concern you. Stop complaining about everything and leave us alone for a moment!

—A-ah! I-I haven't remembered to buy Christmas presents for my family —Mikuru added to calm the state of tension.

—That's it, Mikuru-chan! Christmas presents! Join her so that she can choose well her gift, Kyon. Yuki-chan, go with them too —Haruhi ordered.

 _Damn bossy. If it weren't because I'm going to spend time with Asahina-san…_

Kyon growled looking at the leader with disgust and then walked away with Mikuru. Yuki, who continued undeterred, followed both wordlessly, with slow and monotonous step.

—Well, now that they're gone we can talk quietly! —The girl exclaimed.

—And what do you want to talk about, Suzumiya-san?

—Alright, I'll get to the point —The leader cleared her throat before continuing—. Do you like being near Kyon, right?

—…What? —The esper was stunned—. What do you mean, Suzumiya-san?

—Come on, Koizumi-kun, don't play dumb. I know you like Kyon —She let out as if nothing.

Koizumi went completely blank upon hearing the brunette girl's words.

—I've hit the nail, right? —Haruhi smiled from ear to ear—. I realized since I dragged you to join the brigade when you was transferred.

He continued surprised, unable to talk.

—But the truth, I didn't say anything to you because… I also felt something for that damn idiot —She clicked her tongue with disgust, remarkably annoyed while she was saying this.

Upon hearing that, Koizumi opened his eyes wide. He couldn't believe that Haruhi talked about her feelings in past time. Indeed, he couldn't believe that she was talking about her own feelings.

—Don't worry, Koizumi-kun. That already happened. I've always been right in saying that humans are boring, and Kyon is no exception. Apart from boring and embittered, he's an idiot —She explained—. Anyway… The girls and I will come to visit you two much less so that both of you can spend more time together, shall we?

—Erm…

—Don't be so reserved! I know that's what you want. That's the deal, right? —Haruhi concluded, putting her hands on her hips.

—…All right, Suzumiya-san, as you like —Koizumi replied, somewhat embarrassed.

A while later, Kyon, Mikuru and Yuki came to the place where Haruhi and Koizumi were. The redhead girl was carrying a bag of the shopping center that was nearby.

 _I realized that Haruhi had a strange evil smile on her face when we reached the place. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling that the coming days wouldn't be precisely to my liking._

 _The following Monday came almost without noticing. I already had been three days in the hospital with my family._

 _Last night I slept as farthest as I could from Koizumi in the waiting room, and when I woke up, he was already gone. I guess he had gone to class, something that I appreciated. I had breakfast in the hospital snack bar and then sat in the waiting room, despite being there made me sad. Since I saw my family in that state three days ago, I didn't dare to visit them again, I couldn't._

 _I thought it would be another ordinary day until Koizumi arrived in the afternoon and unhinged me with his stupid smile, but I was surprised to see him two hours after waking up._

—Ah, good morning —He smiled.

—What are you doing here? —Kyon asked, in a somewhat nasty tone as a morning greeting.

—I'm afraid I have bad news for you. This morning I went to the preparatory school to present my absence for the remainder of the semester —Koizumi said.

—Your absence? What for? —The other replied somewhat altered. He imagined more or less what the esper meant, but he hoped it wasn't true.

—To accompany you —He said without further ado—. I had to say that I have a sick relative in the hospital that I had to take care of. I will have to do final exams during the Christmas holidays, but I do not really care. I was also in charge of telling your teachers the cause of your absence; I assumed that you hadn't had time to do it, and I do not think that Suzumiya-san would have bothered anyway.

Kyon stared at him for a moment with his mouth half open and an expression of distaste.

—What? Wait… —He added, pinching the bridge of his nose—. Since when do you lie to your teachers for not going to classes? I wasn't expecting that from you. And do you have to do exams at Christmas?

—I found it a little difficult at first. Surely I will receive a penalty from the organization, but I could not leave you alone at the moments you are going through.

—I don't need to have someone next to me all day —Kyon complained.

—I prefer to bother you before you stay alone and thinking things that will get you down —The esper replied, smiling.

 _In some way he's right, I just think of my family when I am alone in the hospital. Although I dislike his company, I have no choice but to accept it. I can't believe I've just said that…_

—Do whatever you want… —Kyon concluded with a sigh of resignation.

Hours later, in the afternoon, a call to Koizumi's phone brought Kyon out of the boredom that was seizing him for a while ago. The esper barely spoke to him, and he tried to keep entertained with anything.

—Yes…? Ah, Asahina-san.

Kyon looked at Koizumi with disgust when he uttered the surname of Mikuru.

 _Asahina-san? Damn, why do you have to call him?_

—I understand… Alright, we will wait for you here. Goodbye —Koizumi finished seconds later, hanging up the phone.

—What do you have to talk to Asahina-san? —The other asked annoyed.

—Well, it has to do with…

—…Don't tell me, Haruhi —Kyon cut him.

—That is. It is something related to the little activity there has been in recent years.

Kyon sighed.

—Anyway, I hope it's nothing bad or harmful for the universe. Although, knowing her…

—Let's hope that it will be so —The esper smiled.

Mikuru arrived at the waiting room about an hour after the phone call.

—Good afternoon Kyon-kun, Koizumi-kun —The girl greeted upon entering—. We must hurry, Nagato-san is waiting for us in a park a bit away from here.

—Nagato-san is not coming with you? —Koizumi asked.

—U-uhm, no… She preferred to wait in the park. She told me by phone and I could barely talk to her —Mikuru said.

 _It seems that Asahina-san still prefers to keep distances with Nagato…_

—Well, then let's no waste any more time —Koizumi concluded, rising from his seat.

The three members of the brigade went to the subway toward the park where Yuki was. Mikuru told them the address where the other girl was waiting, a few stops from where it was the hospital. They arrived about fifteen minutes later, with the feeling that the journey had been eternal.

Look where they look, at coming out to the street everything was semi-desert, and the few passersby at that time didn't inspire much confidence.

Most of the streets showed alleys full of small bars, flashy and bright neons and what appeared to be semi-hidden brothels, which with the daylight were probably ordinary shops.

 _Why would Nagato want to meet in a place like this? I guess she cares little about danger, but this is not a place for Asahina-san._

They soon sighted the park indicated earlier by the red-haired girl. It was a few minutes from where the subway was.

It was almost night and the park was lit by a few street lamps. On a bench, a small figure waited motionless staring at nothing. The light of a street lamp fell on her and gave her a ghostly appearance. Yuki was waiting for them.

—Have you been waiting for long time, Nagato? —Kyon asked.

—No, do not worry —She answered with hieratic voice.

—Well, let's go to the main topic, what happens with Suzumiya-san? —Koizumi asked seriously.

—As we have seen, the activity produced by Suzumiya Haruhi has declined in the past two years becoming negligible —Yuki replied.

—Na-Nagato-san is right, the other day I went back to the future for "classified information" and I was informed by my superiors that the registration of activity had ceased almost completely —Mikuru highlighted.

—Yes, it seems that both of you are right too. The activity of closed spaces has also declined substantially —Koizumi added.

While they discussed about the activity created by Haruhi, Mikuru spotted a small café, a few steps from the park, across the road. She thought it could do to keep Kyon away while she commented with Yuki and Koizumi something about the Brigade leader.

—Kyon-kun… Would you mind bringing me a cup of coffee from there? Please… —Mikuru said, clasping her hands in a pleading gesture and winking to him.

—Uh… S-sure, Asahina-san —He replied, captivated by the girl.

—Great, I also feel like another one —The esper intervened—. Do you also want, Nagato-san?

—Yes.

—Hey! I'm not a waiter! I have enough withstanding Haruhi's stupid errands.

—Do it for me Kyon-kun, I feel like drinking coffee right now —The redhead girl asked.

 _Shit, I can't oppose when Asahina-san talks to me like that…_

Kyon sighed.

—Okay, but I just do it for Asahina-san —He resigned rather flushed—. Let's see, where I have some money…

—Do not bother, I will pay it —Koizumi smiled, looking for money in his coat pocket—. Here you go, I think there is enough for the four of us with this, you can also buy one for you if you want.

Kyon extended his hand unwillingly and Koizumi dropped a few coins on it. He snorted and scowled at the esper, before going to the cafeteria.

Mikuru realized that Koizumi stared at the other boy as he left.

—Kyon-kun is adorable, right? —She asked, curiously.

—He certainly is. Especially when his cheeks stained red. I like making him blush —The esper replied, still staring at him into the distance.

Mikuru laughed softly upon hearing Koizumi's sincere words.

—I feel guilty for having ordered that to Kyon-kun, but Nagato-san said she had something important to say to us.

—What is it, Nagato-san? —Koizumi asked, looking away toward the alien girl.

—Suzumiya Haruhi has no longer a key to her emotional balance, so an 85% of her emotional state has no reasons to create closed spaces and altering the universe in many ways by changing the reality —Yuki looked at Mikuru and Koizumi for a few seconds, who seemed perplexed by her words—. In other words, Suzumiya Haruhi no longer has love interest for her emotional key, nicknamed "Kyon".

Somehow, the travelling time girl and the esper were not surprised by the news. Anyway, they imagined something like that.

—It seems that we were right. I began to have my suspicions some time ago, but I confirmed it the other day, when Suzumiya-san told me that… Uh… She wanted you to spend more time with Kyon-kun… —Mikuru commented shyly, addressing to Koizumi.

—She confessed it to me directly the other day.

—W-what? Really, Koizumi-kun? —The red-haired girl asked incredulously.

—Yes, she told me that she no longer felt interest in him —The esper confirmed.

—I would have never imagined…

—However, Nagato-san, what consequences it may bring? —Koizumi asked to the alien.

—None in particular —Yuki confirmed—. Since Suzumiya Haruhi lacks the romantic interest, the percentage of that new universe disturbances may appear is virtually nil. It is only necessary to maintain stable her level of boredom so that these disturbances do not occur. The Data Integration Thought Entity and the other agencies, space and terrestrial, are investigating this event.

—I wonder why Suzumiya-san would have that sudden change of feelings. I think is the most mysterious of all —Koizumi asked.

—Adolescence —Yuki said, making the travelling time girl and the esper looking at her surprised.

—A-adolescence? —Mikuru hesitated.

—Yes. The process by which humans pass through, ranging from twelve to nineteen years old, characteristic for its continuous hormonal and mood changes…

—Do not bother, Nagato-san. We already know what it is —Koizumi said, interrupting the girl with an apologetic smile.

—I understand —Yuki concluded.

—It seems that it wasn't a so mysterious fact after all, Koizumi-kun —The girl said, smiling at him.

—It seems so —Koizumi replied smiling back, seeing how Kyon approached, holding three plastic glasses of coffee on his hands with some difficulty.

—Sorry for the delay. The guy who I had in front of me didn't decided and at the end he has gone without buying anything. Damn idiot —Kyon commented irritated, sharing the glasses.

—You don't take anything, Kyon-kun? —Mikuru asked, at seeing that he had only brought three drinks.

—No, I'm not hungry.

—Do not be so modest, your stomach complains of hunger quite times when we are in the hospital —Koizumi added.

—Since when do you care about that? —Kyon questioned somewhat embarrassed.

—Since I brought you the breakfast to your house the other day. I thought that after eating something so "horrible", you would not want to try something else —The esper quipped with a smile.

—You, frigging jerk…

The four brigade members chatted animatedly while they finished their respective coffees. Even Yuki seemed to participate in the conversation, although it was in monosyllables and short phrases. They seemed oblivious to what was going to happen within a few minutes.

Four people were watching them, half hidden in a dark alley from a while ago.

—Hey man, have you seen that cutie redhead with the big tits?

—Yeah, I'd never seen so much beauty in one girl.

—How do you know that they're big? I can't see it from here.

—Fuck, it's impossible not to see 'em. She's wearing a coat and they still are noticeable. I say she use more than a 90.

—It can't be, man.

—What do you bet? You wanna check?

—To say the truth, I wouldn't mind.

—Then we don't waste any more time.

—Hey, what about the other people that accompany her?

—C'mon, have you seen 'em? I don't think that the guy in trench coat would move a finger to help, the guy with the blue striped scarf looks like a loser and the weird girl with short hair doesn't even move, she looks like a piece of furniture.

—Well, looking at it like that, you're right.

—Then let's no waste more time; they're about to go.

After finishing with the last drop of coffee, the four members of the brigade were preparing to leave.

Everyone went down the same path except Yuki, who decided to go from where she had previously come, although for the others was a mystery. The street was deserted and somewhat dark.

—It's starting to be quite cold —Mikuru said, rubbing her hands covered by mittens.

—You're right Asahina-san, my hands hurt —Kyon complained warming his hands with his breath.

—Is that you don't have gloves? —Koizumi asked.

—No. I had a pair which were lost somewhere and when I found them I outgrew them, so I gave them to my sister.

Kyon seemed to make a melancholy gesture at remembering his little sister.

—Well, I'm sure she knows how to use them —Koizumi said, trying to cheer him up.

—Of course, Kyon-kun —Mikuru added.

—Yeah… I hope so.

—Well, well, what do we have here? —A male voice said from nowhere, suddenly grabbing Mikuru abruptly by her arm.

The red-haired girl let out a scream and Koizumi and Kyon turned to see what was happening.

A boy a bit older than them and with an imposing appearance was grabbing Mikuru's tiny arm, preventing her from escaping. Other three guys of the same age and appearance were distributed to his sides as if they were bodyguards.

The boy who was grabbing the time travelling girl has a scar across his right eye, and seemed to be the leader of the gang.

—Do you know? I was with my colleagues discussing about transcendental matters, when we suddenly saw this cutie, and inquiring, we wondered a question. What size of bra will she use? Of course, it's impossible to know it being so far, so we decided to come and check it out by ourselves. Do you mind if we touch your little friend? —The leader said, as if nothing happened, addressing to Kyon and Koizumi, who were stunned by the sudden attack.

—Don't even dare to touch her, you moron! —Kyon shouted beside himself, and without thinking, he rushed the whole group.

He achieved to hit one of them in the stomach, but he couldn't hurt him. Rather, it was Kyon who got hurt, since he pressed his knuckles with a whimper of pain.

—How pathetic, is that the hardest you can hit? I'll teach you how to do it —The guy who had received the hit said to him, and without further ado, he punched Kyon in the face, causing him to fall on his knees by the impact.

—See? I told you that this guy was a loser —The leader let out suddenly, making the others burst into laughter.

—Kyon-kun! Are you alright? —Mikuru asked worried.

—I think so, Asahina-san… —He replied, still on the ground.

—Your name is Kyon? What kind of name is that? —One of the members told him with contempt.

—That's not my real name, stupid!

—How brave, do you dare to insult us while you're still lying there? You'll find out —The guy who had hit him threatened him, directly to hit him an even bigger beating.

—Well, I think this is already enough —Koizumi spoke, making the others to stare at him, including the one who was going to hit Kyon.

—Wow, would you believe with what this guy comes out now? I thought you had already run away.

—That is what you want, but I'm afraid you are going to have to endure my presence some more —The esper replied.

—Really? You and how many others? —Other of the gang members added.

Koizumi laughed at the question.

—Bah, I can't stand this guy anymore. Let's go all for him, surely he'll not even last two seconds.

The entire group, including the leader, who grabbed Mikuru's arm, went straight to the esper boy. One of them pounced on him and tried to punch him, but Koizumi was quicker and stopped the fist with his hand without any effort.

—How pathetic, is that the hardest you can hit? —Koizumi mocked, imitating the comment that was made to Kyon earlier.

A sharp cry of pain was heard from the guy who Koizumi was grabbing, since the esper was squeezing his fist strongly.

—Stop, damn! You're gonna break my hand!

—Oh, really? It would be a pity if that will happen… —Koizumi's face showed a sinister glance.

—Enough of this nonsense, kill him! —The leader shouted suddenly.

And with that, the four rushed to him again, trying to end his life definitely. Although the effort was in vain, since the esper got rid of them as if they were single sheets of paper, with barely effort. They repeatedly tried to hit him from different angles, but Koizumi was always faster and even stronger, even though the four guys were twice as bigger. He beat them effortlessly, making them fall to the ground screaming in pain.

Mikuru and Kyon watched the scene stunned, without a word and surprised by the esper's strength.

 _Since when the idiot of Koizumi can face four monsters like these effortlessly? It makes me angry to see that he's stronger than me. I'll look like an useless in front of Asahina-san and he as a hero. Ouch… My damn cheek hurts._

Suddenly, a hand was placed on Kyon's shoulder. It wasn't Mikuru, since she had her hands together under her chin as she looked worried at the fight, so Kyon was startled. He looked back and raise his eyes as he was still on his knees, and found Yuki's eyes, watching him intently.

—Nagato, d-don't scare me like that!

—Na-Nagato-san, hadn't you gone a while ago? —Mikuru asked, looking away from the fight.

—I never really left. I realized from the start that the four subjects had unfavourable intentions and I simply observed them, alert to an unexpected change in their behaviour. As I expected, their intentions were unchanged, using one of the lowest human resources; violence. They exceeded the limits for the safety of some members of the brigade and the mental balance of Suzumiya Haruhi. The Data Integration Thought Entity gave me permission to be arranged to act.

In saying this, Yuki placed the palms of her hands up and clasped them. Instantly, a small ball of light began to form floating a few centimetres above.

The ball of light rapidly changed of shape and size, in what appeared to be objects. Kyon could distinguish several objects until it stopped in one form. They were spears, similar to those which Ryoko used against Yuki in that fight two years ago.

—It's not necessary to use it, remember that they're humans —Kyon said, scared to see the sharp spears of two meters long on her hands.

—I know —Yuki remarked—. There is nothing to fear, they are not going to suffer any harm.

And with that, the alien girl approached slowly to the four vandals, who were still fighting with Koizumi without giving up, despite the fact that he was still winning.

When Yuki was at a considerable distance, she grabbed one of the spears, as a sign of attack.

—Nagato, be careful! They're dangerous! —Kyon shouted, making that the four types turned around to see what was happening.

—Well, well, the girl-statue has come. What's up? You wanna fight? —The leader asked, loftily.

—Chief, don't approach, those spears look dangerous! —One of them shouted.

The leader laughed out loud upon hearing it.

—Don't be stupid, do you think that such a small girl has enough streng…?

The leader couldn't continue the sentence, looking suddenly at his chest in horror. A spear pierced him and protruded him through his back, starting to bleed profusely. A sharp pain began to spread across the wounded area, making the man began to pale and sweating copiously from the forehead. He fell to his knees, dizzy by the pain and the blood loss, believing that this was his end. Mikuru screamed, covering her eyes, and the others stared with horror.

—But how…?

Seconds later, the leader turned to look at his chest in desperation, only to see in disbelief that the spear wasn't there anymore, nor was blood either. The pain had also disappeared, except the one from Koizumi's beating. Even he seemed to have no trace of a wound.

He had barely lasted a few seconds on the verge of death, as if it had been an illusion.

—Ch-chief, the spear has disappeared… This girl is a kind of witch!

 _Well, at least she was for two hours in the movie that Haruhi made._

Under the eyes of everyone, Yuki took the spears in her hands again, turning them into a beam of light, to take then the form of what looked like a laser gun. The members of the band looked at her horrified, while the leader was still kneeling on the floor and, unable to believe what had happened a few seconds ago.

The alien girl took the gun, pointing directly to the band. In the nozzle of the gun began to form slowly another ball of light as a sign of threat, similar to the one created with her hands moments before.

—H-hey… Look, we don't want problems. We better get the hell outta here —The leader said, reacting finally—. Let's go!

Having said that, the four delinquents, bruised by the fight with Koizumi, rose from the floor and left without saying anything, as if they departed defeated from a battle. They walked slowly and somewhat distrustful, looking back occasionally to the four brigade members.

The ball of light of Yuki's gun was reduced until it disappeared.

—I don't know about you, but I'm gonna sleep. I don't want little girls piercing me with spears and pointing me with laser guns again —The leader commented to the group.

—Do you think we've gotten in a movie's filming without wanting? Maybe then they give us some kind of baksheesh.

—I dunno man, I'm gonna sleep too. I think I drank too much. I'll not try alcohol in a month —Another of them said.

The gang continued talking as if nothing, getting quickly into an alley and disappearing from their view.

—What a bunch of idiots —Kyon muttered.

—Kyon-kun, are you alright? —Mikuru asked, approaching to him.

—Ah… Yeah, of course, Asahina-san.

 _Have I been all the time on my knees while I was lying on the ground like an idiot? And in front of Asahina-san. What a shame…_

—Do you also feel alright? —He asked, getting up from the floor.

—Yes, I'm fine… Ah! Kyon-kun, you have a bruise on your cheek —Mikuru exclaimed, looking at his face.

—It must be from the hit of before, don't worry Asahina-san.

—In the hospital they must have ice for that blow —Koizumi spoke.

—You are right. We should go now, I do not want to be here… —Mikuru commented with fear—. …By the way, Koizumi-kun, thank you for facing those four by yourself, it must have been difficult.

—It was not too much, Asahina-san. Really —Koizumi smiled.

Kyon looked at the esper with distaste, and then looked away.

—Thanks to you too, Kyon-kun. You were the first to step in and defend me —Mikuru gave him a tender smile.

Kyon blushed slightly and bowed his head, sheepishly.

—By the way, Asahina-san, given the circumstances, I think it will be better if Nagato-san accompanies you to your home —Koizumi said seriously.

—You are right…

—It will also be better if we do not comment this to Suzumiya-san. At the end of the day, we do not want her to alter the world again —He added, with a slight mocking tone.

The boys said goodbye to Mikuru and Yuki upon arriving at the hospital subway stop. The girls were already heading for their homes, and the two boys entered the hospital.

When they went to ask for ice to a nurse, she worried on seeing Kyon's bruise, and he commented her about what had happened. Of course, ignoring the details of Yuki's powers, which almost finish off with the life of the ringleader.

—Well, who would have thought we were in a dangerous neighbourhood —Koizumi said, when they reached the waiting room.

—C'mon, you could notice it from a mile away. It seemed a place led by the Yakuza —Kyon added, pressing the ice against his cheek.

Koizumi laughed.

—The truth is that you are right.

—Ouch, I don't know which is worse. With this damn ice it hurts more —Kyon complained, putting the bag away from his face.

—For that very reason that is, it hurts, but it subsides the inflammation. Here, let me see…

Koizumi approached to Kyon and gently stroked the bruise of his cheek with the thumb, causing the other boy to shudder by the contact.

—It is still swollen —Koizumi said while he stroked his cheek.

Kyon went blank for a few seconds, until he reacted and sharply put Koizumi's hand away from his face, completely flushed.

—W-what are you doing, you idiot!? Don't touch me like that, it gives me the creeps! —He said startled.

—The blow is hardly noticeable when you blush… Perhaps I have to make you blush until it heals, it will be good for your circulation —Koizumi smiled.

—Fuck off! I don't even understand how you weren't scratched, and I have to have this pain in the face, dammit. Where did you get this strength?

—Those are things I was taught at the Organization. You never know the dangers you can run. Furthermore, it has been good to me to save a damsel in distress. Well, two if you count on Asahina-san… Nagato-san also did a good job —Koizumi joked.

—If those guys didn't end with you, I'll do it myself, you idiot! —Kyon shouted annoyed, giving the esper a hit on the head.

—I was just kidding —The other laughed.

—How many times I have to tell you that I can't stand your jokes? —He said, pinching the bridge of his nose with resignation.

—But I still think I will make you blush until that blow heals —Koizumi said, still smiling.

Kyon looked at him with a desire for wanting to kill him at that moment, but he couldn't keep shouting in the hospital, and less at those hours. He simply turned away from Koizumi and settled to sleep, whispering an "idiot" with a completely red face. Koizumi could hear him and smiled, preparing to sleep in the same way.

* * *

 **N/A** : If you read the chapter, don't forget to leave a comment or constructive criticism. This encourages a lot to continue to writers, especially beginners like me. It will not cost anything and the author (me), would really appreciate it. It isn't motivating to make a fanfic with dedication and effort and that nobody bothers to comment or give their point of view. Thank you!


	5. Everything has a limit

**Chapter 5** : Everything has a limit.

* * *

 _It had already been another half week almost without realizing it, locked up in this hospital and having to endure the smiling idiot of Koizumi virtually all day._

 _The blow of my cheek was almost healed, although it still was a bit noticeable. Koizumi insisted that was thanks to his many ways of making me blush, even if it was clear that wasn't working, or so I believe._

 _I owe it all to the nurse who prepares me an ice bag every day with a smile. She reminds me of Asahina-san, although her beauty wasn't comparable to hers, nor her breast size… Anyway, she wasted her beautiful smile and her charms with Koizumi, like almost every nurse at the hospital, although they were about eight years older than him. Wouldn't that be illegal? That is, some mid-twenties nurses harass a guy whom to come of age is a few months away._

 _Shit, as much as I hate to admit it, I envy him. If he doesn't have enough with the legion of female followers he has in the prep school, now also nurses. And what's more, he dares to reject them all. Can't you see that we, the guys with low attractive, want to kill you slowly and painfully? Well, anyway, this would affect Taniguchi more; he's the one who's obsessed with women._

 _On other news, since they brought a few days ago decent couches to the waiting room and moved that horrible wooden bench away, I finally can sleep without waking up with back pain, and without meeting Koizumi close to me, since I can now sleep in a separated couch._

 _I thought that these days would be quieter without Haruhi's presence, but I was wrong when I saw Taniguchi and Kunikida appear at the entrance of the hospital, as I stretched my legs in search of something to drink._

—Hey, Kyon! —Taniguchi greeted.

—How are you? We found out about what had happened to your family by the math teacher. We are very sorry —Kunikida added.

—As you'll understand, I'm not very well. I just try not to think too much about it —Kyon said, somewhat afflicted—. …By the way, what are you doing here? Don't you have classes?

—No. The teacher we had in the morning didn't come —Taniguchi replied, while buying a soda from the vending machine next to the door.

Kyon realized that Taniguchi looked at some nurses quite shamelessly, something which was beginning to irritate him. But the worst came later, when he started complimenting one of the nurses, causing the girl to leave in disgust and drawing the attention of people passing around.

—Shut up idiot! Everyone's watching us —Kyon shouted angrily, covering the other boy's mouth—. Is that you can't control yourself nor in a hospital?

—I have no fault if the nurses are so cute —Taniguchi replied, making Kyon began to lose patience.

—Well, I think that's enough. Kyon isn't having a good time. It's not okay to make him angry —Kunikida intervened, trying to calm the situation.

 _Finally, someone with common sense._

—Well, that's why I came, to encourage our friend Kyon! —Taniguchi shouted with his arm around the other boy's shoulder—. Guess what brings you the amazing Taniguchi!

 _I hope it's not a damn ecchi magazine._

—This time it isn't an ecchi magazine…

 _Thank goodness…_

—It's an exclusive magazine with provocative photos of Ai Shinozaki! It has cost me 600 yen, so I hope you'll not waste it! —Taniguchi said, giving the magazine to Kyon, who looked at him stunned—. By the way, I already took a look to it before. You don't mind, right? I couldn't resist without seeing those huge…

—Don't finish the sentence, please. I beg you —Kyon interrupted.

 _I just hope you haven't done anything strange while you looked at the magazine… Although better I don't even think about it._

—Ah, you are here. I was warned by some shouts that I heard from the waiting room —Koizumi intervened suddenly, approaching where they were.

—Koizumi, what are you doing here? —Kunikida asked in surprise.

—Well, a relative of mine is hospitalized here, too. It turns out that we coincided at the same hospital. Isn't it convenient? —He lied with a smile.

Kyon chose to shut up and looked at him with disgust.

—Oh yeah, I heard it from that cute girl in your class… That one that wears glasses —Taniguchi commented, trying to remember.

—Sakai-san —Koizumi replied.

—Yeah, well, whatever she's called. I heard her say it the other day along with other girls in the hallway. They seemed to miss you —He added greatly envious—. Though, as you'll understand, I didn't care too much what they said being all them so cute.

Kyon's eyes began to emit anger.

—Good morning, Koizumi-kun —A nurse greeted him with a smile, passing by.

—Good morning, Ueda-san —Koizumi smiled, making the girl leave with a blush.

Taniguchi, who stared perplexed at the scene, reacted suddenly.

—Koizumi, man! You have a gift to put the girls in your pocket! I dunno how you do it!

 _Being kind, for example? I don't know if you understand the meaning of that word. Did I just say that Koizumi is kind? Ah, shut up, brain._

—You have to teach me to be like you! —Taniguchi shouted excited.

Koizumi laughed before answering.

—Well, that will be another day. The nurses are now busy working —The esper replied, directing Taniguchi kindly toward the exit, followed by Kunikida.

—So you'll give me lessons of girls' seduction?

—Of course, another day —He answered again without losing the smile.

Taniguchi's eyes lit up and a perverted grin appeared on his face.

 _No, Koizumi, tell me that you're not going to do such an atrocity. If Taniguchi got to seduce girls, the world would collapse._

—Cool! I knew you weren't a bad guy! I no longer dislike you! —Taniguchi yelled, as he left by the front door of the hospital jumping, followed by Kunikida, who looked at him with embarrassment.

Kyon kept blank at the scene that just happened, standing in front of the door and with the magazine still on his hand, while Koizumi approached to him.

—I hope you are not gonna do what you say you'll do —He said looking at Koizumi with a frown.

—No —The esper laughed—. It was just a friendly invitation for him to leave. He was being too noisy. If he remembers it later, I will invent some excuse.

—Thank god… —Kyon sighed.

—That is Shinozaki-san, right? —Koizumi said curiously, looking at the cover of the magazine.

—How do you know it? —The other asked surprised.

The esper laughed.

—Well, when I was about thirteen I used to read magazines like that. My cousins hooked me —He smiled.

 _Wow, and I thought that Taniguchi was the pervert._

—Actually, I enjoyed a lot with my cousins when I was younger. Too bad that I have not seen them for years —He commented, with a certain nostalgic touch.

Kyon noticed his melancholy gesture and tried to enliven the situation.

—Haven't you seen your cousins in years? In what kind of paradise do you live? I have only small cousins. The older one is of the age of my sister, and they're always bothering me to play with them. I always end up with my face painted or with some sort of feminine adornment in my hair because of my female cousins —He complained—. I guess I can't resist when they say "Kyon-kun" or "cousin Kyon", although I hate that nickname.

—I have never seen you play with children, but you should look very sweet —Koizumi replied with a smile.

The other boy looked at him with disgust while a reddish tone began to appear slowly in his cheeks. He looked away to not face him.

—…Anyway, I don't need this magazine. I'm not as perverted as Taniguchi or as you. I'll leave it here —He said, leaving the magazine over another pile that was near the entrance.

—What a pity that you think that of me. Just because I have abused you once while you were sleeping does not make me a pervert —Koizumi joked with a straight face.

Kyon hit him in the head, annoyed.

—Just kidding! —The other laughed.

—Your jokes are tasteless and not funny —Kyon replied annoyed, and changed the subject abruptly—. …Anyway, it depresses me to be here locked up all day. Why Haruhi does no longer comes to annoy? At least I didn't think sad things when she was bothering, and I could see Asahina-san, too.

—Perhaps Suzumiya-san has things to do —Koizumi suggested, as if he didn't know anything.

—Things to do? All she does is annoy, and I find it very weird that she didn't come these days… —Suddenly, he looked accusingly at the esper—. Don't you both will be plotting against me, right?

—Nothing further from reality —The other laughed—. She will be busy with homework, I guess. It is the last year before university and we have twice to do.

Koizumi mused for a moment before continuing.

—If you do not want to be here we can go out for a while. Then we could go out to dinner somewhere —He kindly offered.

 _I dunno why but this sounds like a trap. Of all the pretty nurses who insinuates him… Why always me? This is definitely some Haruhi's joke_.

—Okay, if you prefer to eat hospital food rather than the one of a restaurant, yourself. Then I will tell you how well I have dined —Koizumi said smiling.

 _Damn food blackmailer._

—It's not necessary, I'll accompany you… —Kyon added in resignation.

They walked through the bustling streets of Amagasaki aimlessly, without really knowing how to get back, although they could always end up asking someone.

On the way they passed in front of a Maid Cafe. In the gateway some girls dressed as maids offered them brochures and invited them to get in, but they refused politely. Kyon noticed that they approached more to Koizumi, encouraging him to enter, but he didn't give it too much importance.

The streets were full of people laden with bags and Christmas gifts. They looked cheerful and eager that the expected holidays reached. Kyon never felt excited by these days, much less now, that he was sad and listless by his family situation.

At dinner time, they entered at a small and quite cozy restaurant. They sat at a table for four with quite comfortable couches, next to the window. Kyon stared blankly through the window, with his chin resting on his hand.

—Good evening. How may I help you? —One of the waitresses asked politely, approaching to the table.

He stopped looking out the window reluctantly to pay attention to the girl. He noticed that her hair was pulled back in a pretty ponytail, to the waist height. He stared at her slyly for a moment while Koizumi asked the dinner, until she left the table with the order.

—I see you are still attracted to girls with ponytail —Koizumi said suddenly.

Kyon didn't respond and just looked away sheepishly. He hadn't realized he had been watching her for a few minutes.

—I will not deny that it fixes her very well —The esper commented.

In the absence of response, Koizumi smiled. They kept a while in silence, until Kyon decided to break the uncomfortable environment.

—Hey Koizumi, talking about girls…

—Yes?

—Have you… ever been in love with somebody?

Koizumi was perplexed considering the unexpected question, taking a few seconds to react. Kyon had always been reluctant even to greet him, and he couldn't help but being even more curious about the boy at that moment.

—Well… To be honest, the truth is yes.

—Really? And how was it?

 _Since when am I so curious? I don't even care about the lives of others, so much less about Koizumi. But I dunno why, I want to know more about him…_

—I think it was a year before moving to Nishinomiya and that the Organization separated me from my family to watch over Suzumiya-san. I was about fourteen at that time. Her name was Sayuri-san… And she was my neighbour; I lived in the house that was in front of hers, in fact. I've known her practically since forever, but I began to feel attracted to her as I got older —Koizumi's words sounded somewhat melancholic—. She was my age, but we went to different schools, sadly… And she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hair was wavy and black, at the height of the neck, and she had dark blue eyes. She used to wear a cherry shaped hairpin so that her bangs didn't bothered; it was her favourite fruit. I was always spying her from the window of my room; when she was combing, while she was studying, while she was playing with her cat… My mother always scolded me for it, telling me that it was not right for a boy of my age spying girls that way, that I would become a depraved. I was not, although I admit that I liked to smell her cherry aroma when she was near me.

 _And I thought that Taniguchi was sick…_

Koizumi laughed when mentioning the story, and then sighed before continuing.

—But she never paid me the slightest attention. She greeted me cordially because we were neighbours, but little else. It seems that she liked a boy of the same class.

 _A girl who doesn't like Koizumi? Surely it would be worth meeting her._

—And now where is she? —Kyon asked curiously.

—I stopped seeing her when I moved here, more than three years ago. Anyway, she planned to go to Hong Kong to live with her family around that time, so I guess she will be there now.

—Wow, I'm sorry…

—It does not mind, that is already over. I can not live lamenting about my past. I must just go straight on —Koizumi regained his usual smile, but this time seemed more sincere.

 _Since when Koizumi is so honest with me? Is it some kind of trap? Should I worry? Why do I keep talking to myself? Damn, shut up, brain._

After a while, the waitress came with the dishes that Koizumi had asked. Kyon imagined he would have asked what he wanted, but was surprised when he saw on the table some of his favourite dishes.

—Where is this coming from? —He asked, somewhat annoyed and incredulous.

—Where is what coming from? —Koizumi asked smiling.

—This kindness of yours. It's suspicious —He answered grumpy.

—Well, I see you have discovered me…

—Discovering what?

—I planned to earn your trust and then kill you to marry Asahina-san. We have been hiding our relationship for a long time —He explained in a serious way, making Kyon look at him perplexed.

Koizumi couldn't help but let out a laugh at seeing the face that the other boy was making.

—You don't get tired of saying stupid things? —Kyon said annoyed.

—I can not help it. Your reactions amuse me.

The other snorted and looked away, irritated.

While they were eating, they heard laughter coming from a nearby table. Kyon turned his head and found that they were three girls, more or less of their age, who were snickering. He thought it would be girl's things and didn't give it importance, until they began to talk among themselves.

—Have you seen that attractive guy from the table near the window? —One of the girls said, who was wearing too much makeup.

—Which of the two? —Asked another girl with glasses.

—Who will be? The one with stylish clothes, the other is quite normal.

Kyon wrinkled his forehead, outraged by the comment.

—Well, well, it looks like we have some fans —Koizumi smiled.

—They will be fans of yours, as always. They just called me "quite normal" —Kyon added, remarkably annoyed.

Koizumi smiled, but he said nothing.

—Do you think they are a couple? —The third girl added, who wore her hair up in two pigtails.

—How are they gonna be a couple? If they were so, the attractive guy would have a mediocre taste —The girl with makeup added.

The comments of the haughty girl began to annoy Kyon.

—Well, to me they make a nice couple, Miyuko —The girl with glasses said.

—So do I —The other one added.

Kyon frowned upon hearing the last two sentences, pinching the bridge of his nose with irritation. However, Koizumi seemed to be amused.

—Do you find it funny? What if they know it in the prep school? I don't wanna be the talk of everyone. Besides; I couldn't marry Asahina-san…

—They are just suggesting, although… It would be funny to make them believe in it truly.

Kyon looked at him with complete disgust, when, suddenly, he felt something warm resting on his icy hand. It was Koizumi's hand, who was looking at him with a penetrating gaze, making him feel uncomfortable. He wanted to move his hand away from below, but Koizumi was grabbing it hard enough to not hurt him nor let him go.

—What are you doing, idiot!? Let me go! —Kyon shouted under his breath, so as not to make a fuss.

—I want to see how those sympathetic girls react. Then you can give me your typical taps on the head if you want, I just want to have some fun —Koizumi responded in the same tone of voice, and began to look at him intensely again, making the other to look apart, flushed.

—Look, look Manami! They're grasping hands!

—And the other boy is blushing. How adorable!

—If he looked at me that way I would take him to bed instead of blushing like an idiot —The girl with makeup said, brazenly.

—Don't be so dirty, Miyuko, let us enjoy the scene.

Kyon dared to look back to Koizumi, who was smiling at him as if he were enjoying the moment.

—Do you have fun making me look ridiculous? —He asked cranky.

—The truth is that not too much —The esper replied—. I think we should act more.

Then, Koizumi moved to the edge of the couch and grabbed Kyon's legs with his own. The other boy was startled at feeling his legs trapped by the esper's, but didn't want to shout him in front of the entire restaurant and kept simply cursing, hanging his head in shame. He was grateful that no one was watching except the girls from the nearby table.

 _I'll kill you, damn smiling esper, I'll kill you and I'll bury your body in a deep pit. Well, I think I'll not play that game of zombies for a while._

—Bah, I'm getting bored. It's a shame that that hunk spends his time with the other guy before me. I'm leaving to find a boyfriend —The makeup girl said, getting up from her seat to leave.

—Wait, Miyuko! We can't go to our homes without you, our parents will scold us.

—Yes, they told us to come with you because you're the only adult.

—Well, come with me, but I get bored here.

And without further ado, the two girls left the restaurant, following the leader.

 _But what kind of parents let their daughters go out with a girl like that? Even the guys who attacked us the other day seemed like magical girls compared to her._

—If you want we can stay like this, I do not care —Irrupted Koizumi, taking Kyon out of his thoughts.

—Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Let me go already —The other added, getting rid of Koizumi's hand and the gripping of his legs with some violence.

Finally, after getting rid of the girls, they were able to finish the dinner quietly and left the restaurant with the account paid by Koizumi.

They walked awhile in silence through the streets full of lights, happy people and a lot of noise. As they passed by a less busy street, Koizumi saw a poster on the wall which caught his eye, and went to read it.

—Well, it seems that the next week they will inaugurate a winter festival —He said looking at the poster.

—I have enough with the Tanabata festival to which Haruhi forces us to go every summer —Kyon replied listless.

—This one seems quite funny. It will have fairground attractions, booths and tunnels of lights and lighting very similar to those of _Nabana no Sato_.

—Surely Haruhi forces us to go sooner or later. We just have to wait for her to get her wires crossed —Kyon replied resignedly.

—Well, we could both go before she gets her wires crossed, then —The esper boy suggested.

—I pass. I would prefer that Asahina-san accompanies me with a beautiful kimono. Besides, I don't wanna endure that you attract all the girls.

—I see, so you are jealous… —He smiled.

 _Of you? No way, I'm not Taniguchi._

—You are jealous of the girls because you want to be the only one in my life —Koizumi let out suddenly, holding the laughter.

Kyon looked at him with a look of absolute disgust. He was a quiet person and disliked to get altered, but with the nonsenses that the esper was saying lately, he had no other choice. He tried to give him one of his typical head hits, but Koizumi was quicker and managed to grab his hand, keeping it up in the air.

—These sudden attacks bring you consequences later —Koizumi commented, touching the almost healed blow on Kyon's cheek, making him shudder by the contact.

—D-don't touch me! And besides, who are you to hold my hand? Let me go! —He alleged, attempting to escape of Koizumi's grip, although in vain.

—Those are not forms. You have to ask for please —The esper smiled.

—Before dead! Let me go or… I call the police! I saw a police station near here!

Koizumi laughed at the solution proposed by the boy.

—You can not do that. Imagine how Suzumiya-san would react if she knew that the police arrested me. Do you want the world's destruction? Come on, from this less busy street nobody will hear you scream and It will barely hurt you, I promise… —As he was talking, Koizumi was getting closer to Kyon's face, giving him a slight pull on the arm that he held and approaching his body to his own.

—W-what the hell…? —Kyon looked at the esper stunned and a strong heat suddenly rose to his cheeks.

—See? You have flushed. I know you also want it… —Koizumi whispered a few centimetres from his face, and then, a few seconds later, he separated himself and let out a laughter.

The other's perplexity increased further.

—I was just joking. You have not believed it, right? —He said with a brilliant smile.

—But you'll… I'll kill you, damn bastard! —He shouted, getting rid finally from Koizumi's hand, but making a wrong move with his foot, he fell to the floor, sitting.

He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

—I help you to get up? —Koizumi asked, extending his hand.

Kyon looked up and gave him a dirty look.

—I know how to get up by myself, don't touch me —He replied, rising from the ground and wiping his pants with his hands.

—I'm sorry; I did not want to make you fall. Did you hurt yourself?

—No, I'm okay. Don't touch me anymore —Kyon said, noticeably angry.

—Do not tell me that you have believed it. Am I such a good actor? —Koizumi smiled.

Kyon decided not to respond and started walking, followed by the esper.

—I did not mean to abuse you. Although, it's not for lack of wanting to…

—…

—Just kidding, just kidding —He laughed.

The other boy remained without speaking. He seemed somewhat despondent and Koizumi tried to enliven the situation.

—So, what do you say, shall we go to the winter festival the next week? —He asked, breaking the silence.

Still no answer.

—How about if we have a kind of competition playing some games on the festival? —The esper proposed.

Kyon looked up upon hearing the proposal. He was willing to beat him just to chastise him for the embarrassment that he was making him pass lately.

—If you're as bad as in the Othello, I'll go just to beat you up —He said more lively.

—We will see —Koizumi responded in challenging tone.

The two brigade members walked through the nightly and bright Amagasaki streets aimlessly, before going back to the hospital, one more night.

* * *

 **N/A** : If you read the chapter, don't forget to leave a comment or constructive criticism. This encourages a lot to continue to writers, especially beginners like me. It will not cost anything and the author (me), would really appreciate it. It isn't motivating to make a fanfic with dedication and effort and that nobody bothers to comment or give their point of view. Thank you!

Chapter clarifications: I racked my brain looking for somewhere for winter entertainment in Japan, to make the fanfic, and I found this park that I have written in this chapter, _Nabana no Sato_. Yes, it does really exist, it's in a Japanese island called Nagashima, in Mie prefecture, Kuwana. Indeed, It's a beautiful place. Here's a page so you can see how beautiful the illuminations are, and give you an idea of where they are, since I'll write it in some following chapter. I found it a romantic atmosphere so that Koizumi and Kyon walked together. profiles / blogs / Nabana-no-Sato-tunnel-japan

 _Ai Shinozaki_ is also a real Japanese model, I put her in the chapter because I found her by chance looking for models for the magazine scene, as none convinced me, especially because of their ages. When I saw her photos I thought she had three heads, that says it all xD


	6. If the mountain Part I

**Chapter 6:** If the mountain will not come to Mohammed...

Part I

* * *

 **N/A:** Hello again after all this time. I decided to divide this chapter into two parts because I found it too long and tiring to read at once. I will try to upload the second part tomorrow or maybe next Saturday at most. Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you like it!

* * *

 _When I opened my eyes, I could only make out shadows and fuzzy lumps. I focused my sight on a distant point and I opened my eyes heavily, until at last it seemed that everything took on sharpness. Dark. Everything was dark. I heard laughter in the distance, a laugh that sounded familiar, somewhat distorted and malicious. I got up from the couch where I was and I stood up. It looked like the waiting room of the hospital, but I really couldn't say for sure because I could hardly see anything. Had the light gone? I approached to what was supposed to be the door of the waiting room and opened it, groping for the knob in the dark. I thought that, at opening the door, I would find the blinding light of the hospital hallway, but it wasn't. It was as dark as the inside of the room, or even more. It definitely had to be an electrical fault._

 _I found it weird to not listening anyone by anywhere. I couldn't hear the nurses walking back and forth, talking animatedly among themselves or with the patients, nor the doctors, nor the patients themselves or their relatives. I'm alone? Why they left me alone in the hospital? This makes no sense. Again, that distorted laughter, this time I heard it closer. It gave me the creeps and I began to have some fear. After that, I felt a cold breeze around me._

—Kyon-kun…

 _W-what the hell was that!? The distorted laughter again. The icy breeze around me wasn't going and I was starting to feel cold. Without thinking, I ran along the hallway. I don't care to be in a hospital, in such situations is better to run without thinking about anything before you get caught and gutted. I think I shouldn't see those horror films with my sister. I continued to run down the hall; I didn't remember it was so long, it seemed that never ended. Until I hit myself hard with something. It looked like a person, but I couldn't distinguish it in the dark. Shit, that hurts. I touched my forehead and my fingers stained with something. I approached my hand to smell it; it was blood._

 _"Oh, you must be more careful", the same voice that had whispered to me before said. Why is it so familiar to me? The distorted laughter was heard again, and a flash of light illuminated the hallway, preventing me from seeing anything._

 _When I opened my eyes again after that blinding light, I was in an operating room. Wait… What? Why they have me strapped to the gurney? There are plenty of doctors and nurses with masks circling around, preparing the surgical equipment. So serious is the recent blow of my head? I think that with a couple of stitches would be cured, you don't need all this._

—Doctor *******, everything is ready for the operation. You can start right away —One of the nurses said suddenly.

 _I couldn't hear the name of the doctor, since a machine did a noise just when she said it. All doctors and nurses began to leave the operating room until there was only me. Suddenly, someone came in. It was a woman. She was wearing gown, mask and surgical cap. I didn't know who it could be. She approached to me and seemed to smile behind the mask, since her eyes arched. She had pretty eyes, but a little scary. Wait… Those dark blue eyes… They sound familiar to me._

—Are you comfortable, Kyon-kun?

 _That voice… No, it can't be. Please, tell me that isn't you again._

 _The doctor took off the surgical cap and the mask she wore at once, in one swift movement that left me somewhat perplexed. When I saw who it was, I could feel how my blood run cold. I began to sweat cold and started shaking uncontrollably. Ryoko Asakura._

—Are you afraid of me, Kyon-kun? —She asked with a sweet smile.

 _Why do she calls me by my nickname? She never called me that. Actually, I think that she has never spoken to me in any way. But that didn't matter right now. Desperately, I tried unsuccessfully to get rid of the straps that bound me to the gurney, while Asakura looked at me with a smile on her face. That smile that I didn't want to see anymore._

—Don't worry; fear is normal in weak humans like you. I wonder how the fear will be felt. It's a shame not to know it. At the end of the day, I have no feelings.

 _In saying that, I realized that she thrust her hand into the pocket of the gown that she still wore. I don't know why, but the object that got out was out of focus at first, until, after a few seconds, I checked with horror what it was. The dagger with which she had tried to kill me twice, and that the second time she almost succeeded._

 _The panic gripped me as it never had done before. I began to breathe heavily, and the cold sweat nailed on my skin as small pins. I tried to reason with her, but I couldn't speak. Why the fuck I can only talk to myself? I struggled again with the straps that bound me, to no avail. I looked with horror how she approached to me even more, with the dagger in her hand._

—What a curious reaction —Ryoko said cheerfully—. Humans are really interesting.

 _It was a quick movement, I didn't see it coming. She had nailed the dagger in my broadside, like that time. Right after, she raised it smiling and shook it from side to side, causing the drops of blood to depart fired into the air. Shit, that hurts. It hurts a lot._

 _Another quick movement. This time I felt a pang in my stomach. I writhed in pain as I could, tied with those straps, while Asakura looked at me with her typical smile._

—It's a shame that Nagato-san isn't here to help you, right? I guess I finally have the pleasure of killing you —She smiled.

 _Another stab in the stomach. My vision clouded and I began to feel dizzy. Asakura stabbed me repeatedly by all my body. I could no longer feel anything. The blood that poured from my body through my clothes overflowed from the gurney and dripped on the floor. I noticed a trickle of blood slipping through my lips to my chin._

 _Suddenly, someone appeared and grabbed Asakura's arm, preventing her to continue. I couldn't distinguish it well; I saw everything blurred by the pain and blood loss. It wasn't Nagato, since it was a much taller person and looked like a man. On the verge of bleeding to death, only one name came to my mind._

 _Koizumi…_

* * *

—Are you alright?

 _Someone was shaking me gently. I opened my eyes slowly, my eyelids weighed. Am I still alive? Or I'm already on the way to limbo? I discovered that I was back in the waiting room, only that, this time, there was light._

—Ah, you are awake. You gave me quite a scare.

 _Who speaks to me? It seems as if I had been drugged. When I finished waking up, I realized that I was embraced to someone tightly. I separated myself a little, still embraced. It was Koizumi. He looked at me a little worried. His face was too close for my liking, but I didn't care too much, I don't know why._

 _We remained glancing at each other for a few seconds like idiots, until his intense gaze got on my nerves. God, but what the hell happens to me? I moved away from him and I looked away quickly. My face gave off quite heat._

—What it's supposed you're doing, you idiot? —Kyon asked, somewhat altered.

—I was worried. It seems that you had a very disturbing dream.

 _A dream?_

Kyon brought his hand to his side. He felt no pain nor was blood, and checked, with uncertainty, that there was no trace of injuries anywhere, leaving him somewhat stunned.

—Is something wrong? —The esper asked.

—No, nothing…

—You fell asleep peacefully, but soon after you started to squirm as if someone were going to hurt you. I felt worried so I sat next to you. Then you started calling me repeatedly and desperately and clung to me tightly, that is when I decided to wake you up.

 _Repeatedly? I remember saying his name just once, but who knows, I was asleep. I don't even know why I remembered him. Was I so desperate?_

Kyon remained thoughtful for a moment. Since that event in the alternative world, two years ago, his nightmares with Ryoko were constant. The blue-haired girl was wiped out by Yuki definitely and hadn't reappeared in the real world since first year of preparatory, but she always ended up manifesting where Kyon couldn't be helped by Yuki; in his dreams. Although it hadn't repercussions in the real world, he was afraid of falling into a deep sleep.

—I do not know if I have been too rough in the dream, but next time I will try not to hurt you —Koizumi joked, trying to break the ice.

Kyon looked at him a bit puzzled, still immersed in his thoughts, until he realized what he meant and beat him in the head.

—I was only jok…

—Yeah, I know that you were only joking —Kyon interrupted—. I dunno why you've become so perverted lately. I have enough with Taniguchi for having to endure you too.

—And have not you stopped to think that maybe I'm really like that? Remember that I only act in front of Suzumiya-san. Or maybe I just want to bother you —The esper leaned his face close to Kyon's, with a smile.

—I've seen the true way you are many times, and believe me, it's far from that pervert side —The other boy said, pushing Koizumi's face away with his hand—. With your true personality you would be more like a kind of psycho or yangire, like those anime characters.

—If we start comparing ourselves with anime stereotypes, then you would be like a perfect tsundere. You are quite bipolar, like them, or am I wrong?

—Ah, shut up, I'm tired of your nonsense. I need to clear my head… —Kyon said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

—Do you want to play some board game? —The esper proposed.

—Huh? Have you brought board games to the hospital?

—Just a few, to kill time. I have more at home.

Kyon looked at him frowning for a moment.

—Do not look at me like that. I like games since childhood, but since I met you I have a tough competitor —He smiled.

—You're bad at playing them, admit it.

—It can be —He answered, pulling several games out that he was wearing in his class backpack and putting them on the table—. What do you prefer? Othello, checkers, ludo?

—It doesn't matter, in the end I'll end up winning.

—Alright. We will do a competition, like in a few hours at the festival. First, Othello —Koizumi chose the game and put it in the middle of the table, pushing the others away.

—Do you still insist with that? Great, better for me when I win you in everything —The other boy added.

—Do you think I will be so permissive? —The esper said with a smile.

Kyon gave him a defiant look and they started the first game of the day.

Hours later, he left the waiting room to take a drink at the vending machine in the hospital entrance. Some nurses were talking near him.

—Are you going to go to the festival which is taken place these days?

—I can't today, I have the night shift.

—I probably go tomorrow with my boyfriend.

—What envy, Kurumada, I would like to have couple too!

—Why don't you ask that boy on the first floor if he wants to accompany you to the festival? What's his name…? Koizumi?

Kyon's eye twitched upon hearing it.

—Yes! It's a very attractive guy!

—I don't know… He seems a little young for me.

—Don't be silly, you are only twenty-three years. He's still missing a few months to be of age, but it doesn't matter, I've spoken several times with him and he's very polite and mature for his age.

—Yes, and above he's a hunk and he's tall. I think that you two would make a good couple.

—I don't really know, I don't know him too much. I've only been here for a few weeks.

—Oh, look! That boy is his friend, let's ask him.

In saying that, the three girls headed to Kyon.

—Excuse me, you're friend of Koizumi, right?

—Well, as much as friends…

—Do you know if he's single? We need a partner for our mate!

On hearing it, the young nurse blushed.

—Well, I dunno… —Kyon hesitated, pressured by the girls.

—Oh, look, he's there! One of them shouted, on seeing Koizumi appear.

The three nurses headed where Koizumi was, leaving Kyon standing at the site, without knowing how to react. One of them dragged the interested girl by the arm while she was resisting, completely flushed.

—Koizumi-kun! How are you today?

—The truth is that I cannot complain. How about you? —He smiled gently.

The three girls seemed to blush before answering. Kyon looked stunned and upset at the scene.

—We wanted to ask you something. You see, our companion is single and she would like someone to go to the festival these days…

Koizumi stood smiling as he chatted animatedly with the nurses.

 _But, what are they, nurses with a university degree, or teenagers in the middle of puberty? This is worthy of a harem anime, or rather, a sci-fi anime._

Kyon snorted annoyed and went to the waiting room, without saying anything.

After a while, Koizumi appeared with a drink on his hand. Kyon gave him a look of disgust as he sat down and started playing again.

—What? Jealous? —Koizumi asked.

—Jealous of what?

—Don't worry, I politely declined the invitation.

Kyon looked up from the checkers game and scowled.

—At the end of the day, you are the only girl in my life —The esper boy couldn't help laughing when he said that.

The other boy looked at him with disgust and threw a game chip directly to his head, but Koizumi dodged it.

—So… Would you accompany me to the festival, beautiful lady? —Koizumi said wryly.

—If it's to beat you up, of course. …And stop calling me that! —He tossed him another chip, but the esper dodged it again.

—You should have more aim if you want to win.

Kyon snorted again and violently rose from the couch, watching Koizumi with disgust while he smiled at him as if nothing happened. Annoyed, he put on his coat and scarf and left the waiting room heading for the exit, while leaving the other boy picking the games that he himself had brought.

Upon going outside, Koizumi found Kyon waiting for him beside the hospital. The esper smiled, causing the other to look away, somewhat annoyed.

It was almost dark and the streets were lit by streetlights, signs and Christmas lights, giving the city a festive and family atmosphere. From the distance, the boys of the brigade could appreciate the festival. Its lights and colours could be seen a few meters away, although the Festival of Lights, which was the brightest, wasn't operational until next week.

The festival was full of booths and carnival rides, games and small shops. Children ran back and forth persecuted by their parents, notably upset. There were also groups of friends and couples in love who watched each other nonstop.

The atmosphere made Kyon somewhat sad, and Koizumi could notice it.

—Well, are we going to have fun or do you prefer to stay there doing nothing?

—Of course not, let's enter —Kyon replied more determined, entering the festival.

They went to a shooting game, where people seemed to have enough luck to hit the target with a tennis ball, as most of them left the place with a smile, carrying a prize on their hands.

—Alright, the one who gets to ten targets first wins the game —Koizumi proposed.

—Whatever, this is too easy.

They started the game, but soon thereafter Kyon was visibly beaten, since he had only managed to hit the target twice, leaving Koizumi win with more than ten hits.

—So, it was easy? —The esper smiled.

—Shut up, I haven't concentrated yet. I'll win you in the next ones —Kyon replied annoyed, walking away and leaving Koizumi on the site.

The esper followed him with a smile of compassion in his face.

—Do you want to try there? —Koizumi said, pointing to a small tank for fishing goldfish.

—How old are you, five years old? —The other replied with a grimace of disapproval, on seeing that there were quite children trying to get some fishes.

—Maybe it is not as easy as you think.

—As you like —Kyon said casually, taking a small hook.

Fifteen minutes later, he rose from his fishing position furiously and left the bait where he had taken it.

—So… it was a game for five-year-old children… —Koizumi said, holding laughter.

—You're gaining a beating —The other said remarkably upset—. Whatever, I'm leaving. I'm starting to get bored.

—Do you get bored because you do not win? What an unethically way for not accepting defeat —Koizumi replied with a smile.

—Whatever you say.

A few seconds later, Kyon's stomach broke the silence that had formed between them, with a loud roar that indicated the need for food. He looked away, sheepishly.

—I will bring some dinner —Koizumi laughed, looking at his wristwatch—. It is high time.

—Do what you want —The other boy replied, still embarrassed.

—I will be right back —He smiled, heading for a nearby food booth, where the smell of delicious Japanese food filled the air just meters away.

 _Damn, I haven't even told him what I want to eat. Anyway, it no longer matter._

 _I amused myself giving small kicks to a stone, until I realized that that wasn't productive at all, and I stopped. I then looked up just in case I saw someone I knew, but nothing. I thought of Asahina-san. Why isn't she who accompanies me instead of Koizumi? Surely she would have put on a beautiful kimono._

 _I watched Koizumi in the distance and I saw him talking to a girl. I realized that it was the nurse from the hospital that her companions had wanted to fix her up with him before. I saw them talking animatedly, and I felt a strange feeling invading me. Why it bothered me that he was with that girl? No, no, no way. It should definitely be the hunger that I have. I got distracted from my stupid thoughts walking around, when I came across a somewhat hidden fairground ride. At the entrance it was read "House of Mirrors" and it seemed to be quite old._

 _There seemed to be nobody around and no person in charge to keep it, so I figured that it would be abandoned. I dunno why they left this lying here. I was browsing for a while to make sure it was really abandoned when someone pulled the sleeve of my coat. I turned to see who it was._

—Nagato? What are you doing here? —Kyon asked in amazement—. Asahina-san and Haruhi aren't coming with you?

—No. I came by myself —She said monotonously.

There was a silence, as if Yuki wanted him to ask.

—And… What did you came for?

—What I came to do has been completed. Now it is up to you to conclude your work —Yuki said.

Kyon was increasingly confused.

—What do you mean? —He feared the worst—. Wait… Haruhi hasn't anything to do with this, right?

—Negative.

—T-then?

Yuki clasped her hands and placed them upward, making appear a ball of light that rapidly changed in multiple objects. Suddenly, it stopped in one: it was a needle gun. Kyon paled by remembering the last time he had to use that object.

—Here you go —Yuki gave him the gun.

—What do you want me to use this for? —He asked accepting the gun with some fear.

—The operation is simple. You just have to go into the fairground ride and shoot at the mirrors when you think it is necessary. The needle gun will disintegrate in half an hour, so you must hurry up.

—Is this some kind of game? For what do you want me to do this now? It doesn't have consequences on the outside? I don't understand anything, Nagato! —Kyon said, desperate.

—Just do it. The result is more beneficial than you think. Good luck.

And without another word, Yuki turned around and walked slowly up lost in the crowd of the festival, leaving Kyon astonished in the site.

 _The result is more beneficial than you think? I still don't understand anything…_

 _When I reacted and ran for Nagato through the festival, there was no sign of her. Sometimes she's surprisingly fast, although she doesn't seem like it. I kept the gun in my coat pocket. It's not one of those things that you can be showing out there, although it seems like a toy, but I prefer not to risk going to prison for disturbing the public order._

 _My eyes were still lost in the crowd. I just thought about what Nagato had just said, and I became increasingly nervous. Then, it was when I saw her, in the crowd of the festival. She had her back. Her hair was dark blue at the height of the waist, semi collected in a red hair clip. My blood froze up. Asakura? A person walked past my field of vision, and then Asakura disappeared. Great, now I have hallucinations. If I start like that I'll end up in the nuthouse. I guess it will be hunger. I looked back at Koizumi. He was still talking and laughing with that nurse. Damn, for how long he plans to be talking? Anyway, like if I cared. I looked away from Koizumi, upset._

—Kyon-kun…

 _That voice… Am I dreaming again? I approached the entrance of the fairground ride; the voice seemed to come from within. I don't know why, but something told me to enter, although the panic was invading me entirely. I thought about it a few seconds before entering; I was afraid to meet her again, but I remembered that I had the needle gun in my pocket and that I'll probably wake up later, so I took a chance and entered, with fear in the body._

 _Inside, everything was dark. My eyes took a while to get used to the gloom, and when I saw everything more clearly I discovered that I was in a large hallway, its walls lined with mirrors that reached from ceiling to floor. Each one seemed of different sizes. The hallway wasn't straight; it turned several times as a kind of circuit. I heard footsteps around, but I saw no one. Well, it wasn't that I had much to see. I took the gun out of my pocket when I heard a laugh, the same as in my nightmares._

—Well, well, Kyon-kun, this time you come prepared.

—W-where the hell are you? Show yourself! —He claimed, nervous.

A laugh was heard and Ryoko appeared in a mirror placed near Kyon, causing him to flinch and give a few steps back.

—Are you still scared of me, Kyon-kun? How interesting —The blue-haired girl said, cheerfully.

She remained for a moment staring at the needle gun that Kyon was holding with trembling hands, and then looked at him, smiling.

—Nagato-san has been really generous to lend you the needle gun… Too bad that you're not as fast as she —Ryoko commented, and suddenly pulled out her dagger and threw it straight to Kyon, crossing the mirror like a jelly.

He could react in time and pulled himself away of its trajectory. The dagger was nailed in the opposite mirror, breaking it into thousand pieces. He could move away on time so that it didn't fall over him.

—Well, you had good reflexes this time —Ryoko smiled and disappeared from the mirror where she was, appearing in the next one, in front of where Kyon was now, who was spooked again—. Let's see now.

She took another dagger from nowhere and threw it back to him. It passed a few millimetres from his face, making him lose his balance and fall on the ground. Again, it was nailed in the opposite mirror and Kyon crawled himself on the ground for not to nail himself any piece. Without thinking, he took the needle gun that had fallen on the ground beside him as fast as he could and shot the mirror where Ryoko was, but she disappeared instantly, without actually having reached her.

—Good intent —She said, reappearing—. But I'm afraid you'll have to be faster.

Kyon rose from the floor, gun in hand.

—What do you want from me? —He claimed.

—Well, this isn't a dream, nor am I real… I guess Nagato-san had her reasons for doing this, don't you think? She was who gave you the gun and told you what you had to do. You'll have to ask her, or guess by yourself. But now isn't the time for guessing. It's time to take action —She said cheerfully.

In saying that, Ryoko multiplied herself and appeared in all the mirrors of the hallway, carrying a dagger and a sweet smile. Kyon turned pale and started to panic, even more than he was. He grabbed the gun with his trembling hands and began to shoot all the mirrors he could. The needles that came into them reached the Ryokos who were inside and made them disappear, but they were still too many, and Kyon ran out of needles. As much as he pulled the trigger, none came out already.

—What a bad luck… —The Ryokos said cheerfully, all at once—. Prepare for your end.

 _They said that last sentence with a strange distorted voice, as in my last dream. Whichever mirror I looked, all of them were full of Asakuras, smiling at me with a dagger in their hands. I began to shake uncontrollably. I threw the gun to the ground and I fell on my knees beside it, nailing my elbows on my legs and covering my face with my hands. This can't be real. I just wanted one person to help me at that time, and I shouted the name of Koizumi, although it only came out a strangled whisper._

 _At that moment, when I was already despondent, I felt a hand resting on my shoulder. I thought it was Asakura, who had gotten out of the mirror somehow, and I stood up nervous, clutching the gun desperately. In the gloom, I discovered that it wasn't her, because it was something higher than me._

—Are you okay? What are you doing here? —It was Koizumi's voice.

 _When I heard it, I approached him unconsciously and fell on his shoulder, breathing relieved. I felt his arms resting on my back, giving me a hug. On another occasion, I would have gave him a beating, but now I didn't care. I was too scared to react. I dunno how long we were like that; it was a long time, until the conscious part of my brain came to itself when I saw myself reflected in one of the mirrors. Asakura had disappeared along with the other ones, and instead of them, I saw Koizumi and myself._

 _He kept hugging me and I leaning on him, too close for my liking. I just thought "What the hell am I doing?" and I pulled away from him abruptly, breathing heavily and with my face burning on heat. I could see Koizumi in the darkness making a gesture of disappointment, but I hope I was mistaken and it was only my imagination. Then he returned to his typical and radiant smile, that it could be seen in the darkness and that unhinged me so much._

—Well, I think it is time to come out of here —The esper commented suddenly.

—Yeah, let's go anyway —Kyon replied with some disgust, and followed the hallway of mirrors towards the exit, followed by Koizumi.

When both stepped outside, everything was as before. Children ran, couples were walking together and everyone had fun, oblivious to what had happened inside the fairground ride. Kyon didn't realize that he still had the gun in his hand until it began to disintegrate, as Yuki had said. He made sure no one was watching him until the gun disappeared.

—So Nagato-san has been here —Koizumi said seeing the disappearance of the gun.

—Yeah. I have some things to discuss with her the next time we meet —Kyon said annoyed, looking around selflessly.

Koizumi smiled sympathetically.

—Well, I think it's already time to go for dinner.

—I'm not hungry, I've just lost my appetite —Kyon said reluctantly.

Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly, causing them to remain blank for a few seconds.

—I promise I will not take too long this time —Koizumi said holding laughter.

—Good. I'll wait for you on that bench from there —Kyon replied embarrassed, going to a bench opposite to the food booth.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **N/A:** Please, if you read the chapter, don't forget to leave a comment or constructive criticism. This encourages a lot to continue to writers, especially beginners like me. It will not cost anything, and the author (me), would really appreciate it. It isn't motivating to make a fanfic with dedication and effort and that nobody bothers to comment or give their point of view. Thank you!


	7. If the mountain Part II

**Chapter 6** : If the mountain will not come to Mohammed...

Part II

* * *

Five minutes later, Koizumi appeared laden with containers of food, which he left on the bench between him and Kyon. The other boy looked at the food somewhat restless. It had been more than an hour since he started to get hungry.

—You can have it all if you want. I have eaten before —Koizumi smiled.

—Thank goodness, I was hoping you'd say that —The other said without further ado, grabbing the tonkatsu bowl and the chopsticks and starting to eat with some anxiety.

While he was eating, Kyon looked at the containers more closely, and realized that they were again his favourite dishes, like the other day at the restaurant. He looked at Koizumi with an unfriendly face as he chewed.

—Is it good? —The esper asked as if nothing.

—I dunno what do you pretend with this, but I start to get angry —Kyon said taking another container of food.

—I told you the other day, I plan to kill you and marry Asahina-san —He smiled, while the other looked at him with rage—. Oh, by the way, I have also planned to have ten children with her.

On hearing that, the other boy nearly choked, having to quickly sip the tea that the esper had brought him. Koizumi couldn't hold back anymore and laughed.

—I'm sorry, are you okay?

Kyon gave him a dirty look and continued eating.

—I'll be better when I give you a beating.

—Seeing how those guys from the other day left you, don't hold your breath —He smiled.

—You want me to start now? —He asked aggressively, raising his fist.

—Just kidding —Koizumi said, putting a hand in front of him.

—I dunno for what is this sudden attack. Besides, I always give you beatings and you stay like if nothing.

—Maybe it is that I like your sudden tsundere attacks.

Kyon looked away irritated, with some colour in his cheeks.

After devouring the food in just five minutes, they were silent for a while, sitting and watching as people passed.

—Sorry about before —Koizumi said suddenly, breaking the silence.

—Hm? What? —Kyon asked somewhat confused.

—Having left you alone. I found Takada-san and I spent the time talking to her.

—Oh, that. It doesn't matter —He said absently.

—When I said goodbye to her I did not see you and I looked for you, and then I heard you calling me inside that fairground ride. When I saw you, you were quite scared and I worried. It was Nagato-san's work, right?

—…Yeah. She gave me the needle gun and told me what to do.

—I'm sure she did not do it with bad intention. Nagato-san is very noble. Surely she did it with some good purpose.

—I guess… Anyway, I'll talk to her later.

—What was what happened inside there?

—What always happens in my nightmares since two years ago: Ryoko Asakura —Kyon replied, listless—. It's always the same; I have nightmares of all kinds with her. I dream that she's chasing me through dark alleys with her dagger and with that odious smile; that she shows at me at any place, in people's face; that she laughs ominously…

—So that is the reason why I find you almost always listless in school. You try to keep your sullen expression, but by your face I can tell when you have had a nightmare. Your eyes are sad and you look discouraged —Koizumi explained, compassionate.

—I see that now you dedicate to find my moods. Do you want me to give you a medal to the stalker merit or something? —Kyon added sarcastically.

—I really missed your sarcasm —The esper said with a smile—. I do not consider myself a stalker, I only care about you.

Kyon glared away.

—Anyway, the worst thing is when she gets to reach me and stabs me, like that time in the alternative universe —He continued explaining a little later, dejected—. I know they're just dreams, but they seem too real… Damn, I don't wanna be on the brink of death again, it's horrible.

—You do not have to be afraid; I'm here to help you. I could not do it in the alternative universe two years ago because Nagato-san asked me to not accompany you, but next time I will not hesitate to do it. It is not for nothing that I have powers, right? I do not want to be three nights without sleeping again because of the concern.

—Three nights… Without sleeping? —Kyon asked confused.

—Exactly. When you were in a coma.

—But… Wasn't it Haruhi who stayed the three days with me?

—Of course, she was also with you all the time —He smiled—. I talked with Asahina-san and Nagato-san about staying also for the night and as long as possible during the day. Suzumiya-san seemed a little upset about the decision, but she finally accepted.

Kyon frowned at Koizumi, somewhat disturbed by the confession.

—So… You also missed class those three days? —He asked pissed.

—That is. I received a penalty from the Organization, aside from the one that I received for searching the hospital where you entered without the consent of my superiors —He explained as if nothing.

The other boy was still looking at him somewhat disturbed.

—And all those penalties… Don't you care about them?

—It's not that. But I feel that at least they were worth, especially when I saw you awakening —He replied, making Kyon blush slightly.

After the small talk, a lightning covered the night and bright sky of Amagasaki, followed seconds after by a loud rumble.

—Well, it seems that a storm is coming —Koizumi said.

—It seems so —Kyon responded selflessly looking at the laces of his sneakers, until he saw small drops falling around his feet—. I think it would be better we get back to the hospital.

It began to rain harder. The people who were at the festival started running hastily, covering themselves with whatever was at their hand and taking shelter where they could. Kyon put on the hood of his coat and Koizumi covered as he could with his arm as they ran down the street, toward the hospital.

When they arrived, the sliding front door was locked. There was also no one on duty around, and although they called, no one came.

—Great, what do we do now? —Kyon complained watching from the covered front porch how it was raining heavily.

—Well… I guess our only option is to go to a cheap hotel room, where probably we will have to share a very narrow bed —Koizumi replied seriously, emphasizing the last three words.

Kyon looked at him with disgust.

—We will stay here until they open.

—Whatever, I do not mind waiting —Koizumi said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

The other boy looked at him again with disgust and settled down to wait in the same way, but thirty minutes went by and no one showed up. The rain didn't seem to cease and an icy wind began to rise, causing Kyon to shiver in cold.

—We can stay out here for the night. It is not so bad, right? —The esper commented mockingly.

They stayed a few minutes in silence. After debating where they should spend the night, Kyon had no choice but to reluctantly accept to stay at the esper's home. Anyway, he didn't want to spend the night at his empty and lonely house.

They took the train, and reached Nishinomiya at eleven p.m.. Koizumi's house was something closer to the station, so they only took about fifteen minutes by foot.

 _I had never gone to Koizumi's house. I thought that he lived in a block of apartments just like Nagato, but when I saw it, I noticed it was quite different. It was much smaller than hers; it had only five floors and seemed more familiar. Each floor of the building had an outside corridor, as if it were a terrace, and the top floor seemed to have a house less than the others, forming the wall as a kind of sloping roof. It hadn't a doorman, like Nagato's building. I guess the neighbours would know each other better here._

—Sorry about the mess —Koizumi said as he opened the door of his house.

—What mess? —Kyon asked, arching an eyebrow at seeing the neatness of his home.

The esper smiled.

—I think we'd better to put our coats to dry. They are soaked.

—As you like —Kyon gave him his coat, checking everything from the entrance.

Koizumi went quickly to leave them at a place where they could be dried, leaving the site.

 _Well, it isn't very different from my entrance._

—It is done. I put them on the radiator —Koizumi said reappearing.

Kyon looked everywhere suspiciously as he stood at the entrance. Koizumi looked at him with a kind smile.

—Do not stand there. You can go to the dining room if you want.

The other boy gave him a defiant look for a few seconds.

—Yeah, the truth is that it's cold to stay here —He said, and walked to where the esper had indicated, while he followed him with his typical smile.

 _I had to go through his kitchen before reaching the dining room, as it was the only way to access. I wonder if the architect of this house received the qualification by changing it with an organ trafficker in some dark alley. Well, I think it's time to leave that kind of movies for a while._

 _When I walked in, everything was predictably ordered, as expected from "Mr. Perfect Smile". He had a Japanese style table in the center of the room, a large couch against the wall and a flat screen television with a small cabinet at its side. There also was a window with a big terrace, and I looked through it. You could see a part of the city. Well, it's normal, living on the fourth floor. I'm envious; from my window you can only see the front house._

—Please, take a seat —The esper invited him, kindly.

Kyon didn't hesitate and hurried to sit near the table, with his arms and legs tucked under it, near the heater.

—The truth is that it is quite cold —Koizumi remarked.

—Too much.

Koizumi smiled and shifted his gaze to the small trickle of water that they had left on the floor upon entering. They were also soaked by rain.

—Well, we'd better change before we leave this even worse —He commented—. Would you like to take a bath?

—Is there hot water?

—Yes. Although perhaps we should bathe together to save water —Koizumi said with serious gesture.

—I think it would be more effective to lock you up in the terrace and to shower yourself with the rain —Kyon replied sarcastically.

—I will go first —Koizumi smiled, giving up—. I will not take too long —He added, leaving the room while Kyon scowled at him.

 _Great, now I've forgotten to ask him how the TV is turned on. Well, I guess it'll not be that difficult._

Kyon reached the remote control that was in the middle of the table. To his amazement, he found that it had too many buttons and hesitated if turning it on for a moment, just in case he touched the button he shouldn't.

 _But what's this, a remote control or a device to contact alien life forms? It looks like something that Nagato would use. And the TV doesn't seem to have buttons…_

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and left the remote control again on the table.

 _I didn't want to think too much about the fact that I had to stay overnight at Koizumi's place, and even that at one moment to another I would have to use his bathroom. The thought of it makes me feel uncomfortable._

 _I tried to get rid of the weird thoughts and I began to inspect the room, although with four counted things isn't that there was much where inspect._

 _I felt somewhat bad at nosing others' things, in fact, I'm not used to it, but when I think they are from Koizumi, the guilt disappears. He deserves it because of the shame he has put me through lately._

 _I walked silently toward the TV and I knelt in front it. It had a cabinet below that I wouldn't let escape. I opened it, and to my amazement, I discovered that he had a Play Station 3, and even a Xbox. Since when do this guy likes videogames? And not one, but two consoles. And I have to settle myself with the Play Station 2, which is half broken up because of my sister, who sometimes gets too excited to play and hits it. Anyway…_

 _I closed the cabinet below the TV, somewhat indignant, and I went straight to open the one which was next to it; it called me more attention. When I opened it, I got the feeling that Koizumi had docked an entire video store. By the way, those sites still exist? Anyway, it doesn't matter. I would say that there were over one hundred films on DVD there. Is that he can't download all them from the Internet as we all do?_

 _I doubted a little, but I dared to pull out some of them to see of what they were about. There was of everything; action movies, adventure, detective, mystery… Romantic? I wrinkled my nose and went back to put in the cabinet that Japanese drama that I had just found._

 _I was beginning to get bored of finding so strange film genres, until another DVD cover caught my attention. I pulled it out with some fear and when I saw the cover I went blank. But what the hell…? This can't be true._

 _Imagine something that Koizumi would never have. Well, he does. Exactly, it was a hentai game. I approached the cover further to my face to check that I was wrong. Yeah, Kyon, there's a half-naked girl with a tattered schoolgirl outfit in the cover, making a face of having fun. You maybe haven't seen many like that in real life, well, without counting with Asahina-san and the provocative costumes that Haruhi makes her wear, but I guess that doesn't count entirely._

 _I reacted from my stunned state and took the other DVDs that were beside it; about ten. Yeah, they were all hentai. He even had some movies. Seriously, is this true? I couldn't believe it coming from Koizumi. From Taniguchi I can expect that he have his whole room full of this, or even all his home, but Koizumi? I dunno if leaving this house for my own safety now, just for what might happen._

—Do not you know it is rude to snoop others' things? —Koizumi said in his ear, suddenly.

Kyon was startled and looked back, finding himself too close to Koizumi, who was crouched behind him with a smile. He wanted to get away from him, but his socks, still wet, slipped, dropping him sitting on the floor.

—I see you have discovered my little private collection.

—What the hell do you have that for? It doesn't seem proper to you —Kyon asked still trying to get away from the esper.

—All human beings have needs, isn't it?

Kyon went blank, unable to speak.

 _Wait, what? Does he have hentai for…? God, I don't even wanna think about it. I've seen those kind of magazines because Taniguchi lends them to me, since I'm not able to buy them, but it will never occur to me… Besides, I live with my parents and my sister, well, and the cat too. For my sanity, I hope you don't say it seriously._

 _When I looked more closely at Koizumi, I realized that he was shirtless. He was only wearing the bottom of the pajama, apart from having wet hair and a towel on his shoulders. Great, the last straw to make me more nervous. I have seen him many times in summer when the whole brigade goes to the pool, but now he looked more attractive than usual. Wait, what the fuck did I just thought? I think my dreams with Asakura are making me paranoid._

—I had them reserved for you, as a punishment for having won you at the festival —Koizumi said, pointing the games with his chin.

—Huh? For me?

—Yes. So that you could play and learn how to be a good maid to please your master Koizumi —The esper added as if nothing.

—What…? —Kyon's was dumbfounded.

Koizumi laughed out loud, making Kyon to bother and hit him hard on the head.

—First rule of a maid: do not hit your master —The esper explained massaging the blow of his head—. Unless you are doing other things…

He approached slowly to Kyon, who was still sitting on the floor and somewhat stunned, remaining a few centimetres from his face.

—Do you want to do other things? —He whispered in his ear, causing him to shudder and blush completely—. …Other things like bathing. I left the bathroom a while ago.

Koizumi smiled, separating from Kyon, who had his face completely red and stared at him in disbelief. Upon seeing him, he couldn't help but let out another laugh.

His expression turned from disbelief to anger, looking at the esper grimly. He rose from the ground with disgust and went to the bathroom, leaving the other guy standing in the dining room with a compassionate smile.

Fifteen minutes after leaving, Kyon appeared again.

—Uh… Hey, Koizumi, don't you have smaller pajamas? —He asked with annoyance.

Koizumi left the task he was doing of ordering the DVDs that Kyon had pulled out and turned to face him. The esper had left him in the bathroom one of his pajamas for after bathing; a long-sleeve T-shirt and a pair of long elastic pants. Somewhat old, but quite comfortable and warm. Anyway, it was something long for Kyon, since he was smaller than the esper. Luckily, it wasn't too big from the waist, as both had similar complexion, although it was still somewhat big.

—Sorry, I'm not as small as you —He mocked with a smile.

—As far as I know, you're just eight centimetres taller than me, so don't boast.

—Well, I'm afraid I do not have pajamas of your size —He added—. Anyway, you look quite cute in that, you look like a small child whose clothes are too big for him.

Koizumi turned away again and continued to placing the remaining DVDs in its respective site. Kyon looked at him with distaste and a blush on his face, folding the cuffs of the T-shirt and the low part of the pants.

—Well, it is done —He finished, closing the cabinet and rising up from his position.

—Hey, Koizumi… Where are we supposed to sleep? —Kyon asked with some trepidation.

Koizumi crossed his arms and placed a hand on his chin, making a thoughtful gesture while Kyon looked at him with a frown.

—Well, I have only one bed, and we will have no choice but to share it, so I do not know whether sleep would be the right word… —He commented with serious gesture.

Kyon took off one of the slippers and threw it to him, although the esper dodged it.

—Just kidding —He said smiling as usual, picking the slipper from the floor and handing it to Kyon, who snatched it from his hand with violence—. If you want, you can sleep in my room. I will sleep on the couch.

—No way. I sleep here, I don't care.

—As you want, but here is colder than…

—I don't care —He interrupted.

—I assure you that my room is not nothing to shout about, but alright, if you do not want to sleep there I will bring you a blanket, at least —The esper said, giving up and leaving the room.

 _Knowing you, I dunno if that that your room isn't anything special it's true. And with what I discovered a while ago in the cabinet, I don't even want to know what you have there._

A moment later, Koizumi returned carrying a blanket and a pillow.

—How fortunate, I found a spare pillow in my closet —He commented—. Are you sure you want to stay here?

—I'm sure —Kyon said.

Koizumi hesitated, but finally ended up accepting.

—Alright. Then I will take the opportunity to do some backward homework.

—Are you gonna do homework at this hour?

—Yes —He smiled, looking at his wristwatch—. It's only half past twelve, I have some time. I'm used to sleeping little anyway. When Suzumiya-san creates closed spaces at dawn, I'm warned by my superiors at any hour, so I have to be alert. However, since in recent years her alterations have lowered quite, I can sleep better, although I'm still getting alerts.

Koizumi seemed not to care too much about the fact that he had just explained, since he kept smiling as if it were nothing, something that irritated Kyon greatly.

—Oi, Koizumi, I know it's not very nice to wake up at dawn, I say it to you, that I have a little sister who loves horror movies and then has trouble sleeping at night, so you don't need to be always smiling —He said a little tired.

—No, I do not smile for that. The truth is that I have been exhausted for it until recently, when the activity dropped.

—So? You don't need to pretend that stupid smile, now we aren't with Haruhi —He protested.

—Maybe I'm not pretending and I'm smiling for something else.

Kyon looked at him puzzled, looking away angrily shortly after.

—Well, it is a shame, but I cannot stay here all night, as much as you want.

—Yeah, sure. For me you can go now.

—It's okay. I will do homework before it gets later.

—I don't know how you feel like doing it, at this hour —Kyon said, letting out a yawn.

—Blame it on a certain person who has not let me sleep the last two weeks.

—Blame yourself; nobody forces you to accompany me in the hospital.

—Yes, maybe you are right… —He said somewhat melancholic, irritating Kyon.

—Anyway, good night —The other boy tried to end, annoyed.

—Good night —Koizumi smiled, turning to his room, and stopping a moment before leaving the dining room—. By the way, if you are going to see any of the hentai DVDs, do not make too much noise, so the neighbours might think.

—I didn't mean to do it, you jerk! —Kyon shouted, throwing another slipper again, but Koizumi closed the door laughing, before it could reach him.

He could still hear Koizumi laughing as he picked up the slipper. Annoyed, he went to the couch and quickly wrapped himself with the blanket, covering up until the nose.

 _I looked up to look out the window. The night lights illuminated the city. It looked like it had stopped raining, and I cursed myself for wanting to be anywhere but at Koizumi's home. At my home, for example. I miss sleeping in my bed and being awakened by my sister's shouts. Anyway, I didn't want to think much more about it. Doing it made me feel too sad, so I tried to think of something else._

 _I thought of why Nagato would want me to play that awful game this afternoon. I guess it would be to get rid of my fear for Asakura, although I don't understand how her powers or alien utensils could help me with that. Anyway, I had to talk to her the next time to clarify some things._

 _I tried not to think of anything else so that I could sleep, but I kept turning it over in my head._

 _Suddenly, it came to my mind what Koizumi had just said to me a moment ago. "Maybe I'm not pretending and I'm smiling for something else". What did he mean with that? The truth is that lately his smile seemed more sincere than when I first met him, especially these last weeks. Although he kept pretending when he smiles to Haruhi's nonsense. It seems that he only smiles sincerely at me, and that makes me feel uncomfortable._

 _When I thought about it, a strong heat rose to my face, and the cold that I felt dissipated suddenly. It bothered me greatly and I turned away in the couch, trying to sleep and trying not to think about Koizumi's stupid smile._

* * *

 **N/A:** I hope you liked it! There will be a surprise in the final part of the next chapter. I guess it's the surprise you've been waiting for if you've read this far, so you must wait a little longer =)

Clarifications: I didn't want to make Koizumi OOC with the hentai stuff, I just wanted to invent his likes or interests since in the anime his life and personality are barely known.

 **N/A:** Please, if you read the chapter, don't forget to leave a comment or constructive criticism. This encourages a lot to continue to writers, especially beginners like me. It will not cost anything, and the author (me), would really appreciate it. It isn't motivating to make a fanfic with dedication and effort and that nobody bothers to comment or give their point of view. Thank you!


	8. Why me?

**Chapter 7:** Why me?

* * *

 **N/A:** Hello everyone. I haven't uploaded chapters for a while, but I've been a bit busy with chapter 9 since I'm still translating it, so I leave this new chapter here by the moment. I hope chapter 8 and 9 doesn't take too much time to edit and translate anyway. I hope you like it. (Sorry if this chapter is too long, but I didn't want to split it up in two parts for not to delay the chapter even more).

* * *

 _I awoke in the morning like a puppy huddled up for warmth. The couch was strangely more comfortable than I remembered yesterday, and rather warmer._

 _I started to open my eyes slowly; my eyelids weighed. I felt really comfortable and I didn't wanna wake up, but I felt I had the need to do it. I realized that my forehead was resting against something warm and comfortable, moving quietly along with a sound similar to a heartbeat. I was surprised, but I didn't give it too much importance; I was still half asleep anyway._

 _I also noticed something surrounding my shoulders and falling behind my back. I started to get even more surprised and I opened my eyes heavily. I was curled up under the sheets and blanket, and I started to set them aside slowly, still with narrowed eyes. A mild tickling brushed my neck, like if someone were breathing over me. Wait… Someone? I was trying to remember where I stayed to sleep yesterday, but I couldn't. It's that I got drunk yesterday? But what the hell I'm saying, I don't even like alcohol._

 _Before the doubt ended up with me, I left my fetal position and emerged from between the sheets, like an animal that had just finished hibernation. When I came out, the sun coming from the window gave me full in the face, forcing me to close my eyes again. But who thinks about leaving the curtain open wide? I always leave it closed before I go to sleep._

 _Blinded by the sun, I gave up and fell back on the bed, resting my head on the pillow. A lump by my side covered me from the sun, and at least it let me see something while I finished waking up. When I stretched, I saw that I had a face a few centimetres from mine. I separated a little; it was Koizumi. He had a few strands of hair on the face, but they even made him look better than when he was combed. Stupid esper, even when he's sleeping he's attractive. I felt like painting it with a permanent marker, to see if the girls fixed their eyes on him having a moustache and glasses drawn for life. I laughed to myself imagining Koizumi like that, but then I realized the stupidity. How old am I, five? God, not even my sister would do that._

 _I stared at him with a frown. His features were more adult than when I met him; it'll be because it's been over two years since then. He almost looks older than he's. And I've barely changed in two years. Damn genetics._

 _I was realizing that I was looking at Koizumi gawking like a lovesick schoolgirl, and a feeling of restlessness began to invade me. It was then when I realized the situation; I was sleeping with Koizumi, in the same bed and too close to him. His arm was over my shoulder and it was his chest where I had my head supported when I awakened, which fortunately was covered, not like yesterday. How the hell did I wind up here? Now I remember that yesterday I went to sleep on the couch, and I didn't even know where his room was._

 _I rose up and looked at Koizumi with some anger, and, of course, the heat suddenly invaded my face. Great, now I look like a blushing idiot. I pushed his arm out and left the bed in a hurry, and, as luck is always on my side, I tripped over something that was lying on the floor and fell sitting, making enough noise so that people in Canada could hear me, and wake Koizumi and a half of the neighbourhood up. I wonder why I was conceived with such an appropriate gift of clumsiness._

—Ah… Good morning —Koizumi greeted, running his hand over his face for stretching—. What are you doing there? Have you decided to sleep on the floor?

—I wonder the same thing. What am I doing here? It's supposed that I should be sleeping on the couch —Kyon clarified, altered.

—I agree with you, you should. The truth is that you surprised me greatly last night with your sudden presence —The esper said with a morning smile—. I never imagined that you would do such a proposition…

—What proposition? What are you talking about?

—Well, yesterday I finished my homework about half past two at dawn. Shortly after I went to sleep, but suddenly the door opened and you appeared in my room out of nowhere.

—I don't remember any of that, you're not kidding me?

—You do not remember it because you were asleep. I noticed that you were in a somnambulistic state.

 _Somnambulistic? I never remember in my life having got up while I slept._

—Somnambulism is common in people who are going through your family situation. But, still… Do not you remember what happened next? —Koizumi asked seriously, putting his hand on his chin in a pensive mood.

—What happened next? Explain yourself! —The other boy began to get nervous.

—When you came to my room you headed to my bed and stayed up a few seconds, looking at me. I did not know what to do, so I waited to see some reaction… —Koizumi paused before continuing.

—And then what? —Kyon asked again, whose patience was running out.

—Well, then… You asked me desperately to possess you wildly. You pounced on me and started to unbutton the two buttons on the collar of my pajamas, and the truth, I could not resist, you looked too adorable. We were doing it nonstop for two hours; that is why you found yourself so tired. Can you still sit after last night? —Koizumi said calmly, seeing that Kyon was still sitting on the floor.

He didn't know how to react. His expression changed from puzzlement to acquire an intense reddish tone, to give off an aura of anger within a few seconds. He was used to Koizumi's jokes since he knew him, and many of them were in a bad taste, but this one had exceeded all limits he knew.

Without thinking, he took Koizumi's backpack with which he had met a few minutes ago and rose from the floor, direct to beat him. However, the accumulated anger didn't made him calculate well and tripped over his own feet, falling face down on Koizumi's legs, who was sitting on the bed and hadn't even moved.

—So… Do you still feel like? —The esper asked, on seeing the strange position in which both had remained.

—Shut up! —Kyon said, rising from his position and hitting him, this time with the backpack that he still carried.

—I had never met anyone who does not tolerate jokes —Koizumi said laughing and rubbing his head, where the other had hit him.

—I can put up with any decent joke, but not yours. They're unbearable and tasteless.

—And I thought that they were witty. At least that is what my family says.

—What a pity they had deceived you that way —Kyon said selflessly—. Anyway, your family at least can bear you…

—What a bad fellow brigade. I think that I will inform Suzumiya-san about your disagreements with the second leader —Koizumi said thoughtfully.

Kyon gave him a bleak look while the esper smiled at him as if nothing, before continuing.

—Do not worry, for her not to punish you as usual, I will tell her that you can be my slave for life. You should only wear a pretty maid outfit and call me "master Koizumi". Although you would do more intimate tasks, besides serve me. Do you seem it a good deal? —He said with a grin.

 _I wanted to kill him slowly and painfully, but I preferred to put the anger on hold for a while. I had had enough and I had only just wake up. Has this guy been serious ever in his life? Of course, his true personality gives even fear; he seems like some kind of psychopath. Why he doesn't behave like that? It isn't that I liked it, but I'm surprised that he had left behind his true self._

—You are considering it seriously, by what I see. Think about it, you will have shelter, food, and, of course, shared bed.

Kyon grimaced with disgust and hit him once again.

—You're worse than Taniguchi, and the worst is that you only act like that with me. That's one of the things that unhinge me about you.

—I cannot help it, I like getting you nervous. You look quite lovely —Koizumi replied, smiling.

The other boy looked away in shame.

—You see? Like now. My effort is worth it, do not you think?

Having received no answer, he continued.

—Do you know? I think I have been holding this for too long, but I cannot anymore… —In saying this, Koizumi ran his hand through his hair bringing it back, in a movement that let Kyon perplexed, who looked at him completely flushed—. I want to…

He was slowly approaching him. The other boy moved back at the same time, until he reached the edge of the bed and their faces remained a few centimetres away.

—I want to… Eat, you don't? It is high time for breakfast —He said getting away from Kyon, who ended up falling to the ground.

Koizumi laughed at the scene.

 _God, why can't I be surrounded by normal people? And all for talking to Haruhi the first time I saw her. If I hadn't spoken to her, now I would have a normal life and another poor wretch would have run my "luck". Why happens all this to me?_

Still sitting on the floor, Kyon rubbed the bridge of his nose noticeably upset, cursing softly. Koizumi couldn't help looking at him with some guilt.

—I go first to the bathroom and then I will prepare breakfast. If you want you can go to the living room to watch TV while —Koizumi proposed while he got out of bed and took clothes and other things to get ready.

—No thanks, I don't watch TV in the morning. Children's cartoons aren't very entertaining.

—I see —The esper smiled—. Well, you can stay here if you want, or you can see hentai in my absence, but you know, do not do much noise…

—No need —The other interrupted—. The first choice seems better to me —He added, showing a rather forced smile.

—Well, I will let you stay as long as you do not disorder anything.

—What do you think I am, five years old?

—Okay, but if some game of adults disappears, I will know who will be entertained with it at home.

—Go before I annihilate you —Kyon threatened, taking a slipper.

—I see you like to throw slippers; I'm afraid you will be a quite tsundere maid, but that is no problem, with a few punishments I think I will get to correct you —Koizumi scoffed.

—You wanna check now how tsundere I'm? —He asked quite upset, about to throw the slipper.

—Maybe later —The esper laughed, to go out and close the door of his room behind him shortly after.

Kyon stared at the door with a frown for a while, still with altered blood, releasing the slipper on the floor and putting it back on his foot.

He guessed that he would have about fifteen minutes until Koizumi left the bathroom, so when he relaxed a little, he began to look every corner of his room, without much enthusiasm.

 _Well, it doesn't look very different from my room, though, is far more orderly. The only thing that didn't fit with its perfect order was the damn backpack with which I have encountered at waking up._

 _I hadn't noticed that he had ecchi themed posters on the wall, including some near hentai, since most of the women's clothes left little to the imagination. Where did he get all of this? I wrinkled my nose and started to look more things._

 _I could notice that, at the foot of the bed, he had several stacks of board games; the ones he brings so that we can play in the brigade club. I calculate that he would have more than fifteen stacked games, plus some that were on the wall shelves. I got quite surprised; why does he need so many? He likes playing with me that much? At the feeling of discomfort and embarrassment that overcame me at the thought, I decided to distract myself with something else._

 _Then, I approached one of the shelves. It was full of books, magazines that I didn't want to know what they were about and figurines of half-naked anime girls. Wait, seriously? I approached further to make sure that I wasn't paranoid and I stood glancing at it. Exactly, he had several figurines of scantily clad girls, like an otaku in need of affection._

 _I hesitated for a moment, but I dared to take one of the figures from his pedestal carefully and I kept watching it in my hands with a frown. I didn't even know if it was from an anime or a video game. I haven't seen anime in years; the one that usually watch it is my sister…_

 _The girl of the figure had dark brown hair to the waist and tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were a mixture of brown and golden and she was wearing a yellow bathing suit that covered her the least. What most stood out to me was that the girl had barely chest. The other figures had too exaggerated attributes, but this was almost flat. Maybe Koizumi likes loli type girls? I don't even want to imagine._

 _I also realized that the girl had an angry expression while her face was flushed, as if she had a tsundere personality._

 _Wait… Doesn't it look a bit like Haruhi? Although with long hair it would be more similar to the Haruhi of the alternative world, but, why would Koizumi have a figure that looked like Haruhi? I wrinkled my nose, puzzled. Since I came to his home yesterday, I do nothing but discover things that I had never imagined from Koizumi, and I don't know what to think._

 _Still with the figure in my hand, I didn't realize that the bedroom door opened again. Koizumi had already got out of the bathroom and was fully settled. I stared at him with an idiot face while he smiled as another idiot. It was a difficult scene to describe that surely will remain etched in the section of my brain specially dedicated to awkward moments._

—Wow, I did not know you had that kind of perverted hobby —Koizumi said on seeing him.

—That's what I should say to you. At least I'm a decent person.

—Sure, a decent person who fixes his eyes at the curves of Asahina-san. It is a curious kind of decency —The esper laughed.

—Ah, shut up. At least I don't collect hentai and half-naked anime figurines that look like Haruhi.

—Like Suzumiya-san? —He asked surprised—. I find no resemblance to her, to say the truth.

—Of course yes. The dark hair, the angry expression… Oi, Koizumi, do you still like Haruhi, right?

—Still like her? What do you mean? —The esper didn't understand anything.

—Don't play the fool. In the alternative world you confessed me that you liked Haruhi, that she seemed interesting for you. Is that why you have a figure that looks like her?

Koizumi went blank for a few seconds and then laughed, making Kyon to look at him angrily.

—I do not remember what I said that time, but still, it was a different world and our way of thinking and feelings were different by failing to know between us. I do not remember anything; I'm only telling you based on what Nagato-san explained to Asahina-san and me. The one that should remember everything is you —The esper explained.

—I guess I skipped some details by not wanting to remember that world. It was quite depressing…

—I understand you. Although I'm afraid that all I feel for Suzumiya-san is appreciation, but nothing more —He smiled—. And respect to that figure… The truth is that it does not remind me of Suzumiya-san. I wanted to get rid of it and the other ones along with the posters. I think I'm a bit old for it.

—You better get rid of the hentai too before your beloved fans discover your dark side —Kyon said with an envious tone.

—I'm thinking about it, really. But I will get rid of it sooner or later. What is going to cost me more is getting rid of that figure —Koizumi said, pointing with his chin the anime girl that Kyon was still holding in his hands.

—This one? —He asked with curiosity, looking at it from all angles—. Why?

—Well… Her dark hair, her eye colour, her tsundere attitude… Somehow it reminds me of you in female version, do not you think? —Koizumi asked with a grin.

—Yeah, you may be ri… —Kyon reacted and realized what he had heard. He looked away from the figure and slowly raised his head facing Koizumi, totally stunned, while the other boy struggled not to laugh, keeping a straight face.

—I bought it because it reminded me of you. It cost me 2,000 yen, but it worth it because every time I see it I think of you in a swimsuit and my day is a little happier.

Kyon's face immediately changed from puzzlement to absolute horror. Facing his comical aspect, Koizumi tried to stay calm, but his efforts were in vain and he couldn't help but burst into laughter. He wanted to hit him the beating of his life at that moment, but he kept without reacting.

—I think… It's time to go to the bathroom. We must return to the hospital… —He commented still motionless.

—Oh, alright. I will make breakfast while. Your clothes are in the bathroom, where you left it yesterday —The esper smiled as if nothing.

—Great… —Kyon left his motionless state and walked slowly to Koizumi. He dropped the figurine that was still carrying to the esper's hands, who reacted catching it at time, and then walked toward the door—. …Let's see if with luck I'm devoured by the drain of the tub and I appear in a faraway place.

That last one was said in a low tone of voice, but Koizumi listened and smiled with some guilt. After that, Kyon shut the door, and the esper remained watching at the figure on his hands with a smile.

—It is definitely his female version —He said to himself, placing it back on its pedestal on the shelf.

 _After leaving the bathroom and unfortunately not having appeared in some heavenly place through the tub, and also after eating Koizumi's disgustingly delicious breakfast, we headed for the hospital, where it waited for me another fateful day._

 _Upon entering through the door, the nurses who were in the vicinity of the entrance began to greet Koizumi and make a circle around him as he played his hateful role of friendly and educated person, smiling them like an idiot and answering the questions that they made him all at once. I watched the scene somewhat annoyed and I went to the waiting room with a strange feeling._

* * *

 _I opened my eyes slowly until the annoying ceiling light gave me full and I had to close them with annoyance. When I stretched a bit I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall; it was quarter to seven._

 _I remember that about five o'clock I told Koizumi that I was gonna close my eyes ten minutes because I was tired, and then I would do some homework that I brought to the hospital and I had behind schedule for not being able to attend class. Oh God._

 _Whenever I say I'm going to close my eyes for a moment I just fall asleep for hours; it'll be because I sleep badly at night. I think it's not good for my mental health awaken nearly every early morning with the feeling that a seemingly innocent girl is chasing me with a dagger, or even worse, waking up when she has already stabbed me several times._ _I guess I see so many horror movies to prepare myself of what awaits me in my next nightmare with Asakura. At this rate I think I will end up in a psychiatric hospital._

 _When I incorporated from the couch, I realized that I was wrapped in a blanket. I don't remember having wrapped myself when I went to sleep, so I could guess who had been. At that moment, a strange image of Koizumi wrapping me came to my mind, and I shook my head somewhat disturbed and embarrassed at the same time._

 _Speaking of Koizumi, where the hell is he? I just noticed that I'm alone in the waiting room. Although, knowing him, I can imagine where he should be. Surely he has left the room for a moment and has encountered a group of nurses, and of course, as he's so bad at being friendly, they'll take hours talking. Anyway, as if I care. So I can sleep a little longer until dinner time. I have been disinclined to do homework._

 _I was going to curl up on the couch again trying to sleep, when I felt a slight tap on the door. I assumed that it was my imagination, since lately I'm half paranoid, but a few seconds after I heard it again, this time more insistently._

 _I got up of the couch reluctantly and I slowly headed toward the door. Upon opening it, I found a nurse waiting patiently, clutching a folder full of papers against her chest, and with a smile that seemed to show for simple courtesy._

—Good afternoon. Sorry for the delay, but we have new reports about the state of your family.

Kyon just nodded, impatiently for what she would say next.

The nurse opened the folder and began rummaging through the papers. She was peering at them for a few seconds until she found the right ones and took them out of the folder carefully.

—Alright, as you know, your parents were operated as emergency right after we brought them to the hospital, and since then we have noticed significant improvements. Their injuries have healed almost completely, and their vital signs are improving every day, although they are still requiring assisted ventilation —The nurse paused, taking a deep breath before continuing—. Regarding your parents, we have good news. The most likely is that next week they will be fully recovered and we can discharge them to go home.

Upon listening to it, Kyon's eyes lighted up. It was the first good news that he received in the nearly three weeks that he had spent there. Seeing him, the nurse smiled slightly, although it could hardly be seen.

—But… What about my sister? She's also improving, right? —He asked suddenly, with concern.

The small smile on her face suddenly disappeared. Kyon realized that something was wrong. He figured he was going to get bad news, but he never imagined what was going to hear next.

—We have been controlling your sister since she entered, as she has leaded in a coma since then. We have conducted several brain scans and everything seems going fine. Her brain activity is quite normal… But not entirely. Although most of her brain is functioning normally, there is an area that was more damaged… —It was hard for the nurse to give him the bad news.

—How that a most damaged area? Explain, please… —He began to worry more and more.

—You see… —She took a deep breath and began to speak with the greatest firmness possible—. Your sister has been damaged in a somewhat sensitive area. It would not have been a problem if it had been a tapping, as your parents, but it seems that she suffered it harder, and… I'm afraid there is a good chance that your sister can no longer wake up from the coma. I'm so sorry…

Kyon went completely blank, not knowing what to say. The gleam in his eyes for the recovery of his parents was gone, along with the joy he felt. He wanted to mourn, but he wouldn't do it in front of the nurse. At that moment he felt that the world was collapsing.

The nurse put her hand on his arm, smiling him with affection and some sadness, although Kyon wasn't paying attention, he was staring off.

—In these cases external stimulus is highly recommended. It does not matter how; playing music, talk her about your stuff or your everyday life, treat her as you did it before. Some nurses and doctors, who come to see how she is, also talk to her like any other patient. Although this case is difficult, it may eventually result in some way —She encouraged him.

—And what good would it be? She'll no longer wake up again —Kyon replied flatly, still staring off.

—Of course it is good, and a lot. She can hear you. Please, promise you will do it. Surely she will thank you —She smiled gently.

Kyon lowered his head and looked down sadly.

—I'll try it… —He responded weakly.

—All right —The nurse smiled—. For what you need, you know that you can find me or any doctor around here, always at your disposal, okay?

He nodded slightly, still head down and considerably downcast.

—I'm so sorry, but I must go now. Other patients are waiting for me —She said sadly, putting the papers back into the folder—. Please, be strong, that is all I ask for. See you later.

Without another word, she smiled at him with compassion and retraced her steps, until her small figure moved out of sight in the long corridor.

When she was already gone, Kyon glanced to the right side of the hall, where the rooms of his parents and his sister were. He hesitated for a moment, but decided to visit them a few minutes. It has been long since he didn't.

 _My parents seemed to be quite recovered, as the nurse said. They looked healthier than when I first saw them, and that got cheer me up a little. They were already conscious, though most of the time were sleeping because of the sedatives. This was one of those times, so I didn't wanna bother them too much and I left after a while._

 _It cost me much more to go visit my sister, especially after the news, but I decided to do it for not to stay with pangs of conscience._

 _She seemed like the first day I saw her, except that the scratches on her face had disappeared. It felt weird not to hear the screams and tantrums that she normally does at home. My mother always ends up scolding at her, just as usual. I smiled slightly upon remembering; I didn't feel like doing it. I'll miss her smile; it always cheered me up seeing her smile…_

 _At remembering it, my heart shrank. I couldn't believe she was going to stay like this forever. I refused to believe it._

 _I had to leave the room before collapsing completely. I felt like crying, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to have the pity of the people in the hospital. I decided to go far away to clear my head, so I took my coat and my scarf of the waiting room and I went out aimlessly._

 _My sister is one of the most important persons to me, but I couldn't see her in that state, and more knowing that she will stay like that forever. I don't know if I'll have the strength to do what the nurse told me before. I promised to try it, but I honestly don't know if I can._

 _I don't even know where I'm going, I don't know this place. I just I want to get lost._

 _I looked up from the ground for a moment and watched a digital thermometer that was near a crosswalk._ _Six_ _degrees below zero. Well, it's quite cold. I covered myself with the scarf at the height of the nose and went on my way to nowhere. How I wished having a pair of gloves at this moment; my fingers were frozen._

 _In the distance I saw a sundry shop, and I decided to go to hang out with the limited budget I had. In the videogames area I found that dance game which my sister likes so much. I also saw a stuffed Rilakkuma and other things she would have loved._

 _I remained a few seconds watching at it sadly and I decided to take my wallet to see how much money I had. Ah, well, 3000 yen. Since Haruhi doesn't come to clear me out, my fees have increased considerably. Well, the truth is that it's what little I take out of my piggy bank, but whatever. I decided to buy a few things to my sister with the money I had. I don't know why, if she'll not be able to enjoy them. Who knows, maybe I still have some hope._

 _Laden with gifts, I went to the showcase of a tasty pastry. The cakes that were exposed looked so delicious that they should be a sin. And indeed, when I saw the prices I confirmed it. The cheapest portion cost 300 yen; almost nothing. Although, well, I still have been left over 2000 yen, so I guess I can make an effort._

 _Although the prices were astronomical, I decided to enter for a cake to give to my parents. I hope they can try it before they spoil._

 _I remained enthralled watching the display full of cakes, until the clerk caught my attention._

—Do you wish something? —The girl asked gently.

—Ah, yeah, sorry —Kyon apologized addressing the counter.

He stayed a while watching the variety of sweets, until finally decided to bought one portion of three different cakes.

 _After deciding on those portions for my parents, I stayed looking at a cream cake with strawberries that seemed to say "eat me". I hesitated for a moment, but what the hell, I was somewhat hungry, so I decided to buy it._

—It will be 1500 yen in total —The clerk said.

—Yeah, one moment… —Kyon replied, leaving all the bags on the floor and looking for his wallet.

The clerk stared a moment at the bags full of gifts with curiosity.

—Gifts for the family, can I deduce? —She asked smiling.

Distracted, Kyon glared away from his wallet, leaving his concentrated search of money.

—Ah, those… Well, the truth is that most of them are for my little sister… —He replied with some sadness.

—Well, your sister is very lucky to have such an attentive brother with her. You must have so much affection for her.

Kyon looked down.

—Yeah, I guess so… —He said something despondent, handing the money to the clerk.

—I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a happy rest of the day —The girl wished for him, smiling.

—Sure, thanks… Likewise —Kyon replied, leaving the pastry.

 _Listless, I saw near there a park that looked quite cozy, and I headed toward it, hoping to relax and clear my head._

 _When I entered, I realized it was quite pretty. It was full of Christmas lights that gave a pretty nice lightning and flowers of various kinds. Besides, because of the flowers it smelt quite well._

 _I watched a bench in the distance and I headed for there before it was occupied. It was somewhat apart from the others, but it didn't matter; now I needed to be alone._

 _I sat down and let the bags to the side of the bench_ _, and I took_ _the phone to check the time; half past nine. It was already so late? Just how long have I been walking? Anyway, it doesn't matter. The further away from the world I were, the better._

 _In the distance, I saw how people had a good time at a skating rink that was inside the park. Normally, it's not that I fix or care too much of how much happy is someone, but now I was a little angry that they were all happy except me, so I looked away and tried to distract myself._

 _During my short stay in the park, I felt like a true charitable soul. I met an elderly woman who I had to help with her purchase to reach the nearest subway entrance, and that then rewarded me for that with a few sweets, as if I were a child. I also helped a group of schoolgirls in their teens to get to the sundry shop to which I had gone before; luckily I still remembered where it was. They compensated me with a friendly smile and then left. Clearly I haven't the luck that Koizumi has with girls. I hope at least to have earned a place in heaven for my good deeds of the day._

 _Speaking of Koizumi, I've been without knowing about him for all the afternoon. Surely he should be with his beloved nurses, or that beautiful nurse that he found yesterday at the festival. Anyway, I'm not interested._

 _When my stomach began to growl with hunger, I was relieved to know that I still carried that cream and strawberry cake that I bought a while ago. I rummaged in the pastry bag and I pulled it out slowly. I didn't want to throw a so valuable thing at that moment. I unwrapped it carefully until I finally saw that wonderful work of art. I remained contemplating it for a few seconds as a precious relic, until I couldn't stand it anymore and I gave it a bite. It tasted heavenly. I finished it with some anxiety and I threw the wrapper in a nearby trash can. The portion wasn't too big, but at least my stomach no longer roared, as it was habitual in me._

 _I pulled the phone out again and left it at one side of the bench, near me; it was ten at night. I started to get bored and I couldn't find anything to get distracted. I couldn't stop thinking about my sister, and that made me sad. It didn't help having near me a little girl calling the boy that accompanied her "little brother"._

 _My sister hasn't called me "little brother" for a long time, and it was from that fateful day when my aunt came out with nicknaming me "Kyon". I hate being called by that nickname, although I miss the way my sister said it. I can't believe that she'll not say it anymore. I felt a pang in the heart. I felt really downcast at that moment._

 _Suddenly, my phone screen lit up and began to vibrate. I looked down, where my phone was, without even taking it. On the screen it said: "Koizumi calling." I didn't wanna answer, so I simply ignored it until it stopped vibrating._

 _I wanted to disappear. Unfortunately, the option to throw myself to the subway tracks was too drastic for me; I'm not like those suicidal who are sometimes on the news, I think I appreciate my life too much to end up like that._

 _I curled up on myself and buried my face on the scarf as much as I could, so, if I felt like crying, nobody would see me. I put my hands in my pockets and squeezed them tightly. I had them completely frozen and I hated it._

 _I'll probably sleep here tonight. I have no desire to go to the hospital and I have no strength for anything._

 _My phone began vibrating again. I looked at the screen with reluctance. "Koizumi calling." I ignored it again. I estimate I received ten or more calls in half an hour, and surely all of them from Koizumi. Anyway, I didn't care, I didn't wanna talk or see anyone._

 _When I could no longer endure the sadness I felt, I decided to close my eyes. Yeah, I was gonna sleep on a bench, but I didn't care about anything. I just wanted to relax and let my mind in blank._

 _I had my eyes half closed, when I suddenly heard Koizumi near me._

—Ah… There you are —Koizumi said breathing hard, running to where Kyon was—. I was very worried. Why you did not answer my calls?

—I don't wanna speak with anybody. And when I say anybody, I mean anybody —Kyon replied discouraged, staring at nothing.

—That is no reason to suddenly disappear without giving any signs of life. You should have warned —The esper said worried, sitting beside him.

—Haven't you done the same? —He asked in a monotone downcast voice.

The esper lowered his head in shame. The other boy was right, and he felt quite guilty.

—I'm sorry. I found Takada-san when I left the waiting room to clear my mind, and she asked me politely to accompany her to buy some Christmas presents for her family. I thought that we would get before you woke up, that is why I left when you were sleeping, but I was wrong and we were held up more than I thought at first. I'm really sorry —Koizumi apologized.

—And that's so urgent? Ah, of course, I understand. It's that it was Takada-san, and she can be forgiven —Kyon replied sarcastically.

Besides the sarcasm, Koizumi could feel some jealousy in his words, but he didn't say anything and smiled to himself.

—Anyway, your reasons for not giving signs of life were much greater than mine, so I worried. When I arrived and I did not see you, I asked for you to a nurse, and she told me what happened to your sister's state. I'm so sorry —The esper said sadly.

Kyon lowered his head and covered himself again with his scarf. He didn't feel like doing anything. His eyes denoted a great sadness that Koizumi could see.

—And thinking that the last thing I said to her was "idiot" before going to school, just because she snatched the last toast of the dish. A stupid toast… —Kyon explained discouraged.

—You should not feel bad about it. It is not the last time you will talk to her, nor can she hear you. You can always talk to her even if she is in that state, remember.

—It's not the same, and you know it. I'll no longer be able to hear her voice, I'll not hear her laugh, nor do I help her with her homework, nor do I play with her, or enduring her pre-teen nonsense —Kyon grimaced in pain.

It hurt Koizumi to see him in that state; he no longer knew how to cheer him up.

—The worst thing is that… I've never shown her the least affection. Perhaps I would do it when I was a child, but as I grew older I began to stop worrying more… I've never been a very affectionate person, but now that I think that she's gonna stay like this forever, and I've never hugged her or said to her a simple "I love you", it makes me feel horrible… —He couldn't stand it anymore and the tears began to roll down his cheeks.

—Do you know? These things are often not accurate. I have known cases of relatives of friends who also were diagnosed with an irreversible coma and were able to succeed only with the help and love of their family. You have to be patient and stay as long as possible with your sister. Surely one day you will have a surprise —Koizumi said, encouraging him.

—Friends' relatives who have recovered from the coma? Is that you always have an answer for everything? I bet that the Organization had prepared you that sentence for that you could repeat it as the perfect robot you are, always pleasing others. Oi, Koizumi… Why don't you do a favour to yourself and leave me alone? Go and have fun with that nurse that you like and forget me… —In saying this, downcast and noticeably upset with Koizumi, he looked away, still with tears streaming down his cheeks.

—I'm afraid I could never forgive myself if I did something like that. Do you know why? Because the most important person to me is right here, by my side.

—Really, Koizumi, stop it already. I've known you for two years and I know that the ninety percent of what you say you have it planned, even if you're not in front of Haruhi. So please, stop saying things that you don't feel, and go away. Leave me alone —Kyon's voice was brittle because of his sadness. As he spoke he looked at nowhere, with his face still tucked in the scarf.

—Then you do not know me well —The esper smiled—. I could never lie to you with something like that.

Kyon was still absent.

—Would you let me to tell you something? …When my esper life began, my world turned grey. I could only see my family three or four times a year, and fighting with shinjins left me physically and psychologically marked. That, added to homework, exams and other activities, left me exhausted. Many days I have come to class without sleep the night before, but I still had to play my role of gentle and smiling person in front of others, although I did not have the strength… I felt really exhausted.

The other boy turned his head slightly and looked at him with some incredulity. Koizumi's words seemed sincere this time.

—Since I work for the Organization, my superiors have forced me to pretend to be someone I'm not really, just to please Suzumiya-san. Maybe that is why I started to behave in that cold and sinister way when I was with you. You have always thought it was my true self, but it really was not, I was just too tired of my life.

—…So you're really not that yangire?

—That's it —He smiled.

—Thank goodness. I hope for my mental health that you never behave that way again. When you approached me with that insane face, sometimes I feared for my life. Many times I thought seriously to attack you with something sharp so that you wouldn't do it again —Kyon said half-heartedly, with a sarcastic tone that made Koizumi laugh.

—I'm sorry —He said, without stopping laughing.

—And why are you telling me your life now? I'm too tired to listening to you, anyway…

—As you doubted that my words were sincere, I just wanted to show you that this time I'm not talking under any script. The truth is that since I met you, my life is not so sad and it is much more bearable for me. I always wanted to be near you; that is why I invaded your personal space, although you always moved away upset or pushed me —The esper laughed, acquiring then a more serious tone—. Do you know? Although at first glance you do not look like it, I realized that you are a sweet and caring person with others, apart from adorable, sincere and loving. You captivated me completely from the first moment.

In saying that, Koizumi slowly approached his hand to Kyon's face, and gently grabbed his chin, making him to look at him. He was flushed because of his words.

—Your very presence makes my life happier, that is why I cannot stand seeing you like this —He said, cleaning the tears that still remained in the other's face with his thumb, and then caressing his cheeks, while Kyon remained stunned.

—K-Koizumi… W-what the hell are you doing? —He managed to stagger nervously, on seeing that the esper didn't take his hands off.

—What I have been wanting to do since I met you —He responded, lowering his hands to his jaw—. I never imagined that you had such a smooth skin. Besides, because of your blush your cheeks are warm and pleasant…

Kyon was startled to hear him and his face took on a strong crimson red colour. He didn't understand why the esper behaved like that, and he stood frozen.

Koizumi slowly began to bring his thumb to the other boy's lower lip, gently stroking it while he still didn't know how to react. The esper had already exceeded all limits he would have allowed, but he remained motionless.

—Your lips are also soft... —He commented, without stopping caressing it—. I wonder what taste they will have, having such a nice touch.

 _When he said that, I started to get nervous. I didn't know where he wanted to go with all this, and I didn't even know if he did it kidding or not. Suddenly, he put my face between his hands, slowly approaching to me._

 _Help, I can't move to hit him a beating. Why the fuck my body doesn't react? The sadness I felt a moment ago had taken a back seat with this sudden behaviour of Koizumi and now I could only stay still and blushed like a real idiot. What the hell happens to me?_

 _If all of what he's doing is one of his stupid jokes in bad taste, I hope he starts to run and hide before I find him and end his life._

 _But, I wouldn't have ever expected what he did next. When we breathed practically the same air, he didn't pull away. Moreover, he seemed quite serious. He looked at me intently with his hazel eyes, which in the night dark seemed strangely attractive. …I think I'll forget that I ever said that._

 _He kept looking at me. I blushed greatly and my heart began to beat faster. My breathing began to accelerate, and that was when I felt his lips on mine._

 _That feeling looked familiar to me; it was like that time I had to "almost kiss" Haruhi so that we didn't stay trapped for life in a closed space. The difference is that when I touched Haruhi's lips I didn't felt anything. But what I felt now was very different. It was… Nice._

 _Immersed in my thoughts, I didn't realize that Koizumi moved his lips on mine. It was a totally new feeling that gave me a quite nice tickle. It felt good._

 _Suddenly, I began to feel his tongue against my teeth. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to come that far. Besides, it isn't that I know how to do it, anyway…_

 _Without further ado, Koizumi gently bit my lower lip. That feeling was even better than before, and it made me shudder completely, something which I hated. After that, he pulled away from me and asked me something I never imagined that anyone would ask me, and much less Koizumi._

—Is this your first kiss? —The esper asked, smiling.

Upon not expecting the question, Kyon went blank. Then he looked away from Koizumi, embarrassed.

—It is, right? —Koizumi insisted.

He frowned, still embarrassed. Upon seeing him, Koizumi showed a smirk of satisfaction.

—Well, I always thought your first kiss was with Suzumiya-san in that closed space.

—N-no —Kyon hesitated—. …I had only time to touch her lips, nothing more. Then, suddenly, I appeared in my room lying on the floor as if I had fallen out of bed, and after that I went to sleep again. I don't remember much more.

—I understand —Koizumi added—. And I do not think there has been any other girl after Suzumiya-san, am I right?

Having received no reply and on seeing Kyon noticeably upset, he assumed the answer.

—I can deduce that no —He laughed.

—With how many girls have you been, if I may ask? —He asked annoyed, with a somewhat aggressive tone of voice.

—Well… —Koizumi acted high and mighty, rubbing his chin—. My first kiss was at age twelve. Until fifteen… I estimate that about two hundred.

Kyon looked at him with a look of disbelief and contempt at the same time, and the esper laughed.

—Just kidding. I guess they were less than a hundred —He kept joking, while the other was still looking at him angrily.

—By the way, Koizumi… What did you mean with "until fifteen"?

—Well, moving here two years ago to monitor Suzumiya-san prevented me from having romantic relationships normally.

—I see…

—It was also because I met you, and I could not look for on anyone else —He said, stroking the blushed cheek of Kyon—. Would you want to try it again?

—T-try what? —He asked nervously.

—What we have left before. The truth is that I have wanted to continue —He smiled.

 _I don't know what the hell happened to me, but I froze again. I dunno if it was because I was quite vulnerable because of my sister and I didn't care about anything, but I nodded my head accidentally while I saw a smirk of satisfaction on Koizumi's face._

—You are so sweet —The esper said, approaching his hand to the other boy's face again—. You will see it is not as difficult as it seems. Just open your jaws a little and keep them like that, alright?

 _I nodded again, as if an invisible force forced me to do it, and I saw a smile again on Koizumi's face._

 _I took a few seconds to check that no one was passing by, and to find out what the hell was wrong with me. What am I doing? I'm probably too tired to think clearly, or I may even be dreaming. Surely I've fallen asleep when I closed my eyes in the bench. So far have my dreams came? By heaven's sake, I shouldn't spend so much time with Koizumi._

 _I didn't have time to think more, because suddenly Koizumi took my face in his hands and it hadn't passed even a second when I felt his mouth against mine again._

 _I shuddered again by the contact. I don't know why the hell Koizumi's lips are so nice and don't let me think of anything else._

 _When I was about to melt by that feeling, it was when I felt his tongue inside my mouth. I opened my eyes wide open to the foreign body and my pulse quickened suddenly. He began to rub his tongue against mine, and I found it even more pleasant than what he previously made. His movements were slow and soft, and gradually started kissing me with more intensity._

 _This new experience was one of the nicest things I had ever tasted. Even more than the cake I've eaten before or that beef steak of two centimetres wide that I tried once and surely I'll never smell again. And, although it hurts me to admit it, even nicer than Asahina-san's tea. The taste of his kiss was like taking all the delicious things I've ever tasted and concentrate them all on one person._

 _The feeling of our tongues touching, rubbing and mixed together and the touch of our lips couldn't stop those nice tickling that I felt before._

 _Koizumi began to excite too much and deepened further, making our mingled saliva slip off my lips to my chin. Koizumi's enthusiasm was leaving me without oxygen, apart, I was beginning to feel heat in… Wait. No, no, NO._

 _I rested my hand on his chest and gave him a little push, moving him away from me before that the heat in that body area would give me a serious problem. We were both breathing hard, although me much more than him, I guess because it was my first time…_

 _I wiped the saliva that was left on my face with the sleeve of my coat and looked at him completely flushed. I noticed he had his lips red and a little swollen, though I guess I'll have them the same or worse._

 _I glanced down discreetly and I noticed, with much relief, that nothing had been "awakened". Then I turned my gaze away, avoiding Koizumi's eyes._

—I see why you have not wanted me to continue… —Koizumi commented, realizing where Kyon had looked.

—It's not… It's not that! Don't you see… D-don't you see I'm choking? —Kyon replied awkwardly, hardly able to breathe.

—I also see it —He smiled—. But do not deny that you looked down there for if you were excited too much —The esper added, making Kyon blush even more than he was.

 _Shit, why does he always have to realize all?_

—Not hav… Not having excited so much, id… Idiot —He said, still breathlessly.

—Well, now I know what I have to do next time —He smiled, causing Kyon to look away, upset. After that, Koizumi took his chin and made him to look at him.

 _I realized that Koizumi looked at me with a rather odd expression. I saw on his face a little blush, almost imperceptible. Although it was little, I've never seen him blush, and I also noticed that his eyes shone. What the hell is wrong with him?_

 _Until I realized it was the same expression that Taniguchi makes when he sees a girl he likes. Then I realized that Koizumi looked at me with a look of absolute pervert, and I got quite scared. And knowing the things he has secretly in his house, I panicked._

—Blushing and breathing hard… You are the most adorable person I have ever seen —The esper said, making that Kyon could no longer blush more.

Koizumi reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his phone, while the other looked at him blankly.

—Let me take you a picture. I need to have this saved for posterity —He commented, still with perverted face.

Kyon looked stunned for a few seconds and then gave him another of his typical head hits.

—It's… It's that you never get tired of being so idiot? —He said, upset and still with some difficulty.

—Well, it's a shame. I was thinking even record yourself on video the next time you pounced on me like that…

The face that made Kyon after that was a picture. Koizumi couldn't hold back and laughed.

—Just kidding, just kidding —He laughed.

—Yeah, sure…

The esper looked at him tenderly.

—What did you eat before, by the way? It tasted pretty sweet —He asked with curiosity.

—…A strawberry cake —Kyon replied, looking away.

—So, in essence, you wanted to taste well for your first time —He smiled.

—I was just hungry, you idiot. I took the opportunity to buy it along with gifts for my family —He confessed, somewhat sad.

—Well, well, I will have to ask you to eat something sweet from now on, the truth is that you tasted very well —Koizumi smiled, embarrassing Kyon, who ducked his head—. Now I understand why you have all those goody bags —He realized when he saw the bags he had on the other side of the bench.

Kyon glanced at the bags with some nostalgia.

—Speaking of gifts, I forgot to give you something —Koizumi said, reaching a bag that was behind him.

The other looked at him surprised and then looked at the bag with some curiosity, though a little reluctant.

—You can rest assured, I assure you that it does not bite —He laughed when he looked at the other boy.

—This is for me? —Kyon asked with a frown.

—Well, unless you have someone by your side and my psychic powers are somewhat atrophied, yes, it is for you —He replied, urging him to accept it.

Without being too convinced yet, Kyon snatched the bag of his hands with some abruptness, looking it closely for a few seconds.

—The bag is pretty, but what you have to see is the inside —The esper added.

—Oh, really? Don't tell me. It's that I've just born and I'm new to this stuff —Kyon replied with considerable sarcasm, making Koizumi to laugh.

 _After the idiocy that Koizumi had said and checking that there was nothing strange, because knowing him, who knows, I decided to open it._

 _I took the gift out of the bag and I put it aside. I also realized that what was inside had a squishy touch, like… Clothes?_

 _The gift was perfectly wrapped, with no wrinkles or anything out of place, although the colour and theme of the paper were quite sober and monotonous, very Koizumi style. I unwrapped it carefully as I did before with the cake, while Koizumi looked at me with a beaming smile that made me nervous._

 _When I_ _finished_ _and saw what it was, I kept staring at it like an idiot for a few seconds, as if staring at it were gonna give me some transcendental answer to why I'm looking like an idiot at a pair of stupid mittens. Yeah, it was a pair of blue mittens with a darker blue line in the middle._

 _I looked away from the gift and I stared at Koizumi puzzled, while he smiled as usual._

—As you always complain that your hands are cold, I decided to buy it to you this afternoon, when I accompanied Takada-san to the mall and I saw them in a store.

—Isn't this a gift that you would make to a girl or a little boy? I mean, mittens isn't something that a guy of my age usually wears —Kyon said, still looking puzzled at Koizumi.

—Do not believe. There are many adult people that wear it. I bought it to you because I noticed that it matches with the colours of your scarf.

—Well, you're right in that… —He commented, looking at the scarf selflessly.

—Besides… I think you'd look so cute wearing mittens —The esper added, rubbing his chin.

The other looked at him with disgust.

—Let me see how they suit you, please —Koizumi said suddenly, taking his hands.

—W-what are you doing? —The other asked nervous, upon feeling Koizumi's hands over his.

—Do not worry, I will not do anything strange to you, as you always think —He smiled—. I just want to see how mittens look on you. That is all —The esper added, placing them on the other boy's hands.

—Hey! I can put them by myself! What are you doing? —Kyon struggled without success.

—Luckily, it seems that I found the right size… —Koizumi commented, watching him—. And it seems that I have also been right in that you would look cute; you look like a little child —He added, looking at him tenderly, and then putting a perverted expression on his face again.

—Don't make that face, it gives me the creeps! —The other boy went straight to hit him, but Koizumi was ahead and grabbed his arm, approaching toward him.

—You know I'm faster than you, you do not need to struggle in vain —He smiled a few centimetres from his face.

—K-Koizumi, let me go… —The other said, looking away while his face took on a reddish hue.

—Are you sure that is what you really want? Because your face tells me otherwise… —Koizumi added, stroking his cheek again.

—I'm being serious, stop it already. S-someone can see us —Kyon replied sheepishly, looking away.

—I do not see anyone passing through here; it is a little late, isn't it? —The esper replied, watching at him for a few seconds—. You look especially lovely tonight… I think… I cannot help but doing this again.

In saying that, Koizumi gave him a little kiss near his mouth. Kyon startled and looked at him with disbelief.

—B-but what the hell are you…?

He couldn't finish the sentence, since the esper had seized his lips again, although not as intense as before. This time he kissed him gently, like a gentle massage, to which Kyon had no choice but to surrender.

 _Koizumi spent a few minutes rubbing his lips against mine, and although it was a slow kiss, I was grateful that he separated himself from me because I ran out of air again because of my inexperience._

 _When he separated, he slowly brought his hand to my hair, setting it aside from my forehead carefully and messing it while he did, but I didn't care, it was a nice feeling._

 _Then, he lowered his hand down my face, caressing my cheek with his forefinger. He stroked me carefully, as if I were a relic for him. The truth is that he was tickling me… After that, he came to my chin and stroked it for a moment, taking it then with his forefinger and thumb._

 _I noticed a melancholy gesture on his face, though with some happiness. I found weird seeing him like that; I hadn't seen him that way for some time, when he showed me that unnerving personality when we weren't with Haruhi._

 _Suddenly, he looked at me in the eyes; his eyes had a special glow, and I found them too attractive. I couldn't stop looking at them, they were mesmerizing._

 _I thought he was gonna stay quiet for a while, but what he told me after made my world to change completely._

—I love you, Kyon.

 _I was completely blank. I didn't know how to react. Had he just called me "Kyon"? Since when Koizumi calls me by my nickname? It's the first time that I hear him calling me that. It's that he's gonna call me that from now on? At least I still have Nagato, she doesn't call me that and I appreciate it. I hate being called by that stupid… Wait… What has he said before "Kyon"? Upon remembering it, all the heat rose to my face and my heart suddenly started beating louder than ever. Has he said that… He loves me?_

 _I looked up and I stared at him, with my face like a tomato. His eyes were shining and he had a smile on his face. It was a sincere smile, and I found it the most attractive smile I had ever seen. Surely that if he shown that smile in prep school, the other girls who don't look at him would completely fall head over heels for him._

 _I looked at him with a face of embarrassed idiot, unable to believe what he told me, as he looked at me tenderly, stroking my face._

 _We stayed like that for a while, until his voice brought me out of my state of utter bewilderment._

—Do you think I'm kidding again? —He smiled.

—Uh… I guess not… —Kyon replied sheepishly.

—I will show you as many times as necessary so that you see what I really feel for you —He added without stopping to smile, as he slowly approached Kyon, who was still puzzled.

When they were a few millimetres away, Koizumi approached his mouth and brushed his lips against Kyon's, for then giving him a little kiss. Upon separating, the esper whispered a gentle "I love you" again, near the other's lips, who couldn't blush more than he was.

After that, he gave another small kiss on the cheek, whispering again "I love you", very close to him.

He was for a long time demonstrating to Kyon that wasn't lying, giving him little kisses all over his face and then whispering those two words that echoing in his head without stopping.

Meanwhile, the six degrees below zero that were already showing the thermometers made slowly appear a typical Christmas image. Small snowflakes began to fall shyly from the night sky.

The esper noticed it and separated from Kyon, after the long time of affection that he had given him. Both remained watching the snow for a few seconds.

—Now it seems that Christmas is coming, do not you think? —The esper asked.

Kyon just nodded his head shyly, he was still quite embarrassed. Koizumi smiled at him gently.

—Now that I mention these holidays, I forgot to tell you that I received a call from the Organization this afternoon —Koizumi said, somewhat more serious—. My superiors have to talk something very important to me and I will probably be missing about three days from tomorrow on.

Kyon remained puzzled.

—But… Is it something serious? —He asked a little worried.

—No, I do not think so —Koizumi smiled—. It will probably be another matter related to Suzumiya-san. Although, as they said, I think this time also affects me. That is why I must be away for so long.

—And are you sure it's nothing serious? —The other boy insisted with concern.

—No, keep calm. I think I know more or less what they are going to say to me, I only hope to confirm my suspicions —He smiled—. Anyway, I have warned Suzumiya-san as soon as I heard the news. I have said to her that I'm going to visit some relatives near Nishinomiya and that I will not be with you these three days, and she has not cavilled, so I do not think she could suspect. I warned her in case that she comes these days and asks some question.

—I see… —Kyon said—. Okay, I'll confirm it if she ask me.

—Alright. I like that you worry about me —The esper said, stroking his hair.

—I-it's not that, I just wanted to know if they were gonna say you something serious.

—And that is not worrying? —He asked smiling, making Kyon to look away, embarrassed—. I think I'm going to miss you these days… —He confessed, with a somewhat sad smile.

The other boy blushed more upon listening to it, frowning. Koizumi smiled at him and kissed him on the lips again, giving then a bite on his lower lip, perhaps too enthusiastically.

—Ouch! Be careful! —Kyon complained, covering his mouth with his hand.

—Oh, I'm sorry —Koizumi commented, surprised at not having measured his strength—. Have I hurt you? Let me see, please… —He added, putting his hand away and watching a small wound on the other's lip.

—Don't get too excited, you idiot.

—Sorry, I have not controlled my strength —The esper apologized with a smile, while the other looked at him annoyed—. Now that I think about it, I remember that I had something that served to heal it —He said, gesturing to remember something.

—…What? —Kyon asked a bit reluctant.

Koizumi smiled.

—This —He said, then tenderly kissed his wound, making him shiver—. I love you, Kyon —He whispered when he separated from the other's mouth.

Kyon broke away from his face and looked at him stunned, with a bright red on his cheeks.

—W-why do you call me by my nickname? —He asked sheepishly—. You never called me like that…

—Well, I also wanted to call you in some way, as the others do. At first I did not refer in any way to you because I preferred to keep the distances, you know, so as not to upset Suzumiya-san… But now at last I am free to do so. Kyon seems to me a very funny and cute nickname; it fits very well with you.

The other hung his head in shame.

—Do not you like me to tell you?

—It isn't that… It's that I find it weird, nothing more.

—Well, I'm afraid you will have to get used to it from now on, Kyon-kun —The esper smiled, giving him another tender kiss on the wound of the lower lip—. Sorry about the wound, I will try to be more careful.

—It doesn't matter…

A cold wind began to blow, and snow began to fall harder.

The two boys were beginning to freeze; they had been sat for quite a while and they were the only ones left in the park.

—It's already half past twelve, I did not know it was so late —Koizumi said looking at his wristwatch—. I think we should return to the hospital and shelter ourselves before we become snowmen, anyway —He laughed.

—Yeah, I guess so… —Kyon replied, somewhat sad, picking up his goodie bags and his phone.

Both rose from the bench and headed toward the hospital again.

 _When we left the park, I was surprised to see that there was still many people on the street, and with the same energy and happiness than a few hours ago. Some shops were still open too, I guess because Christmas is approaching._

 _The streets of Amagasaki had a nice Christmas picture, along with Christmas lights, neons, and the snow falling at that moment. I wondered if Nishinomiya will look just as good. I missed my city._

 _Despite the atmosphere, I didn't felt too lively, and I had my reasons._ _Because of that_ _, I noticed that Koizumi looked at me with concern._

—Do not be sad, I hate to see you like this —The esper commented—. Promise me that you will not be like that when I'm not here these days; you will leave me worried if so.

—I'll try it… —The other answered without much enthusiasm.

—You will see that everything will be fine, Kyon —Koizumi smiled, slyly stroking his hair in the middle of the busy street.

 _Again, I felt a chill when he called me like that. But it was a nice chill._

 _Since my aunt decided to "baptize" me again with that nickname, I hated being called like that, but with Koizumi is different. I never heard him calling me that, and now that he has done it for the first time, I liked it, I dunno why. It may be his voice, or because he looks at me that way when he says it…_

 _Maybe from now on I'll not hate that nickname that much, after all._

* * *

 **N/A:** Please, if you read the chapter, don't forget to leave a comment or constructive criticism. This encourages a lot to continue to writers, especially beginners like me. It will not cost anything, and the author (me), would really appreciate it. It isn't motivating to make a fanfic with dedication and effort and that nobody bothers to comment or give their point of view. Thank you!


	9. Trapped

**Chapter 8:** Trapped.

* * *

 **Reminder:** Italics in the dialogues are for when someone speaks at the other phone line.

* * *

 _Last night I slept like a baby. I don't remember the last time I'd slept like that, but I should do it more often. Besides, they already were several days that I slept or take a nap and I didn't have those horrible nightmares with Asakura, so sleeping became much more enjoyable for me. Thank you so much Nagato for returning some sanity to my mind._

 _I had woken up about twenty minutes ago with the bustle of the hospital, but I remained on the couch staring at the ceiling. After thinking it enough, since it was too comfortable and warm with the blanket on me, I got up heavily and went to the waiting room's bathroom, with the walking of a zombie with lack of sleep. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment, before stretching completely. I was really worse than a zombie; completely dishevelled, with half-closed eyes because of sleep and dry saliva scattered by my face. I don't wanna know what face I have when I sleep, knowing that I wake up like this. And above with that damn wound in my lip. At least I hadn't woken up with huge dark circles. Wait… A wound in my lip?_

 _Upon sleeping so deeply I forgot what happened last night, and when I remembered it, a strong blush appeared on my face. Everything that happened was appearing gradually in my mind, as if my brain enjoyed making me suffer. Suddenly, among all those moments, I remembered again those three damned words that weren't going from my head; "I love you, Kyon."_

 _I felt how my heart started beating faster and my face boiling because of warmth. I shook my head, trying not to think about all that last night left me more confused than I was. Unfortunately, I finished washing up with the characteristic awkwardness of not having achieved my goal._

 _Upon leaving the bathroom and without knowing what to do, I stretched out on the couch again and I began to look at the ceiling, as if a ceiling clearly needed of paint had an answer for me._

 _I assumed that Koizumi had left very early this morning, as it was ten o'clock, and until three days he'd not return. I felt my face's temperature rise when I thought of Koizumi. Stupid smiling esper, why do you do this to me? Why do I have to behave like an idiot when he's around me? He's always making me blush or getting me nervous, which ends up making me lose my concentration and forcing me to do things awkwardly._

 _I turned abruptly on the couch and I lay sideways. The heat of my cheeks wasn't going and my heart was beating faster than normal, so I cursed Koizumi again._

 _As far as I know, I've always liked girls, even though they've_ _always ignored me_ _. I still remember the first girl I liked. It was in elementary school, when I was about ten. She was in my class and was pretty cute, but, as always, she never paid me any attention. When I entered in the preparatory school, two years ago, I had my eyes on Asahina-san, the loveliest girl I've ever met, but unattainable at the same time. By God's sake, I even felt attracted to Haruhi when I met her. Thank goodness that's already over, luckily._

 _But Koizumi? No, no and no. I have absolutely nothing against same-sex couples, but I've clear that I don't like men, although his damn kiss left me somewhat confused._

 _Moreover, not even Koizumi likes it. He said to me a few weeks ago that he liked girls and that even he had been dating some of them._

 _Why would like a guy like Koizumi notice me? Suddenly, like a malignant flashback, I remembered what he told me yesterday; "Although at first glance you do not look like it, I realized that you are a sweet and a caring person with others, apart from adorable, sincere and loving. You captivated me completely from the first moment"._

 _"Damn…" I thought as I took a cushion and pressed my face against it; it gave off too much heat._

 _Do I really am as he said yesterday? I hadn't even noticed. I was somewhat embarrassed that Koizumi knew that part of me. Perhaps he noticed in my way of being no matter that I was of the same sex, although I dunno if that's possible._

 _Unconsciously, I put my index finger on my lip wound, and I began to caress it remembering the last night kiss; it still stung a little. A few seconds later, I reacted; what the hell do you think you're doing, Kyon? Again, I felt my face burning._

 _NO, NO, NO. Koizumi can't have noticed me that way. It can't be. Maybe all he said to me yesterday and even the kiss were to cheer me up, or rather; surely he did it because the Organization said him to do so. It would be a test for checking Haruhi's emotional stability or something. Wait… What if he's in cahoots with Haruhi and they're doing some kind of bet? A few weeks ago they remained talking alone while Asahina-san, Nagato and I were forced to go to the mall for a while. As Haruhi has started to be interested in those romantic stories of men called yaoi, surely she has convinced Koizumi to seduce me or something like that… Damn, what the hell are they plotting?_

 _I turned on the sofa again and I started to look at the ceiling one more time. It isn't that it excited me to look at ceilings, but when you wanna clear your mind, I guess it's a good method._

 _Assuming that what he said last night was a lie, his words and his smile seemed very sincere, and they made me more confused than I would like._

 _I remained lying on the couch for another while, enough time to stop thinking about Koizumi, and therefore, that the blush disappeared from my face to go to have breakfast at the hospital cafeteria. I didn't wanna get there and make people think that I've burned my face with a heater or something._

 _Nearly half an hour later, I could go to breakfast._

* * *

 _The next three days went by to me faster than I would have imagined. I thought I would feel lonely without Koiz…, I mean, without no one by my side, but to my surprise, I was accompanied by some of my relatives._

 _My uncles, my little cousins and even the famous aunt who came up with my "great" nickname came to visit me. Some relatives that I have in Tokyo and I've not seen for a while came also. All of them were supporting me and giving encouragement for what happened to my sister. They took me to various leisure places to clear my head, and the truth is that I thanked them immensely._

 _We celebrated the birthday of one of my cousins, who turned seven three days ago. I missed these family gatherings. It's not the same without my parents and my sister, but I appreciated the company a lot._

 _They left the rooms of my parents and my sister full of gifts, and neither was I empty-handed, because they left the waiting room nearly the same. I had to travel to Nishinomiya and bring all the gifts to my home, since a nurse called my attention for having them there._

 _Some of my relatives insisted on staying to sleep, and after convincing my stubborn aunts that it could only remain a limited number of family members in the room, they came to their senses and accepted._

 _I've been practically these three nights sleeping on the couch with a five-year-old cousin who didn't stop kicking me while he slept and with uncles and grandparents who coincidentally had a habit of snoring. Luckily it's only been three nights._

 _After that nearly all the women in my family left me without cheek with so many pinches, and that the men almost left me without hand, this morning left the last relatives who have come to visit me._

 _Upon feeling another pinprick on the lip, I remembered the shame that I had to go through because of this damn wound. And it's that, yesterday, one of my aunts realized of it and asked me how I had done it, I lied saying that I burned my lip with the soup, but my blush obviously didn't help and my aunt noticed it. She laughed nervously and then said something like: "Well, the girl who did that should be quite possessive". The rest of my family, who were there, ended up laughing, some of them gave me tapping on the_ _shoulder_ _, and I couldn't blush more than I was. At least they thought it was a girl… Damn esper._

 _Trying not to think of Koizumi made me somewhat easier these three days thanks to the visit of my relatives, but I remembered that today was the day that he came back to accompany me, and I felt my heart begin to pound as if it was to emerge from the chest cavity. Why did this have to happen to me?_

 _Although, when I looked at the clock on the wall, I realized it was seven in the evening and maybe it was a little late for him to come; I guess that he'll come tomorrow. I breathed somewhat relieved knowing that I would have time until tomorrow to psych myself up that I was gonna see again the damn esper that the other day invaded my personal space too much giving me my first kiss and altering my mental stability._

 _Damn, what the hell's wrong with me? It was just a kiss and unimportant words…_

 _With some anger, I took out a piece of cake of my little cousin's birthday, which I still jealously kept, and I took a big bite with rage, as if my life depended on it._

 _Suddenly, I feel the phone vibrating in my trouser pocket. I released the remaining little cake and I pulled the phone reluctantly. "Haruhi calling." Great, the last straw. I already said that there were many days without knowing about her. Anyway, my peace is over._

 _As always, when I picked up the phone I didn't have almost time to breathe._

— _Kyon, I wanna see you in ten minutes at the entrance of the festival nearby the hospital. Today they inaugurated the light tunnels! Bring enough money, alright?_

—Oi, Haruhi —Kyon intervened, chewing cake—, I can't get there in ten minutes. If you don't know, it's somewhat away, and I haven't even brought my bike.

— _I don't care —_ The girl said without further ado _—. Come here running, flying, on subway or as the hell you want, but if you're not here in ten minutes, you'll receive the punishment of your life, so hurry up and stop wasting time!_

—You know? Lately you're losing authority; you don't convince me as much as before. It's a shame, but I think I'll stay here, it's very cold outside —Kyon said sarcastically, giving another bite at the cake.

— _Oh, really? Well, just for challenging your brigade leader like that, you're forced to do hard labour_ _for the brigade_ _until we finish the prep school in March! I'll deal that nobody helps you and that you comply with everything I command you. Let's see if it takes away your desire to contradict your leader._

 _I know it hasn't been a good idea to challenge her, but she really needs someone to take her down a peg from time to time, if not, it could have dire consequences for humanity. Besides, I really don't want to go there and meet…_

— _It's a shame that you don't wanna come, we'll go all brigade members, including Koizumi-kun…_ —Haruhi remarked with some incitement, emphasizing the last two words.

Kyon felt a twinge in his chest due to the mention of Koizumi.

—And… And what if Koizumi comes? Like I care…

— _Suuure, Kyon. That's why you've been a few seconds in silence and now your voice tremble. Without seeing you, I bet my rank of leader that now you're red like a tomato._

—You can't know that!

— _Of course! Yaoi readers realize those things, it's like a sixth sense_ —She said enthusiastically.

 _What was missing to you, a sixth sense. You're already quite dangerous._

— _So if you wanna see Koizumi and sort out your things… Stop lazing around and come here in ten minutes! Bye!_

Kyon retired the phone from his ear, believing that she had finally finished shouting, but the leader spoke again, suddenly.

— _And, by the way_ —She added, before hanging up—, _you shouldn't have the bad habit of talking while you're eating. It's rude._

—Yeah, whatever you say… —Kyon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with irritation.

— _You better have your mouth busy when you're with Koizumi…_ —She murmured to herself, loud enough for the other to hear.

—…What?

— _Well, see you later, bye!_ —She interrupted with energy, and hung up suddenly, leaving him completely blank.

 _W-what the hell has she just said? Since she reads yaoi she has become quite depraved and says things not very appropriate for a seventeen-year-old girl. I don't wanna imagine what will happen in her mind when she says that._

 _Suddenly, for a few seconds, I imagined a somewhat bizarre scene with Koizumi. They were only a few seconds, but it was enough to feel steam coming out of my ears from the heat that I was feeling on my face. If I continue like this I will have a heart attack at an early age. Damn, I don't have to put up with this._

 _When I calmed down a bit, I took the last remaining bite of cake with rage and I ran towards the festival entrance, while I wrap myself up warm along the way. It was very cold and had started to snow again, and as usual, I was late._

 _As expected, I arrived about fifteen minutes after the appointed time, even though I was running as if there were no tomorrow._

 _As Haruhi said, all brigade members were there. She looked everywhere frowning and arms folded, Nagato stood motionless and Koizumi and Asahina-san chatted animatedly. I looked at Koizumi askance for a few seconds, as I walked toward them with shame. After what happened the other day, I didn't dare to look at his face… Damn esper with perfect smile._

—You're late! Punishment! —Haruhi screamed when she saw him appear, pointing to him.

Although he wasn't looking at him, Kyon could feel Koizumi's intense hazel gaze fixing him while Haruhi was scolding him. Noticeably irritated, he covered himself with his scarf to his nose. He didn't want the esper to notice that his face was bright red, although probably he had already noticed.

—Well, let's have fun! —Haruhi yelled upon finishing of giving out to him, raising her fist in the air as if to start a war with someone.

 _Only Haruhi can have so much energy at this time of the afternoon and with the cold weather. What I would give for being at home wrapped in a blanket and watching TV…_

—Oh, and don't forget that all expenses are borne by Kyon, so don't be shy and ask for whatever you wish! —She added, turning to face the group before proceeding.

—Hey, Haruhi, wait a minute, when did you decide that? —He asked annoyed.

—As soon as I'm done talking to you by phone. I knew you were going to be late, and anyway, you challenged me talking to me that way, so don't complain —She answered, crossing her arms.

—Wait… Have you called me ten minutes before on purpose so that I arrived late? And on top of that you dare to make me pay for it? I haven't even brought enough money, so don't dream that I'll pay something.

She smiled sarcastically, almost as a grimace.

—I don't know why it surprises you that I call you just before we meet. I've been doing it since I met you because I find it more comfortable that others pay —She explained, with a serenity and a haughtiness that were bringing Kyon crazy—. And about money, I don't really care, you'll be the only one left in ridiculous when you have to pay, since I'll put the bill in your name. And now let's go, it's getting late —Haruhi concluded, turning around and entering the festival.

Kyon's face started to give off anger. He was about to yell a few things to her, but he wasn't a person who liked to attract attention, and less in front of so many people, so he only pressed his fists with rage inside the mittens that Koizumi gave him a few days ago.

The esper, who was at his side, could see his discomfort, and decided to reach an agreement with Haruhi.

—Suzumiya-san, please, wait a moment —He said, getting the attention of the girl, who was playing with Mikuru's scarf.

—Hmm? What happens, Koizumi-kun?

—Well, what a forgetfulness of mine —He smiled—. I did not know the money I had in my wallet when leaving home, since I went with some haste, and now that I see it, I think it is too much to make Kyon have to bear all the costs by himself.

Upon saying "Kyon", Haruhi and Mikuru stared at him in amazement, while Yuki looked at both blankly.

—Did you just call Kyon to Kyon? —Haruhi asked, still totally astounded.

Upon the absurd question, Koizumi couldn't help laughing.

—Well, that is his name, right?

 _Thank goodness I'm used to that they've renamed me like that. I almost don't even remember my real name._

—Yeah, it's true, but I'd never heard you calling him in any way —She replied, changing a few seconds after her expression for a slightly wicked smile—. Have you two been intimating so much these days?

On hearing it, Kyon snorted annoyed, looking away with a fully flushed face. Mikuru took a funny hop and covered the mouth with her hands with some redness and Koizumi laughed again.

—Just the necessary, isn't it, Kyon? —The esper replied, giving him a smile, and then winked slyly, which made the other shudder.

—You moron, stop the nonsense! —He exclaimed moody, trying to hit him vainly.

—Oh… I see… —The leader added, crossing her arms and opening her eyes in amazement.

The esper laughed again before continuing.

—Seriously, Suzumiya-san, I have 6,000 yen with me, so it is no problem for me to take care of the expenses that may be.

—Do you carry 6,000 yen with you? I still don't understand where you get so much money, Koizumi-kun.

—I guess I cannot complain about my part-time job —He laughed.

—Of course not —Haruhi replied, staying a few seconds staring at Koizumi and Kyon with arms folded—. …Okay, Koizumi-kun, I allow you to pay instead of Kyon.

 _Goodness, now I can breathe easy._

—But with one condition —She added, adopting a more serious expression—. You'll pay us some things, but you two must spend time alone in exchange, okay?

 _No, no, no, Haruhi, damn it, don't do this to me please. I don't wanna be alone with…_

—No problem —The esper smiled as if it were nothing, making Kyon to look at him incredulously.

—What? Wait a minute, Haruhi…

—Any objections? —She asked in a threatening tone, placing her hands on her hips.

Koizumi looked at Kyon and shook his head slyly so that he didn't begin to battle with her again. The other saw him and decided to comply; the truth is that he didn't feel like arguing again about trifles.

—It's nothing… —He replied angrily, lowering his head in resignation.

—Then don't waste our time and let's go to eat something, I'm starving —The girl moaned, turning her back and clutching Mikuru's arm to go in search of a food stand.

A few minutes after wandering, Haruhi's eyes lit up when she saw a food stand specializing in different nigiri types, and without waiting another second, they came to dinner.

 _Haruhi disposed us at the table_ _as she wanted, as the three of them sat at a table, and, as there wasn't enough space, I had to sit with Koizumi at a table for two that was next. Great, the less I want to be close to Koizumi, the more I find it difficult. And it didn't help the fact that he was looking at me the whole time, with his elbows on the table and clasped hands resting on his chin, as if he wanted to get me nervous on purpose._

 _When his intense gaze began to unhinge me and make my face go up in temperature, that is, from the beginning, I selflessly looked around. Haruhi was playing the fool and Asahina-san laughed, while Nagato was staring at a spot of masks. Really, Nagato? You still want more? I thought that with the more than 30,000 that you had collected in that August of two years ago you had already enough._

 _I've always imagined a secret room in Nagato's house solely occupied by the 30,000 masks that I bought her that summer, all of them perfectly clung on the walls and looking at you with a sinister look. I felt a chill at imagining it, but coming from Nagato, it wasn't such an absurd idea; I can't imagine the things that she might have saved at her home._

 _I dared to look at Koizumi again and I saw with some relief that he no longer looked at me; he was now looking at one of the waitresses attending the tables. When I looked at the girl to see the reason why he was interested in her, I found that she was very similar to the one that he liked when he was younger and that he described me a few weeks ago; black and wavy hair at the height of the neck and a hairpin in the bangs so that her hair didn't bother. The only difference is that the girl from now was wearing glasses. But didn't he say that she had moved to Hong Kong years ago?_

 _She approached our table to take note while Koizumi looked at her with surprise and some nostalgia, which gave me some anger._

—May I help you? —She asked gently, moving the glasses to the bridge of her nose with the index finger in a funny way.

—Koizumi-kun, you can spend 3,000 yen for dinner, right? —Haruhi asked cheekily.

The esper, who was still looking occasionally surreptitiously at the waitress, replied, somewhat confused.

—…Oh, sure, no problem —He smiled as if nothing happened, making Kyon to look at him with wrinkled nose.

 _And you say it just like that? You can't let Haruhi control you like that…_

—Great! Then bring us all varieties of nigiri from the menu! —The brigade leader shouted excitedly.

—But we have more than twenty different kinds of…

—Well, then bring all of them! And five drinks, of course! —She interrupted in front of the astonished and embarrassed look of the rest of the brigade.

—Okay… It will be ready soon, or so I think —The stunned waitress replied, walking away from the table.

 _About fifteen minutes later they began to bring nigiri dishes to the table, as if it were an army of food. Since all of them didn't fit, they had to leave the rest until we finished the ones from the table. It's clear that whenever we go with Haruhi we've to draw attention. Anyway…_

 _The rest of the dinner was basically Haruhi eating as if there were no tomorrow and feeding Asahina-san as if she didn't knew how to do it alone; Nagato eating silently while watching the table and Koizumi looking at me again and getting me nervous. Yeah, he had stopped looking at the waitress since she came to take us note and now he had his stupid smile implanted in the face again, although rather more sincere than it was before, and that made me even more nervous and more red than usual, so I tried not to make eye contact with him and continued eating_ _shrimp nigiri_ _; they were quite good._

 _After finishing dinner, Haruhi came up with the brilliant idea to go see the tunnel of lights of the festival, but, of course, she forced Koizumi and me to go alone on our own. Now I am here, in a crowded tunnel of lights with Koizumi next to me and an awkward silence between us. Right now it's when I need something or someone to save me from this situation._

 _Suddenly, I felt someone grabbing me gently from the coat, and when I turned around Nagato was there, staring at me blankly with no apparent expression, as if she sensed that I needed help._

—Nagato? Weren't you with the girls? —Kyon asked surprised to see her.

—I was —Yuki said flatly, looking at both—. It will take fifteen minutes and nine seconds before Suzumiya Haruhi notice my absence, enough time to accomplish my mission.

 _Hey, Nagato, have you ever been told that you give some fear talking like that?_

—What mission, if I may ask? —Kyon asked a little scared.

—Follow me —She replied without further ado, turning around while the two guys looked somewhat astonished, to follow her shortly thereafter.

Yuki led them through the tunnels of lights to a place somewhat apart, still within them, where no one passed by. The tour they did was like a maze, so they could deduce that it would have been Yuki's work so that no one would follow them or could pass by.

When they were apparently halfway through one of the tunnels, the girl stopped and turned to face them.

—It is here —She said calmly.

—What are you going to do exactly, Nagato-san? —Koizumi asked.

—Nothing, I have finished my work by now. It is up to both of you to continue —She responded, facing the astonishment of both. Upon seeing that they didn't understand anything, Yuki continued to explain—. I have created a tunnel of lights in a parallel reality. You just have to pass this invisible barrier —She added, extending her hand to touch an invisible wall in front of them.

—Wait, for what do you want us to go into a parallel reality? —Kyon asked blankly.

The girl stared at him for a few seconds without apparent expression, rather like trying to give a plausible explanation, for later looking away a little and begin to explain.

—The reason of Suzumiya Haruhi to come to this place, apart from pausing her boredom, which lately has increased by 15.5%, was so that both of you spend time alone. If we all had been walking in the same tunnel of lights, the probabilities of having met several times would have been 65%, which would have increased the frustration of Suzumiya Haruhi upon seeing that both of you cannot spend time alone, having a 49.3% of chance that a new closed space had appeared. That is the main reason for the creation of this tunnel in a parallel reality; the matching probability with other people is zero, since nobody can pass through here.

At seeing the face of astonishment of the two boys, Yuki continued.

—You will be able to pass the barrier seamlessly, although it should be done fast before it closes on itself. As soon as you pass it, the time frame is twenty seconds until it starts to close.

—But why…?

—You must do so immediately. I must go now; if Suzumiya Haruhi is unable to find me within three minutes and thirty seconds, she could create…

—Okay, Nagato, understood —Kyon interrupted this time with a soft tone, somewhat dazed by the incomprehensible explanations of the alien girl.

Koizumi was the first to cross the transparent wall. When he did, Yuki and Kyon could no longer see him from where they were, even though it seemed that the tunnel continued. When he thought that Koizumi couldn't hear them, Kyon asked Yuki something before she leave.

—Hey, Nagato… Be honest, this isn't for Haruhi, right? Don't tell me that you have planned all this just because you also want to see Koizumi and me together —He asked, unable to hide some fear for the answer.

The girl, who was staring at him, looked away to the side imperceptibly, answering something that he never could have imagined.

—Probably —She said, turning around and leaving the way they had come, leaving Kyon stunned on the place.

 _It can't be… Don't tell me that you also read those yaoi mangas, Nagato. It's that they all like make me suffer? I hope that Asahina-san is still a decent girl at least…_

 _Anyway, I must go in, not gonna be that Haruhi creates a space-temporary breakdown or something._

Kyon rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration and passed the invisible wall that was in front, closing his eyes. Upon entering and opening them, all he saw was darkness. Everything was black. He flinched when something touched his hand and even feared for his life, believing that Ryoko could be close again, but the tension faded when he noticed that it was another hand grabbing his and guiding him through the darkness.

—I think I found the way out. I saw a beam of light near here —Koizumi's voice was heard, making Kyon to pass from the tension to have some blush on his cheeks.

As they advanced, the light was increasingly bigger. When they got out of the darkness, they found themselves again in a tunnel of lights equal to the one from the festival. The only difference is that it was deserted; they were alone.

Upon looking back, the dark gate through which they had passed was gone.

—Well, luckily we were right, or at least I think that—The esper smiled, causing the other to avoid his gaze.

Kyon realized that Koizumi still held his hand, and got rid from his grip with some abruptness.

—I see that you liked my gift —Koizumi said on seeing that he didn't got rid of the mittens—. They are comfortable, right? Or at least it seems so.

—No way. They aren't as thick as they seem, they give me cold and also, uh… They itch me —He lied, looking away in shame.

—I see… And so uncomfortable are they that you are wearing them all the time to check it out?

Kyon looked at him with disgust and then snorted embarrassed, averting his head; his lie was too obvious. Koizumi laughed and they began to walk through the tunnel, hoping to find at least an exit in a while.

—Hey, Koizumi… —Kyon said shortly after, breaking the silence between them—. The girl from before, the waitress, she looked like… Well, you know…

—She was not her. I was also surprised to see her, but I realized that she was not just looking at her for a few seconds. Sayuri-san has never had vision problems, not like the girl from before, apart from a few other details that denoted it was not her. Anyway, she went a long time ago, I do not think she is back to live in the neighbouring city —He laughed, although Kyon could feel some nostalgia in his words.

—Hmm, I see —The other boy said unselfishly, looking down.

—Jealous, perhaps? —The esper asked suddenly, near his ear, making Kyon to had a chill and push him away.

—Why should I be? —Kyon replied annoyed.

The two boys walked for about thirty long minutes without hardly saying anything. Only the "where the hell is the exit?" and complaints of the sort from Kyon broke occasionally the silence between them. The route of the tunnel was somewhat convoluted and seemed to never end.

After a while, Koizumi decided to break the awkward silence.

—Do you know? Today is December 21st… —He said somewhat nostalgic.

—Hm? And what about today?

—Today nothing, I guess —The esper laughed—. But just two years ago, a day like today, you woke up from the coma.

—Oh… —The other opened his eyes with some amazement—. Do you still remember the exact day? I myself try to forget it.

—Of course. And all the people around you as well. It was a very important day for us.

Kyon looked at him wrinkling his nose, and turned his gaze to the floor.

—Believe it or not, you made me happy that day. For a moment I thought you would not wake up anymore, and the world fell on me. But when I saw you open your eyes and look at me, I think I was reborn —Koizumi said with a smile.

—I don't think that's a big deal, idiot…

—It is —The esper continued—. Being the first person you saw and with whom you spoke after those three days was and still is very important to me.

Kyon's cheeks turned crimson red and stuck his face on the scarf with a frown, muttering something imperceptible to Koizumi's ears, who laughed and looked at him tenderly.

He couldn't help but remembering his sister after mentioning about the coma, and his eyes turned sad, something that the esper could notice.

—Do not be sad again, please, it makes me feel bad —He said stroking his hair, although after a few seconds the other pushed his hand away, confused.

—Koizumi… You… W-what do you really feel for me? —Kyon asked seriously, though markedly nervous, since he didn't even looked at his face.

Koizumi played hard to get placing his hand on his chin, something which infuriated Kyon.

—I think I told you the other day, do you want me to repeat it again? —The esper smiled, approaching his face the other's.

—N-no! —He said fully red, unsuccessfully trying to apart Koizumi's face.

—I lov… —The esper tried to say unsuccessfully, since Kyon covered his mouth, until he could take away the hand that prevented him from doing it—. I love you. I would never be able to hear the same thing from your mouth, right?

Kyon bowed his head in shame; he couldn't help feeling a little guilty.

—I… Maybe I'm a bit confused by the situation I'm going through… I don't even know how to feel about all this.

—I understand… Anyway, it is normal to be confused in your situation —Koizumi said, smiling sadly—. Now that you mention it… I think I'd better discuss something with you.

The other boy looked at him with some trepidation, but he preferred to listen to him.

—These three days in which I have been busy in meetings with the Organization, we were deliberating about the important decrease in Suzumiya-san's activity, and we all agreed on the same things. Important decisions were taken, and… —Koizumi made a pause in which he looked somewhat decayed.

—What happens? —Kyon asked, unable to hide his nervousness.

—I got permission to move back in Osaka with my parents —The esper added almost all in one go, so that the impact of his words weren't so great.

—…What? —The other's face became pale—. But… Obviously you've told them that no, right? You have to keep watching Haruhi, whatever happens.

—In fact, my superiors told me that the decline in Suzumiya-san's activity was so significant that it is no longer necessary to monitor her thoroughly. Closed spaces are almost nil and they no longer need so many espers around this area. Anyway, they could warn me if something serious occurs, but I do not think that it is necessary. Let's say that they will be esper holidays by 80% —He laughed, while Kyon's face turned from pale to the semi-horror.

—But you can't… You can't… You can't go just like that! Haruhi would never allow that the brigade dissolved! —The other shouted suddenly, causing Koizumi to look at him somewhat scared—. Don't you understand that if you leave, Haruhi could create closed spaces and change the world again?

The esper stared at him sadly.

—No, not anymore… —He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing—. Suzumiya-san didn't even balked when I told her.

—What? That's impossible! —Kyon really began to worry.

—I mentioned it to her, but she said nothing about it, she said that anyway, within three months, when we start university, we all will split up and take different paths, so she just wished me the best and told me to do what I believed convenient… —Koizumi looked listless—. …I already have almost everything ready. I'm leaving on Saturday.

Kyon remained in shock; he couldn't believe that all of that was happening. He didn't want to believe it.

—You will wonder why I'm doing this so suddenly. The truth is that… I do not want to confuse you and take advantage of your feelings now that you are going through a delicate moment. I know you have never liked me, and I do not want to fool myself with things that cannot be… I just want you to be happy by the side of someone who you really appreciate.

Koizumi approached his hand to Kyon's face, who had a look of disbelief mixed with panic, and stroked his cheek tenderly, unable to hide the sadness in his eyes.

—I'm going to miss you…

—Wait a minute, Saturday… It's within three days…

—That is right… The truth is that I planned it some time ago, when Suzumiya-san's activity fell. I guess that deep down I knew that I would only leave you more confused without achieving anything. I'm sorry —Koizumi said, smiling sadly.

Kyon looked at him with utter disbelief, with a frown and his eyes open wide with astonishment by not being able to believe it.

He pushed away Koizumi's hand gently from his face and looked into his eyes, shaking his head several times.

—This can't be true. What the hell's wrong with Haruhi? What the hell's wrong with you? —He asked somewhat altered, with an accusing look—. I'm gonna look for Haruhi right now and talk to her seriously. This can't stay like this; it's not like her… Nor of you —He said those last three words softly.

 _This has to be something of Nagato. Of course yeah, surely that the tunnel atmosphere has drugged Koizumi or something like that and that's why he says that nonsense, right? Somebody tell me yes._

 _I kept running through the tunnel aimlessly. Luckily, it hadn't double addresses or parallel paths, if not, I had lost more than I was. I didn't even know why I haven't told Koizumi to follow me. I've left him there alone. But anyway, it makes no difference; I don't wanna see him now. I guess he'll also know how to find the exit._

 _Speaking of exits, after a few minutes running to what appeared nowhere, I found the end of the tunnel, and when I got out from there, I was back in the festival. Everything seemed to be as before, but an uneasy feeling came over me; something wasn't quite right for me._

 _I looked around; people strolling, chatting, children playing, food stands… Everything was normal, until I noticed the tree in front of me. Isn't that it was a mutant tree or anything like that, it was ordinary; what struck me was the paper that hung from one of its branches._ _When I moved a little closer, I realized it was one of those pieces of paper that Nagato uses to contact me when I'm trapped in a closed space or parallel world and there's no computer nearby, and I feared the worst._

 _I approached the tree; the paper was half-hidden among the branches so that it couldn't be seen too much. I carefully unhooked it from the branch, hoping that it wasn't from her, but the almost perfect calligraphy and the short phrases that were written and that were specific of Nagato made my hope vanish completely._

 _"If these notes are found near the tunnel exit, you will not have been able to escape yet._

 _You can alternate the world pressing any key."_

 _I turned the paper; on the other side there was also something written._

 _"Finding K.I. in the train station, everything will be finished. You can only guide through that person. Good luck."_

 _I wrinkled my nose with strangeness. Although I'm the person of all brigade members who understands Nagato the best, sometimes it costs me to understand her intentions exactly, and this is one of those times. So… I'm in an alternative world? I hope it isn't like the one from two years ago._

 _While I read the paper several times trying to decipher something of what was written, I heard a voice close to me calling me. As it approached, I could appreciate from whom came the screams. It was Haruhi. Instinctively, I kept the paper in my coat pocket quickly, a microsecond before she grabbed me roughly by the arm._

—Stupid Kyon! But what the hell are you doing hiding here? We are waiting for you! —She shouted enthusiastically, pulling his arm as they walked toward the festival again.

 _The Haruhi of this world seems to know me._

—We're here again! The weirdo of Kyon was there, pulled apart next to a tree.

He looked at the leader with disgust when she said that.

 _Haruhi had brought me close to the takoyaki stand from before. In it Asahina-san, Tsuruya, Taniguchi and Kunikida were gathered. What the hell do these three here? And where are Nagato and Koizumi? I didn't understand anything._

—Well, now that we're all… Let's go have fun! —The girl screamed raising her fist, as always calling the attention of a few people that were around.

—Wait, where's Nagato? It's that we're not gonna wait for her?

—Nagato? Who's Nagato? —She asked in surprise.

Kyon went blank, he couldn't believe it.

—Oi, Haruhi, if it's a joke, it's not funny.

—And why would it have to be a joke? I don't know any Nagato. Do you know her, guys? —She asked, looking at the rest of the group.

The other four flatly denied to know any Yuki.

—Hey, I do know Nagato —Tsuruya intervened suddenly with energy, drawing the attention of the others, especially Kyon—. It's a city in Yamaguchi prefecture. I was there on holidays a while ago, they have an excellent food.

—Really? And why didn't ya' bring a little? What a selfish one… —Taniguchi replied, making a small tantrum.

—Ha! A pervert like you doesn't deserve the gift of any girl —Tsuruya replied loftily.

—Like if you seemed to be one! You're the least feminine girl I've ever met in my life, and you're not even ugly —Taniguchi said with considerable disappointment.

—Haha! It bothers you than I'm better than you in sports! You amateur!

" _These two will end up getting married, you'll see. Well, no, better I don't wanna see it; I hope that that never happens. Still, they're just as idiots, no matter the world where I am_ ". Kyon thought as he sighed with resignation.

While they were still arguing, he asked something that made that the noise they were kicking up kept suddenly in a deathly silence.

—At least you'll know where's Koizumi, right?

The group stared at him without knowing what to say, looking worried.

—Nor do you know who Koizumi is? The last straw…

—Uh, Kyon… Koizumi-kun went away some time ago to his hometown —Haruhi said, in an unusually serious tone to her habits.

—What?

—He left without saying anything because he didn't wanna worry you; he said it would be the best…

 _I pulled out my cell phone from my coat pocket, but as soon as Haruhi saw it, she stopped me._

—I don't think you can contact him. He said that when he reached Osaka he would change his phone number. He even didn't tell us what it was.

—But… What the hell are you saying? This can't be happening —Kyon replied, significantly altered.

—It's what he told me, sorry. Anyway, whatever his reasons are, sure it was your fault, as always —Haruhi recovered her haughty tone of voice and crossed her arms.

 _I looked at the rest of the group, trying to find an answer. Asahina-san looked at me sadly, almost ready to mourn. It gave me a lot of pity to see her like that, and I looked away from her, while the other three looked at me like if I gave them pity, including Haruhi._

 _I couldn't put up with it anymore and I ran again, to a place where they wouldn't see me. I could hear Haruhi's shouts again, and I tried that she didn't follow me._

 _When I was in a secluded place, I pulled the phone out again; maybe they were lying to me. I searched Koizumi's number on the agenda and pressed the call key. "Sorry, this number does not exist". Great, now I'm really scaring._

 _I took Nagato's paper from my pocket and read it again carefully. "You can alternate the world pressing any key". But, what key? I don't even have the brigade computer here._

 _With the phone still in my hand, I deigned to think coherently. Wait, the phone has keys, right? Of course Kyon, it has been hard for you to imagine._

 _In order, by assuming that I was in the "first world", I pressed the key of the number two, just in case something weird happened if I didn't do it, and I closed my eyes tightly. When I opened them slowly, I realized that I wasn't in the place where I had hidden from Haruhi, but I was where I had appeared at the beginning, at the end of the tunnel that Nagato had created._

 _In the first world I didn't do it, but now I tried to find any entrance or the exit where I had gone leaving Koizumi alone, but it wasn't there anymore. I figured that Nagato wouldn't make it so easy for me._

 _I found another note from her hanging from the tree, and that was when I understood the first sentence; "if these notes are found near the tunnel exit, you will not have been able to escape yet." That is, that if I kept finding these pieces of paper hanging from the tree or wherever, I would remain trapped in an alternative world or something. Great…_

 _A few seconds later, I heard Haruhi's voice again calling me. This time she came with Asahina-san, to whom she dragged by the arm as if it were nothing._

—Ah, you are here, where the hell have you been? Anyway, no matter, let's go to the festival before it gets too late —She also tried to grab Kyon by his arm, but he resisted.

—Haruhi —He said, looking at her seriously—. Where's Nagato?

—Huh? Who the hell is Nagato?

 _Great Nagato, do you neither exist here? And how it's supposed you're gonna help me?_

—And Koizumi… Where is he? —He asked with some fear.

—Oh, Koizumi? He went away a while ago, is that you didn't know it? After coupling with you he felt so guilty leaving you so confused, that he had to leave.

 _Wait… What the hell…? Did she just say "coupling with me"? I felt how my face turned into tomato colour without even looking at it._

—Yeah, don't blush now. He told me that, one day, at his home, you asked him desperately that you wanted to feel his big… thing inside you. He explained everything to me in detail, well, because I asked him more than anything, and then after doing it you refused him, so he had to go. You're a too tsundere uke, you know? —She explained, with considerable disappointment.

 _A too tsundere uke…? His big…? H-Haruhi… Tell me you've read too much yaoi, your mind is full of strange fantasies and you're making that up, please…_

Kyon stared at her dumbfounded while his face became even redder and started feeling dizzy from the heat. Mikuru was also flushed upon having heard it and covered her mouth, looking at him with embarrassment.

—Anyway… I struggled so much so that you two could be together and now this happens —Haruhi lamented, massaging her forehead.

 _What's this, some kind of tragicomic or surreal world? I think if I lived here I would become crazier than I am…_

 _When Haruhi and Asahina-san didn't see me, I carefully walked away from them and I went to another apart place. I took one of the two notes that I already collected from Nagato, and I read the second half. "Finding K.I. in the train station, everything will be finished. You can only guide through that person. Good luck"._

 _Wait, KI aren't the first two letters of Koizumi Itsuki? Before thinking carefully, I ran to the Amagasaki train station, which was about ten minutes from the festival. When I arrived, I looked everywhere; it was crowded, even though it was night, and I tried to find Koizumi. I ran back and forth from the station and lost track of time. I don't know how much long I was looking for him, but I calculate it was for more than an hour. He wasn't there. I sat on a bench in the station that was somewhat apart and began to wait patiently, but he neither came. Hours went by; it was two in the morning, and I didn't even know where it was exactly, I felt alone._

 _Exhausted, I left the station an hour later and returned to the hospital, hoping that in these worlds my sister wasn't at least in a coma and was at home with my parents, but I was wrong. My sister and my parents were remaining in the hospital._

 _Sadly, I went to sleep for a while to the waiting room. I don't know why, I wanted to find Koizumi upon opening the door, but the room was empty. I felt as lonely as in the alternative world of two years ago._

 _I stayed in that world until the next morning, when I woke up, and again pressed another key on my phone. It was no longer the number three, but I pressed another one randomly. Just as if I were with Asahina-san, I tele-transported myself back to the end of the tunnel created by Nagato and that was no longer there. This time it was daylight. Actually I had no sense of time in these alternative worlds; in my phone said that it was December 24th. It had already passed three days? I would swear it was less, but the truth, I have no idea. I unhook another note hanging from the tree. This seems endless._

 _I find it weird that Haruhi hadn't come to find me shouting as usual, and I decided to enter the festival and see if there was someone. There were quite people to be so soon, and I began to feel overwhelmed. Suddenly, through the crowd, I thought seeing her back, but she didn't seem like the usual Haruhi. She had long hair, as in the world of two years ago, and a feeling of sadness began to invade me. I approached her with some fear, and when I was a few steps behind her back, I dared to speak._

—Hey, Haruhi —He said with a serious tone but somewhat cowed.

 _She turned and looked at me arrogantly. Yeah, it was her; it was like the one I met two years ago. This time she was wearing her own clothes instead of that dark uniform._

—Who are you to call me by my first name? —She replied haughtily, arms crossed—. Damn rude… —She added in a lower tone, although he could hear it and looked at her with some sadness.

—Now it doesn't matter, I need you to tell me where are Koizumi, Asahina-san and Nagato. Why aren't you with them?

She looked him haughtily again.

—Look, I don't know who you are, or who those people you've named are. Get out of my sight before you really start to piss me off.

 _Well, this Haruhi is even more unbearable than the usual Haruhi, and even than that of the world that Nagato created._

—It's that you don't know me? It's me, Kyon.

 _Again, she turned around and looked at me as if I give her pity or something._

—Pf, Kyon? What kind of name is that? Are you Russian or something? Because you don't look like it.

 _Ah, I have it._

—Well, actually… My name is John Smith. Don't you remember that?

—And now you're English? Don't you have a normal Japanese name like any Japanese person? How pathetic… —She answered with the same arrogance, making Kyon get irritated.

With sadness and some anger, in a fit of desperation, he grabbed her by the shoulders and began to screaming at her.

—Oi, Haruhi, you have to remember me and the rest! What about the brigade? You can't let Koizumi go and the brigade dissolve when we finish the preparatory school, that's so unlike you! What the hell is wrong with you?

—Damn psychopath, leave me alone! —She shouted, giving him a bump in the forehead and then pushing him, a pain that Kyon remembered from before—. Get out of my sight before I call the police!

 _People who were around began to look at me as if I was crazy while murmuring among themselves. I watched Haruhi sadly while the bump of my forehead hurt me more and more. This scene was already familiar to me, and made me wanna cry. The only difference is that now she didn't looked at me longingly like that time, but with a mixture of disgust, anger and disbelief, and that made me feel even more downcast._

 _Before calling more attention, I ran out of there as fast as I could. When I was in a secluded place, breathing became more complicated; I felt suffocated. I started to feel dizzy and sweat cold; I felt more alone and trapped than ever._

* * *

 _After that anxiety attack that overtook me for the first time in a long time after seeing Haruhi, someone at the festival found me lying on the ground, breathing hard, and decided to take me to the hospital. I couldn't see who it was, since my vision was blurred due to the dizziness. I spent three days at the hospital based in painkillers and drugs; it was the greatest anxiety attack I've ever had in my life._

 _I took advantage of those days to stay in this world and be close to my parents and my sister, who kept admitted there. I was talking to my sister, as the nurse told me, although I don't know if it would work in the real world being in a parallel one. I celebrated the New Year with them in the hospital and tried to entertain myself with anything before getting depressed completely. After those days, I found myself much better, and much to my regret I continued with the mission of changing worlds by pressing keys on my mobile, looking for Koizumi at each train station, with no results._

 _I have no idea how many different worlds I've been, but I think every time were worse. Haruhi and Asahina-san didn't even know me, Nagato and Koizumi didn't exist, and each time I felt more alone. I even went to Nishinomiya in search of Nagato at her apartment block, but the keeper told me he didn't know her and didn't even let me in. Another day I found Asahina-san down the street, but she said scared that she didn't know me, and Tsuruya, who was at her side, didn't even let me approach her. Several times I found Haruhi, too, but as always, she just ignored me or made a fuss on the street, so I had to leave her side before drawing too much attention. One day than another I also dared to visit the apartment block where Koizumi lived, but when I knocked his door no one opened, or otherwise was a different person who lived there. I also called him by phone several times, but the number didn't exist or anyone else responded._

 _All that has happened in the three weeks I've been stuck in these worlds. Exactly, it's been three weeks since I decided to get into this mess, or so it says on my phone; January 8, 2013. Since then I've at least collected over thirty notes from Nagato, all with the same message of the first day. I still have them keep in my coat pockets, as an advertising leaflets delivery man. I wonder what kind of alteration Nagato has made so that Haruhi doesn't notice my absence during this time._

 _I spent much time with my family trying not to think how lonely and downcast I was there, but the fact that my family was the only one that wasn't altered by those worlds and that kept being there, without even being able to speak with them due to their condition, made me feel even more alone._

 _Tired of not receiving a signal from someone in the real world, I decided to do something that I didn't do for almost two weeks ago; call Koizumi. I don't know if it was for despair, or because I felt trapped, but I decided to try to call him by phone, although it was a last time._

 _Upon hearing the fifth ring tone and seeing that no one answered, I almost hung up, but the voice that I heard after left me the blood frozen._

— _Yes?_

 _It was him, it was his voice, it was Koizumi. I didn't know what to say, I was totally blank._

— _Who is it?_

 _Come on, stupid Kyon, say something. Say something before you regret it._

— _I know there is someone on the other side, I can hear the breathing —Although I couldn't see him, I could feel Koizumi's smile kilometres away. That stupid smile of his…_

—K-Koizumi…? _—I managed to stammer._

— _Yes, that is me —I felt his smile again._

—Koizumi… You… _—I took a deep breath before continuing—._ Damn smiling esper! Where the hell have you been all this time? Where do you think you are?

— _What? Sorry, but I do not know what you mean, I have lived all my life here in Osaka. Who are you?_

 _It can't be, not again…_

—What are you saying? I'm in no mood for your jokes, Koizumi. Tell Nagato that I'm tired of being here. When the hell will I return to the real world?

— _The truth is that I have no idea what you are talking about —Another stupid grin—. I do not know who Nagato is, and about that thing of the real world… I think you should stop the medication that is affecting that way your ability to reason —I heard him laughing, a so sincere and attractive laugh that made me shudder._

—Damn smiling esper, stop laughing at me!

— _Esper? Are not those people with paranormal powers?_

—Yeah, dammit, you're one of them! Don't you remember? _—I shouted in a desperate attempt to come him into reason._

— _According to what I have read, the espers are fictitious people, I do not think that they can exist in real life, do not you think? Now, seriously, you should stop that medication before you have to enter a mental hospital —He laughed again._

 _He paused for a few seconds after stopping talking. I thought he was going to hang up the phone, but he didn't._

— _Do you know? I do not know you at all and I do not know what kind of problems do you have with the paranormal, but you have cheered me the little that is left to finish the day. You look like a nice person, although with some bad humour —He laughed._

 _I don't know why, but I felt like crying, I missed these talks with Koizumi. Rather… I missed Koizumi, what the hell._

 _Suddenly, I felt a boost, something that told me to do what I was about to do._

—Koizumi…

— _Yes?_

—I think I realized something… — _I breathed deeply_ —. …These three weeks that you've been with me in the hospital, that you've been supporting me and by my side at all times despite everything… — _My voice was trembling, I think I was crying, but honestly, I didn't realize_ —. I realized that… I no longer hate you so much and you don't seem so unbearable for me as before…

— _Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying?_

—K-Koizumi, I think I… I also lov… — _But when I was about to say it, I realized something; It wasn't Koizumi to whom I was going to say it._

— _What?_

 _Damn, what am I doing?_

 _Without thinking, I hung up the phone. What the hell I was gonna say him? It wasn't even the real Koizumi and… Wait, WHAT THE HELL I WAS GONNA SAY? My face was burning of heat again._

 _Damn, I miss the real world, I miss my life. How much longer do I have to be here, Nagato?_

 _Completely downcast, I suddenly remembered that Koizumi was leaving for Osaka on December 24, and I had been here three weeks trapped; it was already January 8. I felt my eyes moistened. I've… lost him forever._

* * *

 **N/A:** Please, if you read the chapter, don't forget to leave a comment or constructive criticism. This encourages a lot to continue to writers, especially beginners like me. It will not cost anything, and the author (me), would really appreciate it. It isn't motivating to make a fanfic with dedication and effort and that nobody bothers to comment or give their point of view. Thank you!


	10. The light at the end of the tunnel

**Chapter 9** : The light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

 _Holding the phone still in my hands, they began to shake uncontrollably, like when I suddenly woke up after having a nightmare, especially with Asakura. Anyway, the situation that I was living now wasn't very different._

 _I decided to make one last attempt to return to the real world and regain my life, that in which Haruhi is a kind of goddess who controls the world as she pleases; Nagato is a emotionless alien seemingly, but much more human than when I met her; Asahina-san is a sweet and loving girl too perfect for any boy, and Koizumi is… He's a stupid esper with perfect smile to whom I would like to beat for everything that he makes me go through._

 _In desperation, I thought quickly what I could do as last attempt to return. If it didn't work, I assumed that Nagato would come to get me. She had to do it sooner or later; I spent nearly a month locked up here!_

 _It was getting late and people were starting to arrive at the festival; the enclosure was gradually filled and I was getting increasingly nervous. In the place where I was, half hidden, it occurred to me to do something I've never done before in these two years; send a message to Koizumi._

 _Without taking off of my phone yet, I searched the name of Koizumi in the contact list and pressed 'write new message'. I didn't know why I was gonna write what I was about to write, but when I wanted to realize I already had written with trembling hands: "Don't go, please". Since when I say please to someone? I took a last look with shame and pressed the send button, closing my eyes._

 _When I opened them again, I remained in the same place. As I thought, it hadn't worked. Suddenly, I could feel like a drop falling on the screen of my phone; I thought it was starting to rain, but I realized it was a tear. I was so tired of everything that was going on that I hadn't noticed I had begun to cry._

 _While the tears ran down my cheeks and my sight became increasingly blurred, I heard a voice calling me in the distance. I thought I was delirious, as usual, but suddenly someone grabbed me by the arm, and turned me abruptly to face it._

—Kyon! What the hell are you doing standing here? Come running to the hospital; something amazing happened!

 _It was Haruhi, it was her. With her white quilted coat, her angry expression, her yellow ties in the hair and… Wait, she has short hair again? She was breathing heavily and had flushed face; surely she has been running all the way, this girl never gets tired._

—Why are you crying? Well, that doesn't matter now, come with me running! —The girl insisted, grabbing his arm and pulling him.

 _As sensitive as always, there's no doubt that's her._

—Haruhi —He said in a serious tone, wiping away his tears—. Are you real or am I dreaming? —He asked, pulling the girl's cheeks comically.

—What are you doing, you idiot? Have you started to drink sake or what? —She protested, sharply pushing his hands away from her face—. Let's go to the hospital now!

—And what happened now? Am I in a world where people have mutated and are becoming aliens or something? —Kyon asked without enthusiasm and even some listless as he was dragged by the energetic girl.

—But what are you saying? Stop saying stupid things. We took all afternoon looking for you and calling you by phone and you didn't show up anywhere. Your sister just woke up from the coma!

—…What? —Kyon went blank.

—For that very reason, your sister has opened her eyes! Isn't that good news? Damn brat, she had all of us so worried all this time! She still owes me a round of that game of zombies we left unfinished! —Haruhi exclaimed greatly elated by the recovery of Kyon's sister.

The boy looked at her completely stunned and beside himself as she crawled him across the street to the hospital. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 _Haruhi must be kidding, right? No, I really don't want her to be kidding; I don't want this to be a joke. Even if this is another one of those alternative worlds, I would stay to live here only to see my sister as lively as before._

 _We arrived at the hospital about fifteen minutes later; I arrived completely exhausted and laboured because Haruhi dragged me practically running down the street, even though I told her several times to go slower. Although the road to my sister's room was relatively short from the hospital entrance, it became endless. I had my arm half asleep because of Haruhi's pulls, surely then I have to go so that the nurse put it back because it'll be disengaged. Nurses and doctors were heard speaking, even I think that Haruhi was saying something, but I only heard noise, something like when my ears are blocked underwater._

 _After the endless tour of the hall, I found myself in the front door of room 002, where my sister was. The strong heartbeat prevented me breathing normally, and a drop of sweat fell down my forehead. I grabbed the doorknob, but I was afraid to open, so I went blank for a few seconds. What if everything was a lie? Am I in another alternative world again? I took a month waiting for my sister to awake, but…_

—What are you waiting for? Open the hell up!

 _Haruhi's impatience drove me out from my thoughts. I guess if I stay stand I can't know what awaits me on the other side of the door, whether good or bad. With the fear still in the body, I decided to open; I couldn't stay standing there, and it isn't that Haruhi was gonna leave me for a long time. I turned the doorknob slowly; my hands were sweating and shaking._

 _I couldn't see well inside the room because it was dimly lit. I could see in the semi-darkness a small figure sitting on a chair. Its hair was long and its chest quite prominent. Asahina-san, it's you?_

 _I heard Haruhi huffing behind me in the hallway and then pulling me away abruptly and enter into the room with some haste. Although I couldn't see her too well, she went to the window, as she raised up the blind a little and I finally could see something better._

 _With more light, my heart skipped a beat when I saw the sweet smile that Asahina-san was giving me. It had been weeks since I saw her and I missed her._

—Good evening, Kyon-kun —She greeted warmly, still with a smile.

—A-Asahina-san… —He managed to stammer—. So… Do you two know me? Do the two of you know each other in this world? Tell me yes, please…

—Hey, Kyon, you really haven't drunk? Since I've found you, you do nothing but talking nonsense. Of course, the older you boys are, the dumber you become —Haruhi replied sarcastically.

He frowned, but preferred not to say anything. He didn't want to argue with her again, and at that precise moment.

—Of course we know you, Kyon-kun, we have been very concerned about you and your sister all this time —Mikuru said softly—. Why do not you go to check on your little sister? Surely she thanks you.

 _With the shock of the moment, I hadn't realized that I hadn't even entered the room; I was still in the doorway, standing like a fool._

 _From my position, I could see my sister lying in bed, but she still had her eyes closed. I didn't even know if this was still the real world._

—Do you want to enter the hell up or I have to drag you into where your sister is? —The leader asked aggressively, making Kyon react.

 _Knowing that if I stayed there, Haruhi's solution would be worse, I entered the room slowly, still with some fear. Haruhi was now standing beside Asahina-san, and looked at me with a frown and crossed arms._

 _I looked at Asahina-san with concern, but she calmed me down a bit with her sweet smile. I continued slowly towards my sister's bed, and a few seconds later, I was in front of her. Apparently, she didn't seem to be awakened; she was still asleep as the first day. I approached my hand to her face and brushed the hair that bothered her; she seemed somewhat dishevelled without her pigtail of everyday._

 _Suddenly, without warning, I saw how she wrinkled her forehead heavily and began to open her eyes slowly. I went completely blank at the scene. She was looking, still with narrowed eyes, at me, her older brother. I was the first person she saw after waking. Now I understand how Koizumi felt two years ago…_

—…Kyon-kun, little brother… It's you? —She managed to say still half asleep.

 _Did she just call me little brother? She hadn't done it for many years… I felt filled with happiness for the first time in a long time. While I still looked at her dumbfounded, I noticed something warm sliding down my cheeks and losing in my chin._

—Little brother… Why are you crying?

 _Damn, she was alive, my sister was alive again._

—I-It's nothing… I've got something in the eye, d-damn it… —Kyon tried to say wiping his tears with the highest integrity possible.

—Mom and dad… Where are they?

—Both are fine. Soon you will go to see them, you will see —Mikuru replied with a sweet smile, seeing that Kyon could hardly speak—. You must sleep some more, you are still a little tired, right?

—Yeah… You're right… Mikuru-cha… —The little girl was unable to finish the sentence, and she fell asleep immediately.

As the sister fell asleep, the red-haired girl stood up from her seat and approached to Kyon, without him noticing it.

—Kyon-kun —She said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder—, you'd better leave off for resting. Do not cry anymore, please, your sister has finally awakened —She smiled, making Kyon to give her back a slightly tired smile.

 _The truth is that Asahina-san was right, as I left to the hallway for a moment, I took a deep breath and wiped my tears; I found myself much better after that. I sat on a bench in the hallway near the room, and stopped a few seconds to take in what was happening now. What I've been wanting more all this time has happened finally; my sister just woke up, and she's in perfect condition. But… I still don't know if I'm in an alternative world. Maybe the happiness of seeing my sister conscious will vanish when Nagato comes to get me to return back to the real world. That's when I'll smack into reality and realize that my sister is still in a coma, and Koizumi has gone forever…_

 _Drowned in my thoughts and with my head down between my hands, I realized I had a pair of shoes in front of me when I raised my head a little. I looked up slowly; a small figure stood motionless in front of me. It was Nagato. When I saw her, my soul split in two; I knew it was time to return to reality, and it hurt me to think so._

—N-Nagato…

—Objective completed at ninety percent. My given task is already complete.

 _I looked at Nagato totally baffled, as I always do when I don't understand her technical terms. Although most people wouldn't have noticed this fact, she wrinkled her nose and forehead slightly, almost imperceptibly, as if it were a bother or huge effort to her to explain it more humanly. It amused me in some way, and I laughed to myself._

—I have just destroyed the parallel tunnel that led to the alternative worlds. The process is almost completed. The last task is up to you.

—I still don't understand what you mean, Nagato.

—The notes that I left on the tree, read them —The alien said directly.

 _Shit, the notes. How could I have forgotten? I have over thirty of them still in my pockets. I took one of them nervously and began to read it carefully; I no longer remember what they said after all that had happened. "If these notes are found near the tunnel exit, you will not have been able to escape yet. You can alternate the world pressing any key". "Finding K.I. in the train station, everything will be finished. You can only guide through that person. Good luck."_

—Wait… Wait a minute. This last time, when Haruhi brought me to the hospital, I haven't found any note near the tunnel. Does that mean I'm in the real world?

—You will not know, until you fulfil your last mission —Yuki responded with mystery.

 _I fixed my eyes again on the paper. "Finding K.I. in the train station, everything will be finished. You can only guide through that person. Good luck."_

 _I looked up and looked at Nagato still somewhat puzzled. She nodded decisively and looked at me seriously, while the room door opened again._

—Ah, Yuki-chan, you've returned? You are strangely fast —Haruhi commented in amazement.

—Return from where? —Kyon asked surprised.

—From my apartment. I wanted a book to read —Yuki said monotonously.

 _Now I realized that Nagato had a book in her hand. I didn't even know if she was carrying it when she appeared in front of me a few minutes ago._

Without warning and without a word, the alien girl walked slowly toward the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Haruhi and Kyon alone in the hallway. The leader looked at the boy with arms folded and frowning, noticeably upset.

—What are you still doing here? —She asked angrily.

He looked at her puzzled.

—My sister just woke up from the coma. I don't know, call me weird, but I'd rather stay here —Kyon replied sarcastically.

—I don't mean that, idiot. Why the hell don't you go find Koizumi before he leaves?

 _I was totally stunned. Does everybody know each other in this world? And even Nagato and Haruhi agreed on what I go to find Koizumi. I don't understand anything right now._

—C'mon, Kyon, I know perfectly how you feel about him. Even Mikuru-chan and Yuki-chan have realized and try to help you. So stop being so tsundere and go to the station to look for him before he leaves. Damn fool, you have him so worried…

 _You're not the right person to complain that someone is tsundere…_

—What? Koizumi is at the station? —Kyon asked in disbelief.

—Well, at least that's what he told me a few hours ago when he was still here. He said he was leaving to the station, and that he would definitely go if you didn't appear there at eleven at night.

 _What the hell…? I took with some despair the phone of my pocket and checked the hour. It was quarter to eleven. Great, if a miracle doesn't occur I'll not be on time._

 _I got stuck, not knowing what to do or how to react. Haruhi looked at me desperately, as if she were wishing I went to seek him at once. She snorted and started to speak aggressively._

—Look, I'm going into the room to see how your sister continues. If I go out in five minutes and you're still here with a stupid face, I'll kick your damn ass until you go to get the hell out Koizumi —She told him in a threatening tone and unusually sharp even for her.

 _Okay, Haruhi, I think that with what you just said you definitely have become part of the yakuza. I think even the Mafia would have fear of you._

 _After that ominous threat, she gave me a look with which I feared for my life, but the contrary to what I thought, she turned around and entered again into the room. Okay, I think it's time to run before Haruhi 'kick my ass' if she sees me here. Did she mean it? The truth is that I didn't want to check it, so when she walked into the room and after a few seconds absorbing what was happening, I ran down the hospital hallway, heading for the train station. Some nurses stared at me with angry face as I raced down the hall, but I didn't care, I just wanted to be on time and meet Koizumi._

 _On the street I bumped into several people and they almost run over me a few times, all because of the damn bastard of Koizumi. He'd better be at the station when I arrive, if not, the one who I'll kick will be him._

 _I arrived at the station completely exhausted and breathless. I'm in pretty bad shape despite the effort I make every day to get to class… I guess that eating whatever I feel like and being most of the day lying on the couch on holiday doesn't equilibrate well the balance._

 _When I recovered the breath a little, I looked around the station; I walked up and down, looking in every nook and looking for the esper with the stupid smile, but nothing. I only saw people passing by; today there were less than normal. Everything was normal until I noticed a detail; there was a teddy bear in one of the benches of the station. I approached it carefully and I sat next to with some fear. It was light brown with a red bow tied at the neck. Then I noticed another detail; the teddy bear was wearing a little note attached to the bow. I approached it to my face to read it carefully. "I do not either want you to leave my side". I was petrified. Doesn't it seem a response to the message I sent him a while ago in the alternative world? No, that's impossible, it can't have reached him. Then, I nervously looked scared at the clock hanging on the wall of the station; half past eleven. What!? It can't be so late! How did I take so long to arrive? It can't be, Koizumi, damn it, don't go!_

 _I got up abruptly from the bench to look for him, but suddenly I noticed that my legs were weak and I felt dizzy, so I had to sit again, next to the teddy bear. It can't be. He can't have gone just like that._

 _I dug my elbows on my legs and covered my face with my hands. Somebody get me out of here now._

 _It was during a moment, when I took off my hands of my face for a few seconds to clear my head and looked down, when I saw before me a pair of shoes. Shoes, dark brown, neat and perfectly polished, typical of… Wait a moment…_

—You told me not to go, and if it is you, I cannot resist.

 _Wait, that voice… I looked up slowly, trembling. Perfectly pressed pants, light brown coat, white scarf tied ahead perfectly… Until I finally looked him in the face; his stupid smile was there, as always. Stupid but perfect at once. Everything about him was always perfect._

—And if you ask it to me with a please, I have no other choice but to accept.

 _In saying that, he smiled stupidly again. I hate you. I hate you for making me suffer like this._

—K-Koizumi… Damn idiot esper! Is it that you always have to heed everything they say to you? Don't you have willpower? You're just a damn fool who behaves like a perfect robot! You… You… —Kyon finished the sentence breathing hard.

The esper smiled, looking at him tenderly.

—Wait a minute… Did you read that message?

—That in which you asked me please to do not go away? I think so.

—B-but it can't be, I sent it to you being in an alternative world… —He paused, looking squinting at Koizumi—. Ah, I see. You've planned all this with Nagato and Haruhi, right? Now that Haruhi is obsessed with that yaoi thing, she made you to do all this theatre, and Nagato has helped you on the other side with her alien powers.

Koizumi laughed, at seeing the other's noticeable discomfort.

—I do not know what you mean, really. Suzumiya-san had nothing to do with it, and I myself knew nothing about Nagato-san's plans. When I got out of that tunnel of lights three days ago, after you disappeared, Nagato-san told me that you had entered in a loop of parallel universes, and that you could not leave until three days later, upon concluding a series of tasks that she had described to you.

—Well, instead of three days, it's been a month. I think that Nagato has miscalculated for the first time in her life.

—This time you are the wrong one —Koizumi smiled—. Suzumiya-san is planning many things for Christmas Day, which is literally within thirty minutes.

Kyon looked at him without understanding anything, and pulled his phone out from his pocket. When he looked at the screen to see what day it was, he opened his eyes wide in astonishment.

—What? Are we on December 24th? But in the last alternative world it was January 8th, it even said so on my phone… What kind of trick has Nagato done? —He asked, fingering the buttons of the device and looking at it carefully from all angles.

—I think you will not get rid of the reindeer role again in the function that Suzumiya-san has prepared to us.

—One year more? She could change a bit the repertoire, it doesn't surprise me that she gets bored.

—You're right… Although it is a pity that is a function for young audiences and Suzumiya-san has not given it an erotic connotation putting you naked or something —Koizumi admitted thoughtfully, his hand on his chin.

The other boy gave him a dirty look, mixed with an expression that clearly asked: "Is this guy serious?".

—Just kidding, just kidding —The esper concluded as usual, with his typical smile.

Koizumi expected a push or a bad word from Kyon, as he always did when he bothered with his jokes, but when he looked at the boy, he found him quite collapsed, with glassy eyes, making an effort not to cry.

Kyon looked somewhat comical at the same time, due to the gestures he made trying to keep his angry expression of always, without being able to do it entirely.

—Damn idiot… I missed your stupid unfunny jokes —He confessed to the esper, keeping the little that remained of his composure.

On hearing Kyon's heartfelt words, Koizumi approached a hand to his face, stroking his cheek tenderly; it remained warm despite the cold it was.

He saw a little tear falling until touching his hand and getting lost. He couldn't help feeling guilty; perhaps he had gone too far with this, and he needed Kyon to know it.

—Maybe… I have been a little unfair and selfish with you —He confessed with a sad smile, making Kyon look at him confused.

—What do you mean?

Suddenly, the esper's smile vanished, leading into a serious expression.

—Everything I told you about that Suzumiya-san told me that she did not care that I leave, that the brigade would dissolve when we started university… The truth is that I lied; I never said anything to Suzumiya-san.

—…What? —Kyon looked at him with utter disbelief.

—And regarding the fact that I was taken away… It was not entirely true. I only intended to spend Christmas holidays with my parents, nothing more. Then I would return back to Nishinomiya —He paused, somewhat dejected—. I have been a damn selfish esper. I'm so sorry.

 _Did he just say "damn"? I've never heard him say bad words. Damn, now that doesn't matter!_

—Wait… Wait a minute. Do you mean that you lied to me for your own benefit? That you had fun lying to me? —Kyon's tone was rather high, which worried the esper.

—How could I have fun with something like that? I only did it because I care about you, because I know I'm not the only one who feels something and I wanted you to notice your feelings too.

Kyon's face turned crimson red as he looked at the other gaped and noticeably upset.

—Wh…? Have you taken advantage of that I was confused to lie to me? But you'll be…!

 _But I didn't finish the sentence, because I did something I hadn't expected ever do. I had so much pent-up rage, that I didn't even thought my actions, and when I wanted to realize, I had my knuckles in Koizumi's face. I withdrew them with fear and anger at the same time; I had them somewhat red and they hurt. I think I had never punched someone. Why he had to be the first? I looked at Koizumi with fear; he covered his mouth with his hand, but he didn't seem to wince, he just had a serious expression, and I feared the worst._

 _My anger and fear turned into concern; I had never done something so extreme because of my impulses, and I regretted it soon after._

—K-Koizumi… I'm sorry, are you okay…? — _I managed to stammer._

 _But he didn't answer me; he remained serious, his hand still covering his mouth. Great, I screwed up. I don't know what the hell he's gonna do now, but if he's gonna kill me, make it quick and painless._

 _Suddenly, his gaze pierced me, and it scared me. His hazel eyes seemed filled with rage. He also withdrew his hand from his mouth, and I could see what I had done to him; he had the area of the corner of the lips fully red, and a small trickle of blood coming from his lips. I felt really guilty about that._

 _He stepped toward me and I stepped back, trembling. What will he do now? With a quick movement and before I could react to run, he grabbed me by the shoulders. I looked into his eyes with panic, but after that, he approached me to him and pressed me against his chest, surrounding me with his arms and giving me a hug I didn't expect at all._

—Forgive me. I should not put you through all of that —The esper replied into Kyon's ear, with serious and regretful voice.

Kyon shuddered. He had always been rather reluctant as regards the fact that getting close to his ears; but lately, Koizumi's whispers were quite nice, and didn't bother him at all.

They remained embraced for a long time; Koizumi clutched him tightly between his arms, and Kyon remained with his head on the other's chest. Both breathed the aroma of the other in silence; the esper with his nose buried in his hair. He had always liked how he smelled; the smell of Kyon's shampoo had always intoxicated him. He had always wanted to caress and touch his hair, but he had never been able to do it, until now. Kyon, meanwhile, remained with his eyes closed and his nose buried in the other's coat, trying to capture that moment.

 _I missed Koizumi's smell. That damned nice perfume that he always gives off, damn, how I missed it._

They lost track of time, until a good while after Koizumi separated Kyon gently from his torso, and remained looking into his eyes. Kyon couldn't hold his intense gaze much longer, and looked again the blow and wound near his mouth that he had caused him minutes before. For the colour that the blow had, he could tell that it would become into a bruise soon.

—I'm sorry I did that, really… I've never hit anyone so strong, but this time, I dunno what happened to me…

—It does not matter —Koizumi interrupted before the other ended—. At the end of the day, I deserved it —The esper replied with a genuine smile on his face.

Kyon looked down at the ground, greatly embarrassed.

—If you feel so guilty, is not it better to do a favour to the person who you have caused the damage? —He smiled.

—Huh? What do you mean?

—Remember. A week ago I recognize that I got excited so much giving you your first kiss, that in a fit of lust I bit your lip and I caused you a wound, is not it?

—Erm… Yeah, it's true… —Upon remembering the torrid scene, Kyon blushed.

—And did not I give you a remedy for that wound? —The esper's smile was radiant this time.

—A remedy…? —Kyon frowned, trying to remember, and when he did, the red of his face became more intense—. Wait a minute, wouldn't you want that now I give you a…

—It is what I want most right now —Koizumi interrupted, in a so serious and sincere way that made him shudder.

Kyon looked at him stunned, not knowing what to do. The esper's glance radiated a mixture of despair and desire, and fixed him like a thousand pins.

 _I couldn't bear Koizumi's glance much more; his eyes seemed to radiate lust, and that gave me some fear, so I focused again in the blow of the corner of his lips. It was still quite red, and seemed a little swollen. He also still had some blood on his lower lip. I'd never noticed Koizumi's lips carefully, but now I saw them, even with a blow as they had, they remained attractive._

 _I'd never thought about him or any part of his body in that way; the only thought of it made me quite embarrassed, but lately I increasingly do it more often, and that's when I realized that I also feel something for him._

 _Unable to hold his gaze, I did something I hadn't been doing for two years ago when I had to take the initiative to kiss Haruhi because I had no choice. I grabbed Koizumi's face with both hands, and without thinking I pressed my mouth against his. I found it strange stand on tiptoe to kiss someone. Koizumi wasn't much taller than me, but I felt small next to him._

 _I kept a few seconds with my lips against his, without reacting. I still didn't have practice, and besides, Koizumi's lips tasted too well, as always. Suddenly, I felt his warm hands on my face pulling me away gently. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Koizumi looking at me with a smile._

—I think you still need to practice, do not you think? —He laughed.

Kyon's face turned completely red.

—You idiot. On top of that I was taking care of not hurting you on the wound…

—You are very considerate, but you will understand that I do not care about that right now —He smiled—. I do not care about the pain at all now.

And having said that, still clutching his face with his hands, he slowly approached his to Kyon, who looked at him stunned, and placed his lips on his. He couldn't take much more the tickling that Koizumi's tongue was making him sliding down his lips and half-opened them to let him pass.

Their tongues met again, like last time, intermingling and devouring each other increasingly passionately. They spent a while kissing ravenously, until they couldn't hold their breath more, and Koizumi decided to withdraw to Kyon's neck and kiss the mole that was on it. He carefully pulled the scarf away, which hindered at that moment, but couldn't enjoy it for too long, since Kyon pulled him away a few seconds after.

—K-Koizumi… —He said, resting his hands on the esper's chest and giving him a slight push to apart him—. Don't do that, dammit, it gives me the chills.

—And… Are you sure they are only chills? —Koizumi asked with a slightly wicked smile—. Have not you felt something more "waking up", like last time?

Kyon became completely red, as if all the blood in his body had met in his face. He only could snort and look at the floor totally embarrassed.

On seeing him, the esper couldn't help laughing.

—So… I will reserve those things for more intimate occasions, is not it? —He said, approaching his face and speaking him softly, even though they were completely alone in the train station.

Kyon looked up and glared at him totally stunned.

—Damn fucking pervert! —He shouted, hitting him on the head.

The esper laughed again, rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

—Well, I did not remember your tsundere personality. I will have to be careful from now on.

—Yeah, you'd better be careful —The other boy muttered to himself, although Koizumi could hear him and smiled tenderly.

He remained for a few seconds staring at him soberly, and then grabbed his chin gently, making him look at him.

—…I love you, Kyon —He confessed again, looking into his eyes—. I love you like I have never loved anyone.

He couldn't put up his gaze and bowed his head in shame. His heart was pounding and his body trembled.

—…Me too… —He said in an almost imperceptible tone of voice.

—You too…? —Koizumi asked, urging him to continue and say those two words that he had always wanted to hear from him.

—I… —The other boy hesitated for a moment, but he decided to confess with all the shame of the world. At the end of the day it was what he felt, although he didn't want to admit it—. …I love you too, dammit!

The esper opened his eyes wide open, notably surprised. The truth is that he wasn't expecting such a sudden confession.

—Y-you heard me? …I love you too! Don't go and reproach me then, damn stupid esper. If you don't listen well is your prob…

But Kyon didn't finish the sentence, since Koizumi grabbed his face again and seized his lips with violence. When they separated after a while, both breathed hard and looked into each other eyes, as if there were nothing else.

—Do you see how it was not so hard to tell me? —The esper said shortly afterwards, breaking the silence—. I did not know it was so hard for tsunderes to express your feelings.

Kyon looked at him annoyed, but he said nothing. He hated being described with that adjective.

 _Why everyone calls me tsundere now? So is Haruhi, dammit, and nobody tells her it._

—By the way… Merry Christmas —Koizumi suddenly added.

—What? —The other boy was still too dumbfounded to think clearly, and the esper laughed on seeing him so distracted.

—Well, it is already one minute past twelve, so it's officially Christmas.

Kyon looked at the clock hanging on the wall of the station, and found it was true. He hadn't even realized what time it was.

—Hm, merry Christmas, too —He said sheepishly.

—Do not you think it is time to return to the hospital and congratulate Christmas to your family and the girls of the brigade too? —The esper said, approaching toward the bench where the teddy bear still was and taking it—. Do you think it is a good gift for your sister? —He asked then with a smile, showing the bear in front of him. It was somewhat big, and it only could be seen half of Koizumi's face behind it—. I know it is of considerable size, but I figured she would be excited with it when awakened.

Kyon looked somewhat confused.

—But I am afraid this is not for her —He newly affirmed, taking the note attached with the Teddy's tie—. This is for her brother. He added, handing the note to Kyon for him to accept.

The other boy hesitated for a few seconds before picking it, although then snatched it from Koizumi with some abruptness.

—You can keep it as a memento, or throw it if you no longer want it —The esper laughed, while Kyon read the note again with shame.

He gave him a frown and quickly saved it in his coat pocket, along with the more than thirty notes of Yuki that he still had, and which later he would get rid with the help of the alien girl before Haruhi could notice it.

—I'll already know what to do with it.

—It seems right to me —The esper replied with a smile.

—Hey, Koizumi…

—Yes?

—That teddy bear… Wasn't for me? I mean, it isn't that I want it or anything of the kind, but, as the note was with it, I thought the teddy bear was also for... —Upon seeing that Koizumi looked at him surprised, Kyon finished the sentence—. Forgive it…

—The truth is that when I saw it I thought of you, but then I thought that you already are somewhat old to receive stuffed animals, apart that you are a male, so I decided to buy it for your sister. You are not upset, right? —Koizumi smiled—. If I would have known that you wanted me so badly to give you a stuffed animal, I would have done it without hesitation.

Kyon looked at him annoyed.

—You think I like stuffed animals? I'm an adult, and besides, I'm a guy.

—Now that I think about it… —Koizumi went on, ignoring Kyon and rubbing his chin—. Maybe I should give you one. You should look lovely sleeping with a teddy bear…

—I don't sleep with stuffed animals, damn depraved, I'm seventeen! —He was about to give Koizumi a bump on the head, but the other could dodge him in time.

—Do not you seem enough the punch you gave me just now? I thought you had more appreciation for me —The esper laughed as if it were nothing.

Kyon couldn't help but looking again at the blow he had caused.

—Do not worry, it barely hurts me. I think you should have quite strength to really hurt me. I'm used to fighting against shinjins, so a small punch is nothing. Besides… The kiss from before has healed me quite enough. Did I not say it was a good remedy? —He laughed, patting Kyon's cheek, and then giving him a little kiss on the lips—. Shall we go now?

Kyon shyly nodded his head, and the two boys headed toward the hospital.

—Now that your sister has awakened from the coma, you and your family will do something special for Christmas and New Year, is not it? —The esper asked while they headed for the hospital.

—Hm? —Kyon looked at him, a little distracted—. I guess so. We had planned to go on a family trip for several days, although surely we have to go back sooner, when Haruhi can think of something to do on vacation —He concluded, annoyed.

—Yes, you are right —The esper laughed—. Suzumiya-san never rests when it comes to keeping the brigade busy.

—And... Why did you ask? Aren't you going to celebrate these days with your family?

—Ah, yes. It is special for me because I will be able to celebrate these days with them after so many years —Koizumi replied wistfully.

—I see… Since when you don't celebrate something with your family?

—Well, I figure since I was twelve, when I had to part with them.

—So you're looking forward to it, I guess.

—Of course. —The esper smiled—. …Although I'm also looking forward to something else.

—Hm? What?

—Well… I was wondering if, besides celebrating those days with our families and with the girls of the brigade, you would like to celebrate it the two of us, together.

Upon listening to him, Kyon blushed strongly.

—Y-you mean the two of us together… And alone? —He asked sheepishly.

—Exactly. When I say together, I mean the two of us alone, of course —Koizumi laughed—. What do you think?

Kyon hesitated before answering. He was still somewhat embarrassed by the question.

—…Okay… No problem. At the end of the day that's what couples do, I guess…

—Did you just say couples?

The reddish tone on Kyon's face became much more noticeable when he realized what he had said almost without thinking.

—I didn't mean it with that intention; I said it without thinking, dammit.

The esper laughed, looking at him tenderly.

They stayed a few seconds in silence after that.

—So... You are okay with that we meet one of these days? —Koizumi asked breaking the silence.

—Yeah, of course. No problem... —Kyon replied unable to get rid of his shame.

—Perfect. Then I will call you before we meet.

—All right…

Koizumi looked at him with a smile. He found Kyon funny in such situations, and he couldn't help but laughing.

Soon after, between the crowd of people who were at the street, Koizumi grabbed Kyon's hand surreptitiously. There were so many people that it was impossible that someone would realize that little detail. The other boy was startled due to feeling the esper's warm hand, but he said nothing. He covered his face with the scarf and looked down, slightly embarrassed.

—The first time we go out together will also be a special day, do not you think? If you want I can buy you a teddy bear to celebrate…

—No need, you idiot —Kyon interrupted, unable to look at his face.

Koizumi smiled at him, and then turned his gaze to the neon lights and the bustling atmosphere of the city. He knew that from now on he wouldn't feel alone anymore, and he couldn't help smiling by that fact.

They arrived at the hospital after half past twelve. They had been entertained along the way talking about their things, and it made them a little late. They hadn't even noticed that they were still holding hands.

* * *

Next chapter: Epilogue and end of the fanfic. Thank you so much for the support!

 **N/A** : Please, if you read the chapter, don't forget to leave a comment or constructive criticism. This encourages a lot to continue to writers, especially beginners like me. It will not cost anything, and the author (me), would really appreciate it. It isn't motivating to make a fanfic with dedication and effort and that nobody bothers to comment or give their point of view. Thank you!


	11. Epilogue: Haruhi strikes again

**Epilogue** : Haruhi strikes again.

* * *

 _The morning of Christmas Day, Haruhi came out with the brilliant idea that all members were gathered in the brigade club to finish with the preparations for the theatre play of every year. I knew I wasn't going to have a peaceful holiday._

 _And there were the five of us, finishing costumes, scenery, objects and other things. Even Nagato had found entertainment and was sewing a fabric of a suit. I didn't know that Nagato could sew, by the way._

—Ah, I still can't believe that you gave Koizumi a punch in the face —Haruhi said suddenly, as she handed a wooden sword to the esper to keep it—. On top of that he was waiting for you at the station…

—Do not worry, Suzumiya-san. Of all the punches I received, I, indeed, deserved this one, does not it? —He asked, looking at Kyon with a beaming smile, while the other boy averted his gaze embarrassed.

—But that's no reason to do something so extreme —Haruhi said crossing her arms—. Your tsunderism reaches dangerous levels, don't you think, Kyon?

 _Tsunderism? What the hell is that?_

—Now you make up words? What the hell is what you've just said?

—Tsunderism? Very easy. It's the tsundere degree of a person. What's wrong with making up words? Tsuruya-chan is teaching me and it's pretty fun. She always does it.

 _You shouldn't get too close to Tsuruya. You two are dangerous together._

—Great, so soon you can put up for sale your own dictionary. Surely it's a great success —Kyon added sarcastically, making Koizumi laugh and Mikuru escape a slight chuckle, while Haruhi looked at him angry.

—Do you dare to laugh at your leader? Do you want me to punish you forcing you to make a yaoi film for adults with Koizumi-kun? I've noticed that there are many yaoi fangirls in the school, you know? It would definitely be a great Christmas present for them —Haruhi threatened him with a wicked grin—. What do you think, Koizumi-kun?

—Well, I certainly would not mind. Although I'm a little reluctant to exhibitionism; I would rather do it in more intimate moments —The esper replied looking at Kyon perversely, while the other blushed and tried to hit him unsuccessfully, since Koizumi dodged easily and laughed.

—You must be kidding, right? —Kyon asked altered.

—Of course yes, idiot. Anyway you two are together now and it's not funny to do something yaoi now. It would be boring… —Haruhi added thoughtfully.

—Maybe it is boring to you, Suzumiya-san, but I assure you we will not be so bored in the privacy, right, Kyon-kun? —The esper said, stressing the other's nickname close to his face, which was completely red and gave off an aura of anger.

—Shut up, you fucking pervert! —This time he managed to hit him on the head, and Koizumi laughed as he massaged the hit area.

Mikuru also smiled shyly at the scene, and Yuki looked at both apparently expressionless.

—I already have it! —Haruhi shouted suddenly, drawing the attention of the rest of the brigade—. Kyon, those two buddies of yours, how are they called?

He looked at her blankly.

—Yeah. Those two weirdos who sit with you for lunch, that are perverts who are always watching the girls, especially that one… Taniguchi? How it's called the other one who's tiny and has a face of adorable and submissive uke?

—What? Taniguchi and Kunikida? —Kyon feared the worst.

—Exactly! Those two are always together! Don't you find that weird? But if they go together even to the bathroom! I'm sure they're dating or something —Haruhi replied recovering her evil smile of before—. They're perfect for a yaoi movie!

Kyon put on a face of absolute disgust due to the thought of a yaoi movie with them.

—Wait, wait a moment, Haruhi… Taniguchi is a pervert and a stalker who only thinks of girls and spends his time chasing them through the halls and looking at their backside when he have the chance, and Kunikida is almost the same, only that more discreet and educated, in what may be… Do you think that those two would be able to think of that? By God's sake, their world revolves around women.

—It doesn't matter —Haruhi let out as if she didn't care—. I can deal with that they change their tastes, though I can't do it alone…

Haruhi looked at Mikuru for a few seconds, but she startled, blushing like a tomato.

—Su-Suzumiya-san… I-I do not think I can be of help with that…

—No, Mikuru-chan is too innocent… I know! I'll ask Tsuruya-chan. She's great at this sort of thing.

 _Wait… Are we talking about the same Tsuruya who two years ago got Asahina-san drunk with sake so that Koizumi could kiss her in the movie we were making?_

Then, the leader glanced over Yuki, who looked at her as if nothing happened.

—Yuki-chan, are you joining us to help? Come on, you also like yaoi! —Haruhi encouraged her enthusiastically.

The alien girl hesitated a bit before answering, but after a few seconds she made a slight gesture of affirmation with her head.

—What!? You too, Nagato? —Kyon started to really scare.

—Brilliant! Then we'll ensure that those two end up doing yaoi together! —Haruhi shouted, raising her fist.

—Wait a moment, Haruhi, you can't do that. It's that you're not in your right mind or what? —Kyon didn't know how to make her react.

—Any objections? Do you want to be the one on your friends' place? —The leader looked at him with a murderous glare.

Kyon looked at her, fearing for his life.

—No objection then, right? —Haruhi returned to her usual mischievous smile—. I'm looking forward to start doing the magic!

 _The magic? What magic? They're Taniguchi and Kunikida, by Heaven's sake! But what the hell is this girl thinking? She doesn't even know their names, to start with… I can't do anything to stop her, and moreover, Nagato is in favour of her. It's that I'm in another parallel world? Is this serious? Somebody tell me this is a nightmare, please._

 _I can only wait and see how this ends, and for the sake of humanity, I hope this time Haruhi doesn't get her own way._

* * *

 **N/A** : And so far, the end of this fanfic. Thank you so much to the few readers and thank you for the positive comments and support.

I don't know exactly when will be the next time I'll translate another of my fanfics, since it's an added effort and, the truth, I haven't had as many readers as I originally expected at translating it into English. Time will tell, I guess.

See you next time!


End file.
